


A Light To Guide You Home

by CarelessHux (AraSigyrn)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jedi!Hux, Light Side!AU, M/M, Senator Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/CarelessHux
Summary: Fifteen years after Ben Organa renounced the Jedi Order, he's following in the footsteps of his grandmother Padmé Amidala as a Senator of Naboo.  He's successful and happy until an encounter with an assassin-droid brings Ben's childhood friend Armitage Hux, now a Jedi Master back into his life.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

"Then we are agreed," the Ishothian representative says, feathers ruffling as the protocol droids relay their statement through the rest of the conclave. They pause but there are no further objections. "And we will sign the agreement."

Ben looks out over the gathered crowd. Ishothian moods are easy to read and he can see raised crests and puffed up chest feathers but nobody says anything. The representatives sign the agreement one by one under the eye of the High-Seeker. Ben inclines his head and steps forward to take up the pen in his turn. He signs with a flourish and bows to the High-Seeker.

"To your health and your people's prosperity," he says.

The High-Seeker fans out their arms. _Pleased,_ Ben notes. _Grateful to be acknowledged as leader in this capacity._

"Our gratitude to you, Senator, for your assistance in this issue," the High-Seeker trills.

"I am happy to be of service," Ben bows again and allows the formalities to conclude. The Ishothian protocol droid rolls up the signed copy and T-2LC whirrs forward to accept the beautifully crafted document case. There are more formalities but Ben keeps smiling and thanking the various representatives until they are out of the Great Nest and his attendant grins at him.

"Well done, Senator!"

"Thank you, Anroth," Ben runs his fingers along the patterns of the document case. "Please inform my mother that we will be joining her for the return journey after all."

"Of course, Senator Organa-Solo," Anroth presses a hand to his chest and hurries off. 

"Your mother will be pleased with you," T-2LC says, tone more reminiscent of its old nanny droid programming.

"I'm sure she will, Elsie," Ben smiles and sends the protocol droid back to the ship with the signed agreement and turns his steps to one of the visitor gardens. The Great Nest is hardly metropolitan by Galactic standards but they have some beautiful flora and their architecture is all soaring and open. It is a pleasant contrast to the constraints of a spaceship and Ben walks along the gravel path with only his security officer following him.

"Your pardon, Senator," Captain Kraskum mentions on the second circuit. "Your lip-paint has faded."

"Thank you for telling me," Ben pauses to refresh it. The Galactic holo-news tends to follow his mother on these sorts of visits like an astromech tracking a bug in the nav-com. Ben inevitably comes in for his share of speculation when they catch him and the last thing he needs is another wardrobe mishap headlining columns across the Galaxy.

He's glad he did because there's a camdroid floating in the walkway of the space station when they enter. Ben pretends not to notice it zipping around his head as Captain Kraskum salutes his mother's security detail. 

"Ben!" He turns at his mother's voice to smile as she comes hurrying over with her hands out.

"Mom," he bends to let her kiss his cheek. 

"Good work today," she tells him as she kisses his other cheek, voice pitched so the camdroid won't pick up on it. "I am so proud of you."

"I did very little," Ben demurs. "It was mostly down to the representatives."

"They didn't seem so capable with the last two ambassadors," his mother smiles up at him. Ben shrugs. He's not volunteering anything else in a public place like this. She smiles. "You have done such a good job."

"We should board," Ben says.

"In a minute," his mother says. "We're waiting for some guests of mine."

"Guests?" It's the first Ben's hearing of guests. "What guests?"

"Luke asked me to help out," his mother says and Ben barely manages to keep the scowl off his face. Luke means only one thing. Jedi. "It won't be that bad, Ben."

He thinks of several replies but discards them all. The small, petulant part of him that never grew up wants to whine that it's not fair. He's spent more than a decade growing out of that boy. The new Jedi Order are integral to the New Republic, he knows that. He just doesn't want to have to deal with them and he's managed to keep his missions Jedi-free for the five years of his term so far. It was unrealistic to hope he could keep that up indefinitely. Besides, like this, the Jedi aren't going to pay any attention. His mother will be more interesting to whoever is joining them.

"How long are we going to have to wait?" he asks instead.

His mother shakes her head at him fondly. "It won't be long."

He's opening his mouth to say that he'll wait on the ship when she looks past him and smiles again. Ben's shoulders bunch up against his neck. He breathes in, counts for four and breathes out before he turns to follow her across the walkway.

There are two robed figures coming through the entrance; a lighter brown suggesting a Padawan and their Master. Both too tall to be Luke. Ben hides his clenching fists in his sleeves. He loves his uncle, in no small part because his uncle has never blamed him for abandoning his training. The rest of his uncle's generation of Jedi, the persecuted and the martyrs, never stopped. He knows they still harass his mother and uncle over his choice. 

_I will be polite,_ he tells himself. _I will be perfectly, flawlessly polite until they choke on it._

"Senator Organa!" The Padawan knocks down her hood as she waves enthusiastically at his mother. Ben stops dead in his tracks. Rey is a Padawan? When did that happen? He's barely over that shock when he gets a bigger one.

Rey glances over at her Master, looking abashed at some unspoken correction and her Master chuckles. Ben feels a prickle of recognition but Rey's Master is already raising their hands to their own hood. Ben locks his knees against the surge of emotion that threatens to knock him backwards. He knows that face; fifteen years older and all the angles sharpened by maturity.

Armitage Hux smiles down at his mother, overgrown red hair falling over his forehead as he bows to her. 

Ben stares like a moonstruck Gathaling, feeling his heartbeat in his ears and the flush that's burning across his cheeks. Hux looks...looks good. He's still tall ( _not as tall as me_ , Ben thinks) and slender as a 'sabre blade. He's listening to Ben's mother with a calm expression that makes Ben feel wrong-footed. It's like watching a droid with Hux's face. He's so calm, so unruffled even when Ben's mom reaches up to pat his cheek.

The Hux that Ben had known puffed up like a wet felinx when anybody tried to touch him. He wore his emotions not on his face exactly but in the lines of his body and the wrinkle of his nose. Ben doesn't recognize the expression he's wearing now. Hux looks uncannily like Luke. Ben can't imagine talking to this stranger but his mother is already turning to wave him over.

_Grandma Amidala guide me,_ he prays as he straightens up and sweeps over to stand beside his mother. 

"Senator Organa-Solo," Hux says. His voice is pitched lower than Ben remembers, the Imperial accent entirely gone. He bows and Rey mirrors him. Ben inclines his head.

"Master Hux," he says as blandly as he can, searching those blue-green eyes for a flicker of a reaction. "I did not realize you were in the sector."

"A minor matter," Hux says. "We are very grateful for your generosity."

"My mother's generosity," Ben corrects and wishes immediately that he could take the childish words back. He can hear his mother sigh and his ears feel like they're burning.

"As you say." Hux turns back to Leia who is frowning at Ben. "We are very grateful."

"It's not a problem, Armitage," his mother says. "You know that we're always happy to help."

"We are still grateful," Hux says and Rey nods eagerly.

"What happened to your ship by the way?" his mother asks as she turns them towards the ship.

Rey looks down and Hux doesn't look at her as he answers. "There were some travellers in distress. Their need was greater."

There's a story there, Ben's sure of it. He doesn't know how to get at it. It's none of his business but he doesn't like not knowing. He can't just demand Hux tell him the story. That wouldn't have worked when they were younglings. He can't imagine Hux is any more yielding these days. He ponders his approach as they board the ship.

Captain Kraskum salutes the Jedi as they pass and Hux inclines his head. Rey waves to her and returns the Captain's slight smile with a grin of her own. Rey is carrying two small duffle bags, Ben notices. They can't be too heavy, judging by the bounce in her step.

"Oh, Master Hux, sir!" Threepio comes bustling out of the main reception room of his mother's suite. "It is very good to see you!"

"Hello, Threepio," Hux smiles.

"You have been put in the aft cabin, sir," Threepio says. "I apologise for the necessity but we have several other parties travelling with us and there were no better options."

"It's fine, Threepio," Hux assures him. "We don't need special treatment."

"Which aft cabin?" Rey asks and Threepio shuffles in a circle, pointing down the corridor. 

"If you would like to follow me, please," Threepio leads the two Jedi away.

"We're having dinner in the main cabin in an hour," Ben's mother calls before turning to him. "Ben..."

"I have to change." Ben isn't proud of running away but he's not staying here with his mother looking at him like he's six and just crashed the _Falcon_ into the side of their house. Again. That had been Hux's fault too.

Anroth follows him into his cabin, Captain Kraskum dismissed back to her own cabin to rest. Ben wants to be alone. He wants some time to process, to plan what he's going to do during this dinner but he needs Anroth's help to shed his formal robes. Narila is already setting out more casual clothes when they enter.

"Senator," Narila bows. Ben wishes she wouldn't. Narila's mother was one of his grandmother's handmaidens and Narila is older than his mother. He feels like a pompous jerk when she bows.

"Narila," Ben says. "Just the red, I think."

"There's guests," Anroth says. "Two Jedi. Guests of Senator Organa."

"Jedi, you say?"

"Master Hux and his padawan," Anroth nods. "I'd never seen him in the flesh before. I didn't know he was so handsome. If only Jedi would wear actual colours! He could be so striking!"

"I don't think Jedi care for catching eyes," Narila says as she undoes the fastenings.

"They're not celibate these days," Anroth argues.

"I can't imagine that Master Hux needs your help to attract a bedmate," Narila says. "He's the youngest of the Masters and he's handsome enough without dressing up. Not that I've ever seen him out of Jedi robes."

"It sounds like you know him," Ben observes, consciously forcing his hands to relax as he shrugs off his heavy outer robe.

"Well, not particularly well, Senator," Narila clucks her tongue. "He was often at the Senate with his Master during his apprenticeship. The old Senator used to host Master Skywalker at least once a cycle. Perhaps the navy paint for your eyes?"

"Not without the white and this is supposed to be a family dinner," Anroth argues. "Just the violet around the eyes and touching the lip?"

"Hmmm," Narila folds the second layer of robes over her arms. "You'll have to redo the braids. The decorations are all sunstones."

"Kriff, you're right," Anroth frowns at Ben's hair. He's nearly twenty centimetres shorter than Ben who is obliged to bend his head to let Anroth tug at a tightly coiled braid. "You can't see your mother like this. Far too formal."

_And I thought leaving Threepio with my mother meant I was done arguing over protocol for family dinners,_ Ben thinks. He's down to a singlet and loose pants now at least which means he's not sweating anymore. Anroth goes to the dresser to fetch out the brush set and Ben sighs.

"Sorry, Senator," Anroth says unrepentantly. "But there's three reporters on the ship and we can't have them photographing you in disarray!"

"I put myself in your hands, Anroth." Ben sits, wiping the day's make-up off. He has to scrub to see his moles again. Narila tuts at him and brings out her box of paints again. Ben eyes her wearily. "Not too heavy, I need to be able to get it off myself tonight."

"It's no trouble-" Narila starts.

"You've been up since first dawn," Ben says firmly. "Both of you deserve an early night and I'll need you when we get to Hosnian Prime. There'll definitely be cameras there and I don't want the Queen getting complaints about my appearance."

"If you're sure," Anroth says. He's giving in very easily. Ben wonders who his new paramour is. Hopefully not one of the reporters; Anroth should know better but he's a gregarious soul and the Isothians aren't sexually compatible with humans. It's not Ben's business really but he's rattled this evening. Anroth unpicks the braids and brushes them out in half the time he'd usually take. Ben doesn't have time to work himself up into a proper panic.

Not that there's anything to panic about. He was just taken by surprise, that's all. He hasn't heard from Hux in nearly a decade and a half, when he stopped following Uncle Luke back to Kashyyyk for Life Day. Not that that mattered either. It's not like they were best friends before that or anything. They were just ...friends and younglings together. Ben had other friends.

"Scarlet?" Narila asks and Ben nods. "It's such a lovely colour on you, Senator."

Ben grunts.

"There we are," Anroth says before Ben has to come up with a more articulate answer. "Red and earth tones to complement your lady mother."

"Thank you," Ben says. There's a polished stone, not really a gemstone centred on his forehead that's a smokey mix of blue and green. It's always reminded him a little of Hux's turbulent eye colour. He stares at it and wonders if he should change it. Anroth's already put his brushes away.

It's just a stone. Probably Hux won't even notice. He stands and lets Narila help him with the clasps of his tunic. She dusts a piece of imaginary lint off his shoulder before she stands back and Ben smiles at her. Narila has two sons in the planetary militia, neither more than six years older than him. She admits to worrying and he doesn't mind indulging her maternal instincts.

"There," she says. "Fit to meet with the Chancellor himself!"

"Thank you," Ben repeats. "Enjoy your evening."

"We will," Anroth beams at him. "Enjoy your dinner, Senator. And the scenery."

Ben manages to keep his smile from twisting into a grimace. "I will."

He leaves the cabin, breathing deeply and catches a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye. Cam-droid. Frag and Frack. Is there nowhere in the Galaxy that he's not going to be followed by kriffing cam-droids? He wouldn't mind the attention half so much, he thinks, if it was actually about him. It's not. The story of the young Senator, taking his grandmother's place among the Senate after rejecting the Jedi and the Force that his grandfather lived for, is juicy enough. Add Han's dubious background and his mother's role as the last princess of Alderaan? Five years in the Senate and it's still the holo-news' favourite story. He's careful to let none of his thoughts show on his face.

The cam-droid follows him as far as the door to his mother's reception room before Threepio chases it off. Ben hides his smile. So many people see Threepio as just another fussy protocol droid, even the ones who know how often this particular protocol droid has fought for the Galaxy.

"Good to see you, Threepio," he says.

"And you, Master Ben," Threepio bobs. "Infernal things, those cam-droids. No sense of decorum or proper behaviour. I wonder sometimes what they're programming droids with these days..."

Ben lets the old droid rant. It's oddly soothing to listen to. No matter what else changes, Threepio is always the same. He takes a seat on one of the low couches that his mother prefers and declines Threepio's offer of a drink. "I haven't eaten since double noon, better not."

"Since double noon! Oh my stars, sir!" Threepio turns around twice, looking at the cabin. "You'll waste away!"

"He'll last until dinner, Threepio," his mother interrupts as she comes into the room. "Won't you, dear?"

"Yes, mom." Ben starts to stand and she waves him back to his seat. "It's not that bad. I just didn't have the stomach for the food the Isothains were offering."

"Those bitter little bugs?" His mother shivers. "Nasty-tasting things. A shame they're an Isothian delicacy."

"Makes it harder to refuse them," Ben agrees. "I ate two from each representative's dish."

"Very diplomatic," his mother approves. "Are you going to be all right? Eating dinner with Armitage and Rey?"

"I'll be fine," Ben lies. He can feel all of his muscles tighten along the length of his spine. 

"Ben," his mother says like he's a kid.

"It'll be fine," Ben says. "I'm looking forward to catching up with them."

"I know that expression," his mother purses her lips at him. "I mean it. None of your little circle's digs about the Order, if you please."

"There are valid criticisms to make about Jedi policy," Ben says but holds his hands up when she glares at him. "I'll be polite."

"I just want a nice dinner," she says longsufferingly. "I barely see Armitage these days, the Council is so fond of sending him all over the Galaxy."

"Oh?"

"Missions," she sighs. "I had hoped that when Luke took his place on the Council, the Jedi might be a little more forthcoming with the Senate-"

"You mean you wanted _him_ to be more forthcoming with _you_ ," Ben corrects.

"That too," she says. "They assigned Rey as Armitage's Padawan four years ago and I thought he'd have to be back at the Temple more often."

"But he's not?"

"No," his mother drops into the seat beside him with a huff of breath. "Instead Rey's off with him and I'm worrying about both of them. So is Luke. Not that he'll admit it."

Ben doesn't know what to say to that. A part of him wants to ask why she cares so much. He never knew she'd kept tabs on Hux and he's tempted to ask why but he doesn't want to risk Hux walking in on _that_ conversation. He's off-kilter enough already. He does make a note to ask his mother later, when he's sure they won't have anyone else barging in.

As if his thought summoned them, the door chimes and Threepio hurries over to open it. Rey bounces into the room, full of energy and enthusiasm. Hux follows more sedately. Ben stares at him; he's not wearing the robe but still wearing the loose tunic and leggings of a Jedi. He's surprised to realise Hux is wearing black. He hadn't noticed that detail in the space port. He looks at Rey, wearing the unbleached white that most Jedi wear. Hux's tunic doesn't look fancier or smoother but it's undeniably black. It's not unheard of but it's not normal either. He's also got two lightsabres clipped to his belt. Ben only ever remembers him training with one.

He's missed the greetings, he realizes when his mother shakes her head at him. Ben bites back the instinctive apology and she doesn't insist. They take their seats around the table. Rey, oblivious to the tension in the room, dominates the conversation. She was fascinated by the Isothians and their complex hierarchy. His mother talks with her. Hux says very little. Ben's stupid brain trips over itself every time he does. There's something maddening about sitting at a table with a Hux who is quiet, polite and deferential.

They've finished their food when Rey starts yawning, eyes sliding closed and Hux sends her to bed. She complains but he lifts an eyebrow at her and she capitulates. Leia smiles at her as she pushes back from the table.

"Goodnight, Senators," she presses the back of her hand to her mouth to hide another yawn. "Goodnight, Master."

"Sleep well, Padawan," Hux's mouth curves into a slight, fond smile.

Ben stares at that smile. His mother elbows him in the side as she stands. "Can I get you boys a glass of anything?"

"No, thank you," Hux says.

"She has a fresh bottle of Corellian brandy," Ben says over him. "Dad picked it up a few weeks ago."

"I shouldn't-"

"Come on, Hux, you're not forbidden a _glass_ ," Ben pitches his tone somewhere between mocking and condescending. "Unless you've no tolerance for good booze these days?"

Hux's lips press together and there's a flicker of a frown. Ben doesn't smile but he feels a fierce thrill all the same. _Got you._

"If you insist," Hux says.

"I do." Ben smiles thinly at him. "My mother hasn't seen you in too long."

Hux's eyes flick to his mother who is looking skywards. He turns away from Ben. "I apologise. My duties-"

"I know," Leia smiles. "My brother is a Jedi too. I know how much work there is to be done. I would rather just enjoy the time we do have together."

Hux scratches at his neck but he accepts the glass she holds out to him and takes a seat on the couch nearest the viewport. The glow of hyperspace gleams on the glass as Leia hands Ben his own drink and glares at him. He can almost hear the 'Behave' and he tries his most innocent look. His mother shakes her head and pours more brandy than usual into her glass before joining Hux on the couch.

"It is good to see Rey doing well," she says.

"She'll be a great Jedi," Hux says. There's something almost defensive about the way he says it. Ben tilts his head, feels the stone slide across his forehead. "She has a good heart and great potential."

"I believe you," Leia says. "It's just a pity that there are still Jedi who believe training needs to start at birth practically."

"Some of the Masters hold tighter to the Code," Hux says. "Rey wants to be a Jedi. That is what matters, I think."

"I am surprised they gave her to you," Ben says. He's sharper than he should be but really, 'wanting to be a Jedi is what matters'? Hux hasn't changed at all. Vicious little creature. 

"I was honoured to have the opportunity," Hux is looking at him as if he'd dumped his drink in Hux's lap. Ben's lip curls before he can catch it and smooth his face out again. "It is an honour to be considered worthy of teaching a padawan."

"I am surprised that they've kept sending you on so many missions," Leia interrupts. "I would have thought it better if you were both at the Temple more often."

"Rey doesn't mind where she learns," Hux says and there's that damn smile again. "She's a good pupil. Always eager to learn and a joy to teach."

The stone on Ben's forehead snags in his hair as Ben turns to glare out of the viewport. His mother asks about some of the Jedi she knows and Hux answers. He sips from his glass once then puts it on the table. He's slower to talk than he used to be; considers his words more.

_It's almost like he grew up,_ Ben thinks bitterly. He can't stop staring at Hux, looking for some sign of the boy he used to know. Hux is still guarded, still likes his mother enough to try normal conversation and still impossible to read. It used to be one of the few good things about his training; watching the Masters try to communicate while Hux stonewalled them and Ben laughed with him. He doesn't like feeling like he's now part of the 'them' that Hux hides himself from. 

Because he's sure Hux is hiding something.

Ben swats at the stone as it pulls on his hair again. Hux looks up at him and Ben ends up pulling it loose. Partly clumsiness, partly a sudden mortification that Hux would see it. His fringe falls loose as he does. He can almost hear Narila's despairing sigh. His actual mother just smiles at him. Ben shoves the stone under a cushion to hide it from Hux's curious eyes.

"You've adapted well," Hux says, cadence stiff. "To Naboo customs."

"I have had some very helpful friends," Ben says because it's true and because it reminds Hux that Ben has all the friends he could ever want now. "It is important that I live up to my grandmother's legacy."

"You seem to be doing well," Hux observes. The cadence is still off. It's like he's reading from a script. Or pretending to be a protocol droid. "I don't follow the Senate much but your last two missions have been successful."

"I would have liked more nuance in the smuggling matter," Ben says. It's his public answer, smooth and minimally offensive. If Hux wants to play droid, so be it. Ben can play that game too. "It would have been more beneficial to secure those routes."

"I'm sure you did as well as anyone could have expected to."

Ben's mother sighs. "Well, I'm beat. I'll let you two catch up."

Ben scrambles to his feet, Hux rising with considerably more dignity as she sets her glass down and rises to her feet. Ben bends to kiss her cheek, feeling an all too familiar sense of shame. He's not a child anymore dammit! His only consolation is that Hux looks slightly abashed as well. His mother hugs him.

"I'll see you in the morning," she says. "Both of you."

"Yes, Senator," Hux says over Ben's "Goodnight, mom."

Hux bows slightly, cutting off the hug that Ben's mother intended. He's pulling back, Ben thinks. All that Jedi reserve going back up. Ben wants to ...he doesn't even know. Do something that makes Hux act like _Hux_ again. Show some sign that the fierce, unbreakable boy that he'd been before is still in there. Some sign. He wants to make Hux look at him again. He doesn't because his mother is looking up at him with a resigned expression that makes him feel about ten centimetres tall.

"Goodnight, boys," she says and waves Threepio out of the cabin ahead of her.

The silence she leaves is sour. Ben resists looking at Hux, glancing down at the table instead. "You haven't finished your drink."

"I-" Hux looks down. "No. I haven't."

"You don't want to waste it," Ben says and it comes out as a taunt. The glass rattles against the table; lifting half a centimetre before it drops again.

"I don't want to drink it," Hux says. "I don't drink these days."

"You've gone all Revisionist on me," Ben can almost hear his father saying the words. "That desperate to belong, huh?"

"I," Hux pauses; breathes out. "I don't have to justify my decisions to you, Ben."

"Oh, so now you'll use my name, Master Hux," Ben sneers back. He's guiltily enjoying this; tweaking Hux's temper is familiar ground. None of the other younglings had ever been able to fire Hux's temper like Ben could. He sees Hux open his mouth to retort, then he stops.

"You're correct," Hux says instead. "That was unpardonably rude, Senator Organa-Solo. I should not have presumed."

Ben stutters, completely wrong-footed by Hux's withdrawal. He's tempted to do something really stupid but his temper is not his Master. He's grown too much to be that bratty little boy again. He's outgrown these games. They both have. He draws back instead, falls back into his Senatorial role and inclines his head.

"Forgiven," he says blandly. "Let us not prolong this misery, hmm? Goodnight, Master Hux. No doubt the Force will grant you pleasant dreams."

He sweeps out of the cabin before Hux can say anything else. He gets around the corner before he punches the wall. Ben can feel the anger shaking through him. He doesn't even understand why he's so angry that Hux reacted, or didn't react, like that. He hasn't seen the man for nearly a decade! He hasn't thought about him for nearly a decade!

_Except that's not true,_ his mental voice sounds uncannily like his uncle and Ben snarls to himself. He doesn't! He doesn't think of Hux that often! They were friends as younglings. More by circumstance than desire. Both of them outsiders. Both of them chafing under their family's reputation; Ben as a Skywalker, Hux as an ex-Imperial. They were lonely children drawn together. It's all ancient history, Ben reminds himself as he pushes away from the bulkhead and storms down the corridor towards his cabin. He's got some Corellian brandy of his own and nobody there will judge him.

He rounds the corner to his cabin and pokes at the controls. They bleep. A red error code flashes up and Ben curses under his breath. Karking bantha-shit! He re-enters his code, jabbing each number in harder than before. Another error and Ben leans back on his heels, cursing again. He punches the code as slowly as he can bear and finally the light flashes green.

The flicker of movement in his peripheral draws his eye. He sees the muzzle flash. Sees the bolt. Sees it slow. The concentrated burst of light elongating. He can feel the heat of it. 

" _Ben!_ " A lean body crashes into his.

An outthrust hand. The bolt snaps back on itself. There's a metallic bang. A disc of black metal hits the deck. Ben turns to look at- _Hux?_ Hux tries to stop, Ben thinks. He opens his mouth and there's another movement. The other side of him. A familiar flicker. Kriffing karking cam-droid. The other droid flies to Hux's outstretched hand as Ben elbows the door controls. They beep and the door unlocks behind him. He manages to grab Hux by the back of the neck. They fall through the door together, the door swishing shut behind them. This time, the assassin-droid lands on the carpet.

Ben lands badly, air driven out in a rush. Hux might have managed better if Ben wasn't still hanging onto him. As is, Hux lands heavily enough that Ben sees stars for a second. Hux is all bones and pointy angles.

They wheeze together for a minute before Hux manages to roll off Ben to sprawl on the carpet beside him. Ben closes his eyes and strains to catch his breath. When he doesn't feel so light-headed, he pushes himself up onto his elbows to look over at Hux. Hux is already sitting up, the faintest blush of pink the only sign that he isn't perfectly composed. Hux catches his eye and lifts his right hand. Not the one he'd ...used. Ben sees the gleam of the chain that held the stone he'd been wearing on his forehead.

"You left it," Hux says defensively. "I thought I should return it."

"Lucky me," Ben says as he looks at the assassin-droid. It's a wicked-looking thing. "I didn't see it at all."

"It's designed for stealth," Hux says as it lifts from the carpet. Ben tenses but it's only the Force bringing it to Hux's hand. "It could have been on the ship for days without anyone noticing."

"What about the handler?" Ben asks.

"Probably not on board," Hux turns it over and frowns at it. "This is more sophisticated than it would be if its handler was controlling it directly. I think it was sophisticated enough to stay hidden until it saw an opportunity."

"Is that even possible?" Ben demands.

"I don't know for sure," Hux pokes at the undercarriage. "I know very little about droids like this. It was definitely targeting you but I don't know how long it's been lying in wait."

"Who would be targeting me?" Ben stares down at the droid.

"Well, I was hoping that you would know," Hux says dryly. 

"Well, I don't!" Ben snaps. Hux rocks back and Ben rakes a hand through his hair, snagging his fingers in his braids. "Dammit! ...I'm sorry. That was rude."

"You're entitled to be emotional," Hux says carefully. "You were nearly assasinated."

Ben thinks about arguing but he's exhausted. He's worse than useless like this and he's old enough to know it. He pushes himself to his feet. Hux is still poking at the droid, small screws unscrewing themselves and the main motivator falls out. Ben peers down at it.

"Remote activator," Hux says as he taps at it. "I doubt there are any more droids on the ship. The networking ports are inactive. It wouldn't be able to communicate with any other droids and the risk of exposure would be too high if there were more than one."

"That's a relief," Ben says honestly as Hux strips out some wires and detaches the blaster, setting it on one of the side tables. "I...what am I supposed to do?"

"Go to bed," Hux says. Ben twists around to stare at him. "There's nothing more to be done right now."

"I should tell my head of security," Ben says but he hears his voice waver.

"There's nothing to be done," Hux repeats as he stacks the disassembled droid on the small table by the viewport. "Alerting your security when there are reporters onboard will just draw more attention. I don't sense any additional danger."

Ben looks over his shoulder. His cabin door doesn't have a lock. Why would it? This is his mother's ship. His cabin has been his since he was a child. He's never had to worry about danger. He can't say any of that to Hux. His pride sticks in his throat just thinking about it. He swallows, ducks into the 'fresher to shed his clothes and make-up and comes out to find Hux inspecting the blaster from the droid again.

Hux glances at him, eyes lingering for a second before he looks back down. Ben shuffles past him and into his cabin. The door swishes shut and Ben dims the lights. His berth is quiet, a comfortable den of mismatched blankets and pillows from a hundred different worlds. He lies down and stares up at the faintly glowing stars that are stuck to the ceiling. Ben doesn't remember where Han had gotten them but it had been long ago. He had needed Hux's help to put them up; Hux had been fresh off a growth spurt and nearly thirty centimetres taller.

In the privacy of his dark cabin, Ben misses those days.

It takes a long time to get to sleep but Ben is exhausted. The negotiations, the ceremony, Hux...all of it takes a toll and he slips into sleep halfway through thinking that he's never going to sleep. He wakes to his alarm, feeling much better.

He's still rubbing sleep from his eyes as his door opens to reveal Hux floating cross-legged in the main cabin. Hux's eyes open immediately and his feet hit the ground a second later. Ben blinks at him. "You're still here?"

"I thought you would-I mean, I thought it prudent to keep watch," Hux sounds as wrong-footed as Ben feels. "Since I advised against waking your security."

"Oh," Ben ducks his head. "That was ...thoughtful. Thank you."

"It was no trouble," Hux runs a hand through his hair, snapping the tie holding it back. "Dammit."

"I have some spares," Ben offers, gesturing to the dresser.

Hux hesitates and Ben pulls one of the plainer ties from the untidy pile beside Anroth's brushes and holds it out. Hux takes it and offers Ben a quick smile. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do," Ben wants to draw out the conversation. It's still stilted and awkward but it feels like progress. Hux stayed the night. 

Before he can say anything, Hux tilts his head like he's listening. "Your security is coming and Rey is wondering where I am."

"Oh. Well, I suppose you have to..." Ben waves at the door.

"I should," Hux ties his hair back and offers Ben a half-bow. "The Force be with you."

"And with you," Ben manages, bowing in return.

Hux slips out the door and Ben sits down at the dresser. He doesn't even get the chance to brood; the door opens again to admit Captain Kreskam. She spots the assassin-droid halfway through her cheery "Good Morning!"

Ben's morning gets considerably louder after that. Narila arrives as Ben is trying to explain how Hux saved him from the assassin-droid and she promptly throws a fit. Ben gets her calmed down eventually, using liberal amounts of his Corellian brandy to help and Anroth shows up, late and radiating a feline satisfaction. Ben has to explain everything all over again which allows Captain Kreskam the opportunity to call his mother.

Leia arrives with Threepio twittering in her wake and her own security detail at her heels. Ben gets questioned all over again, like he's a child and he hangs onto his temper by his fingernails. The droid is inspected and Zulvot Tama, his mother's taciturn security expert, comes to much the same conclusions as Hux had; a remote droid with just enough intelligence to secret itself aboard and identify its target.

"Must have come aboard on Hosnian Prime," Tama declares. "We did a full security sweep after the last mission. We would have found it if it had been aboard then."

"You're sure it couldn't have been brought onboard on Isoth-6?" Ben asks. "They only have two spaceports. There were ships from a hundred different planets in the dock with us."

"Might have," Tama concedes unhappily. "But we were alert. More alert than they were on Hosnian Prime."

Leia catches Ben's eye and slightly shakes her head. Tama is one of the Survivors, only off-planet for less than an Alderaanian season when the Empire blew up her planet. Tama doesn't much care for the New Republic's decision to prioritize liberating worlds rather than resolving the problems facing Alderaan's people. She's only still in her job because she needs structure and Leia is still fiercely protective of her people. It's crystal clear that she's eager to blame the Senate security detail.

"You were lucky it didn't get a shot off," Tama says and Captain Kreskam nods. Ben says nothing. "I'll bring it to the secure cells, Senators. We'll report it to Senate Security when we land."

"Thank you, Major," Leia smiles at the other woman. "I think I'll have breakfast with my son this morning."

"That would be wise," Tama says, puffing up a little at the honorific. "Senator Organa-Solo's rooms are secure."

"I'll tell the cooks," Narila says but Leia raises a hand before she can reach for the door controls.

"I'm sure none of you need to be reminded," she says diplomatically, "but we have several reporters on board. I would rather not give whoever is behind this little plot any information so I am asking that none of you say anything to them. Or anyone else."

"Of course not!"

"Not a word, Your Highness!"

"Thank you," Leia smiles at them all and they hurry off. Tama takes the droid, Captain Kreskam talking into her ear about additional precautions as they go out together. Anroth vanishes to fetch the robes that Ben is going to wear for the day from his mother's laundry droids. Narila goes to organize breakfast. Ben holds his tongue until they're all gone. As soon as the door closes behind Narila, he arches his eyebrows at his mother.

Leia folds her hands in her lap and arches her eyebrows right back. Ben feels a twinge of nostalgia for the days when they could have a whole conversation without speaking.

"Why don't you want me correcting the good Major about the shot?" he asks bluntly.

"She wouldn't believe you," Leia says, ticking off her points on her fingers. "It's not something that most Jedi can do. I don't think anyone outside of the Jedi knows Hux can do that and I certainly don't want whoever is behind this knowing about it."

"How many Jedi can do it?" Ben asks immediately.

"Luke can stop one, I think," Leia says. "Probably Rey too but Hux is the only one who could reverse it."

"How long has he been able to do that?" Ben demands but Leia shakes her head.

"I don't know. I only know he can do it at all because he did it for Chewie on a mission a couple of years ago."

"Huh," Ben looks down at his hands. "Lucky me, I guess."

"I guess so," she smiles at him. "I am very glad you weren't hurt."

"I-" Ben starts. Surely his mother would know how to talk to Hux. She's clearly kept in touch. The door opening cuts him off as Anroth comes in with his arms full of robes. Narilia is right behind him with Threepio and T-2LC carrying trays. They eat a light breakfast while Ben's attendants pack up his cabin, neither of them saying anything. His mother rises to her feet, shooting him a rueful glance.

"I should go," she says. "We'll be landing on Hosnian Prime in about an hour."

"Understood," Ben rises to hug her and kiss her cheek. "I'll see you then."

Anroth bobs as Leia passes him. Then he sets down Ben's robes. "So, are we thinking the blue robes or the green ones, Senator?"

"I need to hit the 'fresher first," Ben says, "but the green would be more auspicious, I think."

"Green it is," Anroth sets one of the robes aside. "Victorious but gracious. I can work with that."

Ben's morning falls into a familiar routine from there. Narila brings him a fresh cup of kaf and his datapad, freshly loaded with messages from various committees and colleagues. Ben reads the messages and composes a few replies as Anroth deftly paints his face and Narila sorts through the various accessories. He doesn't need to offer much input, most of his mind on the newly signed agreement and his upcoming meeting with the Chancellor. Isoth-6 does not feature heavily in the Senate's thinking but the trade agreement should put an end to some long-running disputes and enable a few Bills to pass without additional months of debate. He's also managed to wrangle an invitation to the Ondothan Senator's seasonal Ball that evening which means more conversations with Anroth and Narila about what he's going to wear.

He almost manages to forget the assassination attempt, bizarre as that is. He has so many demands on his time and the success of this little mission means a lot. He doesn't think of the assassin droid or Hux until the ship has landed and he sees Hux and Rey, back in their long robes, waiting for the ramp to be lowered. Rey is saying something, Hux has his head tilted to listen and a faint smile on his face.

Ben feels another twinge, this one a little sharper and more pointed. He's seen Hux smile more in the last day than he saw him smile in a cycle when they were kids. Ben looks down at his datapad. He's not going to see Hux again. Not unless he actually seeks him out. He thinks that he might, maybe. Not right away. That would look needy, desperate. He doesn't want that. He thinks, stealing a glance over the top of his datapad, that he does want to get to know this grown-up Hux. That's probably allowed, right? 

The ramp lowers in a cloud of steam and Ben lets his mother go first. Hux and Rey follow him down the ramp with their hoods still down. Ben doesn't see his dad anywhere but he can see Chewie over the small crowd of advisors and crew that are in the dock. The Wookie waves enthusiastically and Ben grins at him. Han hates the pomp and ceremony of Leia's work but Ben fully expects him to be waiting impatiently in Leia's office. Soppy old romantic.

He refocuses on the closer attendants, just in time to see a tall figure in Jedi dress brush past the ground crew. The lights gleam on the neatly arranged tentacles and Ben's mood sours immediately. Only his Senatorial dignity (and the fact that there are a lot of people watching) keeps him from just running right back up the ramp.

Why did it have to be fracking Nemer? There are no not-Luke members of the Jedi Council that Ben would be happy to see dockside but Parr karking Nemer is the worst. Master "Have I told you about my cousin, Kit Fisto?" Nemer. Master of the snide comment and backhanded compliment. He had been a lousy teacher and a nagging nuisance after Ben's departure. Ben lets his eyes slide past the Nautolan as if he's barely noticed him and keeps going towards the door.

"Ben Solo," the huffy tone makes his shoulders curl up to his ears. Ben stops and looks at Master Nemer. He takes a certain vindictive pleasure in looking _down_ at Master Nemer. There can't be more than a couple of centimetres difference but Ben has too many memories of Master Nemer looming over him not to take a savage satisfaction in their reversed roles. "Well. You've ...grown, I see."

Ben inhales through his nose, hyper aware of the reporters who are coming off the ship behind him. Master Nemer opens his mouth, lips pursed like a closed anemone.

"Senator Organa-Solo," Hux interrupts, half-bowing to Ben then his mother. "Senator Organa. Our thanks again for your assistance."

"It was no trouble, Armitage," Leia says. "Master Nemer, how nice to see you."

"Senators," Master Nemer glowers at Hux before he bows his head. "Please excuse us. There are pressing matters requiring our attention."

"Of course," Ben answers for his mother. Master Nemer's expression sours and he turns on his heel, Hux and Rey falling in behind him. Rey waves goodbye as she hurries to keep up with Hux and Nemer's longer strides. Ben waves back before he tucks his hands into his sleeves. His mother shakes her head and draws him down to kiss his cheek.

"You've to speak with the Chancellor, I know," she says. "I don't suppose you have time for dinner with your poor mother?"

"I can always find time for you, mom," Ben says with a smile. "I have to brief Queen Pembani but after, I should be free until the Ondothan Ball."

"I'll see you later then," Leia smiles at him.

"Until then," Ben bows formally and ducks the teasing smack to his shoulder.

He's still smiling as he makes his way to the Naboo Senatorial suite. The Gungan representative, Shuf Tromek, is just coming out of the communications chamber as he comes in.

"Senator Ben! It'sa being good to see you!"

"And you, Representative Tromek," Ben smiles. "I trust all is well with you?"

"Me'sa got all sortsa news from the Bosses," Shuf's ears flap as she shakes her head. "They'sa wanting a whole lot of tings sorted."

"I can think of no-one better," Ben assures her.

"You'sa good at saying nice things," Shuf says. "But thank you."

Ben barely has time to take his seat before the holo-projector comes to life. Niadima Pembani has been Queen of Naboo for less than a planetary cycle. She is a little older than is typical for Queens and Ben knows she's still a little self-conscious in her role. He bows as soon as the image resolves.

"Your Highness," he says.

"Senator Organa," she smiles. "We are glad to see you well."

"Thank you, your Highness," Ben straightens up. 

"How was your mission?"

"I am pleased to report that the Isothians have signed the agreement," Ben reports. "There were some minor amendments."

Queen Pembani has questions and Ben does his best to answer them. Naboo's artisans prize the feathers and delicate grasses of Isoth-6 and the existing trade agreements are barely better than a bounty hunter's bargain. Ben shares all the observations he made and everything he was able to find out about Isothian tastes.

"I don't believe they have any interest in plasma," he concludes, "but I do believe that they might be receptive to a cultural exchange."

"This is excellent news, Senator," Queen Pembani smiles at him. "We are pleased that you have been so successful."

"It is my honour to serve," Ben says.

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty," T-2LC interjects, "but Chancellor Villecham will be expecting the Senator."

"Then we will not detain you," Queen Pembani raises her chin. "Please do pass on our greetings to the Chancellor and the Ondothan representatives."

"As you command, your Highness," Ben bows again, hiding a wince. The Ondothan Senator is perfectly courteous but perfectly remote. They're a contemporary of Ben's mother and Ben's never been able to shake the feeling that Senator Oomtek regards him as a child.

"We will speak again soon," Queen Pembani says. "Until then."

"Until then," Ben straightens up as the holo-projector cuts out.

"The Chancellor has not been briefed on the assassination attempt," T-2LC frets as Ben checks the document case. "Most irregular, in my opinion."

"I'm sure Captain Kreskam knows what she's doing," Ben soothes the droid absently. T-2LC had been his mother's; surely it should be used to irregularities? "There's nothing for the Chancellor to do. We don't have any solid information."

"It still seems highly irregular, sir," T-2LC sniffs. "And I think that Captain Kreskam should have assigned you a guard!"

"We're in the Senate complex," Ben reminds it. "There's security everywhere. Even Tama wouldn't see a risk in that."

"Well, it seems very reckless, sir," T-2LC follows along behind Ben as he leaves the Naboo suite.

Chancellor Villecham is a stately old man, ponderous and dignified. He welcomes Ben into his office with a cordial offer of refreshments. Ben takes a glass of citric and Villecham inclines his head in the Tarsunt equivalent of a paternal smile. He listens to Ben's report and asks some deliberate questions. Ben always has a hard time reading the Chancellor's expression but he thinks that he is pleased with the agreement. He nods approval when Ben suggests that Isoth-6 might, with some careful diplomacy, be willing to join the Republic.

"You've done very well, Senator Organa," he says. "Senator Organa-Solo, I should say."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Ben says.

"You have been very diligent," Chancellor Villecham nods, whiskers moving. "I had worried that you were too focused on your work, I confess. It is pleasing to see that you can perform such valuable work while you continue to lead your life. You are an example to other Senators, Senator Organa-Solo."

"...thank you?" Ben has no idea what the Chancellor is talking about. He can't even check with T-2LC. The protocol droid is still standing by the door behind him.

"I will not keep you," Chancellor Villecham rises to his feet. "I do congratulate you, Senator Organa-Solo, on a most successful mission. I look forward to seeing you achieve much more in your career."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Ben rises in his turn and bows. "I am happy to have been of service."

He steps out as the Chancellor's aides escort the next visitor in and T-2LC falls into step beside him. Ben holds off until they are in the corridor, well clear of any of the security cameras that monitor the Chancellor's office before he asks "What was that about?"

"I am afraid I don't know, sir," T-2LC rotates its head to peer at him. "I could access the holo-news feeds?"

"There were three reporters on the ship with us. I think I'd have noticed if something big enough to attract those parasites had happened," Ben snorts. He could go back to his office, answer the messages that have accumulated while he was away but he doesn't want to. He wants to see his dad. Han never hangs around Hosnian Prime long.

"I've been a smuggler my whole life," he always says, "and this place makes me feel dirty."

Ben's feeling a little nostalgic and, fine, he wants to see his mother smile when he tells her what the Chancellor said. He's never going to _be_ his mother but he's spent a long time learning how to follow in her footsteps. He knows that a lot of people have been waiting for him to fail. Leia's never been one of those people. He wants to share this victory with her.

"I'm going to my mother's," he says. "Cancel any appointments for the rest of the day."

"Very good, Senator," T-2LC turns away as Ben enters the lift. He checks his reflection in the transparisteel panel on the lift. His lip paint is a little faded but unremarkable. Ben looks calm, composed and every inch the Senator and he's feeling good as the doors swish open.

"SENATOR SOLO!"

"CAN WE ASK YOU A FEW QUESTIONS!?"

"SENATOR! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP!?"

"SENATOR! SENATOR ORGANA!"

Ben steps back and hits the door controls, cutting off the barrage of questions. He stares at the closed doors before hitting the button for the next floor up. It is one of the floors reserved for Senators and their staff. No access to the public. When the doors open, two protocol droids bow and Ben gets out without anyone shoving a camera in his face. His heart is hammering away at his ribs and he peers around, half-expecting another cam-droid-wielding reporter to leap from the alcoves.

"Senator! Oh, Senator Ben!" T-2LC comes hurrying out of another elevator. "Sir! I have the information you wanted!"

"What?"

"You were featured in a rather sensational feature on the Galactic Holo Observer, sir," T-2LC says primly. "It featured some ...suggestive footage."

"Show me," Ben orders. T-2LC hands him a datapad. It's showing one of the gossip shows on the main news transmission. The reporter is a chatty Neimoidian with impeccably green skin. The name displayed under her picture is Smushiff Putgo. Ben vaguely remembers the name; she's a gossip show host. She generally focuses on holo-drama stars or divas. He doesn't think that she usually features politicians. But that's definitely one of his official portraits showing over her shoulder.

The footage that follows is poor-quality but Ben recognizes the hallway of his mother's ship. The hallway just beyond Ben's cabin, in fact. Hux's red hair stands out against the cool palette that Leia prefers. Ben watches himself-in-the-footage grab Hux by the back of the neck and haul him through the door. The smallest glint of metal, just barely in-frame, must be the assassin-droid but it doesn't show clearly. Ben only sees it because he's focused on that part of the screen.

If you didn't know what had just happened... If someone had managed to hide the evidence of a blaster being fired... If you didn't see the out-of-place glint of metal amid Hux and Ben's loose tunics...

"It is somewhat suggestive, sir," T-2LC says unnecessarily.

Ben looks at the replay; his fingers pale against Hux's fiery hair. Hux's expression is mostly hidden by the angle but Ben's own expression is intense. It had been fear but without the vital context, it could be mistaken for desire. Ben kills the report, presses his face into his hands and breathes deeply. He could release a statement but he'll have to talk to Hux first. He needs to talk to Captain Kreskam too, see how much he can say about the assasination plot before he says anything to the media. 

"Call my mother," Ben says to T-2LC. "See how soon she can see me."

"Yes, sir!"

Ben steps into one of the comm suites to call Captain Kreskam. She reports that his mother's security has the droid and that her understanding is that Senator Organa intends to apply some pressure 'unofficially'. She does assure him that nothing of the assassination attempt has been leaked. Ben finishes the call with instructions to identify whatever bilge-sucking hack was responsible for that cam-droid. He sighs and spends another minute putting his face paint to rights. He isn't going to be able to avoid the cam-droids forever and if this is already in the news cycle, he won't be able to just wait it out.

He steps back out to find T-2LC waiting. "Well?"

"Your lady mother says that she will see you as soon as you can find the time to visit her," T-2LC manages a credible minic of his mother's voice. "I have taken the liberty of plotting a course for you that avoids all the public walkways."

"Thank you," Ben says fervently.

"It is a little longer," T-2LC warns as it transfers the route to Ben's datapad.

"That's fine," Ben says. "Clear the rest of my appointments for the day. Tell Anroth that I will respond to the holo-news personally as soon as I consult with my mother and Senate security. No comment until then"

"Very good, sir," T-2LC bows and Ben sets off.


	2. Chapter 2

He draws some curious glances, mostly from Senatorial staff, but the winding route mostly takes him past droids and low level maintenance staff who don't look twice at him. It's a relief to have some time to think. He doesn't like the public attention that being a Senator brings. His public work and dealings are all fair game of course, that's to be expected. Ben's private life should be private. He's never had a lover willing to linger in the face of the ravenous scrutiny. His friends are all Senators or their staff. He barely gets to see his father; Han complains that having his face plastered all over the holos brings every sandsucker out and then he has to shoot them or Chewie has to shoot them and that's just a sloppy way to run a business.

He thinks about Hux too. The holo-news are just as rabid for the Jedi of course but it's harder to spy on a Force-user who can outrun a cam-droid or simply make it stop working. Ben always avoids news of the Jedi. Avoided. He still saw some of the footage from the public events. Hux used to feature fairly often, robed and hooded, one step behind his Master during Mothma's Chancellorship. Ben has no idea if Hux has featured in any holo-news or documentary since. There had been a rash of stories when the new Jedi Order changed the Code's requirement for celibacy. Ben doesn't remember seeing Hux's face but he hadn't looked. He must have seen this report. The Jedi pride themselves on remaining aloof from mundane politics but they're not completely cut off from Galactic news.

Ben arrives at his mother's residence, mind still spinning. He doesn't know what to do but his mother will have a plan. His mother always has a plan. The door opens automatically and Threepio is waiting in the hallway.

"Master Ben," he bobs his head. "It is good to see you again so soon, despite the unfortunate circumstances. Your mother and Master Luke are waiting for you in the garden. If you go down this corridor-"

"I know the way," Ben interrupts. "Thanks, Threepio."

His mother's home is the _Millennium Falcon_. His mother's primary Hosnian residence is a generous building, always open to those who need her help. There are still touches of her personality everywhere but the garden is a living memorial, styled after the lost gardens of Alderaan with examples of all the surviving flora growing in abundance. Ben spent hours with the diaspora singing of their lost world during the long days after he left the Jedi. 

It is the fallow season in his mother's garden. The falling leaves cover the path and only a few bushes are flowering. The air is full of the smell of plants and earth and Ben takes a deep breath. He finds his mother and his uncle sitting by the fountain. Ben's stomach dips at the sight of his uncle's face as it always does. He clears his throat.

"Ben!" His mother stands up, holding out her hands and Ben crosses to kiss her cheek. "You made it past the reporters then?"

"T-2LC plotted a route through the Senate floors," Ben confesses. "I owe it a full service upgrade. I haven't said anything to anyone yet. I wanted to talk to you about what I'm going to say. What did Senate Security say? Captain Kreskam didn't have any answers."

His mother looks at his uncle who sighs.

"Not much," Luke comes over to hug him. "It's good to see you, Ben."

"Just like the rest of the Senate," Leia shakes her head. "They agree there was an assassination attempt but they say it was just a random act of terrorism. They won't say it but they're blaming the Isothians."

"The Isothians are an honorable people," Ben objects. "Covert violence is taboo in their culture. If they wanted to kill me, I would have been challenged in public. An assassin would be dishonorable. Besides, Isothians barely use astromechs. They don't have anything like the number of droids you'd need to hide an assassin droid. The treaty was a success."

"I know," Leia purses her lips. "I disagree but the Chancellor is ...reluctant to investigate further. He insists this is a minor matter."

"I disagree," Luke adds, folding his hands and shaking his head. "The Council agree with me but they cannot be seen to publicly undermine the Chancellor."

"Publicly?" Leia arches her eyebrows at her brother.

"Well, there is an opportunity here," Luke looks at Ben. "Until we know who is trying to kill you, you are obviously still in danger. Additional security will draw precisely the sort of attention that the Chancellor is trying to avoid."

"I can take care of myself," Ben complains. Leia and Luke look at each other for a second before Luke answers.

"An extra pair of eyes never hurts," Luke says. Before Ben can argue, Threepio comes shuffling out into the garden.

"Princess Leia, Captain Solo and Master Chewbacca have arrived."

Ben's mother brightens immediately and turns. Han strolls down the path behind Threepio. The old smuggler smirks but there's something softer in his eyes as he looks at his wife. He doesn't even look at Luke or Ben until after he's kissed her and he keeps his arm curved around her waist even then. 

"Hey, kid," Han hugs him one-armed. "Heard you'd been knocking those Senators dead. Good job."

Chewie comes over to hug Ben as well, barking proudly. Ben hugs him back. The smell of Chewie's fur makes him feel like a kid again in all the best ways. Chewie puts him back on his feet and turns to bow to Luke with elaborate formality before he hugs him. Luke is laughing when Chewie puts him back down. Ben almost doesn't see Hux hanging back by the door.

"Armitage," Leia sees him in the same second. Hux steps forward after a second's hesitation. He has his hood drawn up, hiding his hair and his face. Luke beams at him.

"Master Skywalker, Senators," Hux bows slightly. "Captain Solo-"

"Just Han, kid," Han corrects. "All that 'Captain Solo' stuff makes it sound like I owe you money."

Hux's gaze skitters past Ben. "Navigator Chewbacca."

Chewie ignores Hux's stiff formality and picks him up in a hug just like everyone else. Hux hugs him back awkwardly. Chewie says something about relaxing in his ear before he sets him back on his feet. Hux straightens his tunic and robe before he turns back to Luke.

"How was your meeting with the Council?" Leia asks.

Hux sighs. "Unproductive. Master Nemer says that the damage to the droid renders it useless for tracing."

"You did the right thing," Luke assures his former Padawan but Hux frowns all the same. "Your first priority was to save Ben. You did that. Tracing the perpetrator is secondary to that."

"I've got some people who might know about this," Han says. "Chewie and me, we've got a few sources who might know a little more."

"Which is all well and good," Leia says, "but Ben is still a target and we can't use Senate security without alienating the Chancellor."

"I'm still a junior Senator," Ben reminds them. "I cannot afford to alienate the Chancellor and he would see me hiring additional security as me acting against his wishes. I cannot jeopardize Naboo's diplomatic standing by offending Chancellor Villecham."

"I know some people," Han volunteers. "Not as official as your Security but they're good at this kind of thing."

"No," Ben says. "If you know them, the Chancellor's staff will know them or some of my opponents in the Senate will. I refuse to compromise my duty over this. I have too much to do to hide in my chambers all day."

"There is another option," Luke says thoughtfully. "One that won't impact your duties."

Ben doesn't trust the slight smile on his uncle's face. It's the smile he remembers from his childhood and stealing pallies from the Temple kitchens before evening meditation. He glances at Hux, an old habit that should have been broken years ago. Hux narrows his eyes at his Master.

"What'cha thinking there, Luke?" Han has settled in with his arm around Leia's waist. He's starting to smile as well. Ben has a sinking feeling.

"Well, there is one person who the Chancellor won't object to," Luke says. "It would give you some plausible deniability without putting the Chancellor in a position where he has to ask awkward questions. Even the holo-news wouldn't suspect Armitage was guarding you rather than courting you."

"What?" Hux says flatly.

"You cannot be serious!" Ben snaps in the same breath.

"The reports give you the perfect camouflage," Luke says. "Armitage's mere presence might deter your would-be assassin. There aren't many bounty-hunters willing to take on a Jedi."

"I'm not willing to bet my life on that," Ben says. "Or my reputation."

"I think your reputation will survive a dalliance," Leia says, hiding her smile against Han's chest.

"Nobody is going to believe this," Hux argues. "The Senator is known to keep his distance from the Jedi. This subterfuge isn't going to fool anyone.."

"Oh come on, Red," Han laughs. "You kids used to be inseparable. There's enough holo-footage in the _Falcon_ 's computers to prove that. I bet you it won't even take the rest of the day for those bilge-nerfs to find some of the old footage. Besides, it's not like the old days. You're not even going to be the hundredth Jedi to take a lover and Ben's a catch!"

Ben feels his cheeks heat and he glares at his dad. Han winks at him while Chewie hides his guffaw in a very-fake cough. Hux appeals to Luke. "I have responsibilities! The Code forbids me taking a—a paramour while I am training a padawan. Rey deserves my full attention, without distractions."

"I have faith in your ability to multitask," Luke says calmly. "I wouldn't suggest this if I believed that Rey's training would suffer. You are the best person; the only person for this task. The Council agrees."

Hux snaps his mouth shut as soon as Luke invokes the Council. His lips compress into a thin line as he bows his head. "As you command, Master Skywalker."

That leaves Ben to argue against this insanity on his own. Hux would cut his arm off before he defied the Council and their pomposity. He glares at Hux and turns to his mother again. "This really isn't necessary, mom. The Agreement has been ratified. There's no reason to suppose that I'm still a target. I think you're over-reacting."

"I don't think you're taking this seriously enough," Leia says sternly. "That attack was carefully planned. My ship security was compromised and the use of an assassin droid like that must have cost a fortune. This was a very deliberate act."

"It was one incident!"

"And until I know that there will not be a second incident, I don't want you left undefended!" Leia says. "I understand your concerns about offending the Chancellor, Ben. It's very noble of you but if you insist on not adding to your security detail then it will have to be Armitage."

"But, mom!" Ben winces from the whine in his own voice. He's lost this argument. His mother does not insist on much but with all three of them on one side, Ben's doomed. Leia lifts her chin and Ben blows out an irritated breath. Han coughs, smirk curling his lips and Ben glares at him.

"I'm with your mom, kiddo," Han says, "Until we know who's trying to get at you, every extra set of eyes is going to help."

"Fine," Ben throws his hands up, "but this is a stupid idea!"

Hux is stone-faced as Luke and Leia proceed to spend the next hour refining this idiocy. Ben refuses to cancel any of his engagements and Hux keeps pointedly reminding Luke of his own obligations. They hash out a compromise of sorts; there's no need for Hux to attend on Ben during debates or the committee meetings that take place in the Senate complex where Senate security will be watching. Ben nearly loses the argument on whether or not Hux should spend the nights in Ben's quarters when his mother raises an eyebrow at him and points out that he's never been shy about taking his partners back to his own quarters before. Ben stutters, flushing an ugly shade of red dark enough that he can see it reflected in Threepio's shell.

"Captain Kreskam has been intending to up security at my quarters," Ben argues. "With the success of my mission to Isoth-6, it would make sense that she's doing so now."

"How long will that take?" Han asks.

"A couple of days," Ben says before he glowers at his mother. "I wouldn't bring a...companion back to my quarters while she's doing that. It would be rude!"

"You could stay in the Senate complex for a few nights," Luke suggests. "It shouldn't attract too much attention unless you do it every night."

Ben privately resolves to find some matter that he can plausibly spend hours on without leaving the Senate as soon as he makes his way back to his office. Hux offers no further opinion on the matter, looking out over the garden with his hands tightly clasped in front of him. Luke dismisses Hux's part of the ruse with a wave of his hand.

"No-one would expect Armitage to be chatty about a relationship," he says. "Certainly not to pushy reporters and the other Jedi will respect his privacy. There should be no concern there."

"As you say, Master Skywalker," Hux says.

"We should limit the number of people who know the truth," Leia says. "The fewer the better."

"Rey must be told," Hux says before Ben can even open his mouth.

"The Council will be told as well," Luke nods. "No other Jedi, I think. Their reactions should be genuine."

"What about Ben's staff?" Leia asks.

"Tell them as little as possible," Han says. "They'll be the ones people turn to for gossip and it's better if they believe what they're saying."

"I'm not getting a say in this?" Ben asks incredulously.

"We can't risk people learning about the assasination attempt," Luke says firmly. "Not until we know more about the people behind this asassination attempt."

Ben argues but Luke is immovable. He gives up when C-3P0 comes back into the garden to inform Leia that Anroth has been looking for Ben. 

"Probably to discuss my response to the reports," Ben says.

"We'll leave you to work out the remaining details between yourselves," Leia says. "I should attend to my own staff."

"And I should inform the Council," Luke inclines his head. "Armitage, I leave this matter in your hands."

"Yes, Master Skywalker."

Han follows Leia out, Chewie waving as he follows and Ben is left alone in the garden with Hux. Hux turns away almost before the doors close behind them. The gardens have huge viewports that look out over the city lights. They're more overgrown than Ben remembers but Hux doesn't seem to be that interested in the view. He rakes his hand through his hair and sighs. He startles when Ben reaches out to him.

"You know you're going to have to stop doing that every time I touch you if this is going to work," Ben says. It comes out as mean and Hux glares back at him.

"Doing what?"

"Acting like a Padawan on their first trip to a brothel," Ben says. 

"Of course," Hux shakes his head. "You'd hardly be interested in an inexperienced partner."

"I wouldn't say that," Ben looks him up and down. "But you wouldn't be inexperienced for long once we _were_ in a relationship."

He feels a vicious thrill of triumph at the faint flush in Hux's cheeks. Hux scowls at him. "Perhaps you're not as irresistible as you think, Senator."

"You can't call me Senator," Ben says. "Come on, Hux, surely you still remember my name?"

"Do you even remember mine?"

"You've always been Hux," Ben waves a dismissive hand. "Only the Masters ever called you Armitage."

Hux pauses as if Ben's surprised him. 

"Come on, Hux," Ben taunts him. "You can still remember my name, yes?"

"Of course, Obi-Wan," Hux says with a perfectly straight face. Ben's jaw drops and he stares at Hux. Hux's slight smirk makes him feel like the clumsy child he used to be. 

"My name is Ben," he says. Obi-Wan was the hero of the Clone Wars, the Master who taught his grandfather and uncle before his death. The paragon of Jedi virtue and ideals who held to the Code in the face of the Empire and the Sith. Even his alias carries a heavy weight.

"That too," Hux allows.

Ben can't stop staring at Hux's mouth. He hates the way Hux smirks. It's always made him feel hot and prickly with rage and they're too old to wrestle until the feelings go away. His mother's garden doesn't have mud to throw at Hux even if he was still a child. He can't hit Hux. A black eye would ruin their story.

So he kisses Hux instead.

It's a bad kiss; too clumsy and their teeth clack together but Hux's lips are surprisingly soft. He tastes of the taurine tea he always favoured. Hux takes up so much space in Ben's head that he's surprised to have to bend his neck to kiss him. Hux jerks his head back and Ben stares into his eyes. Hux stares back at him, lips wet and pink and Ben sways towards him.

"Oh, Master Ben! Master Hux! You're still here!" C-3P0's voice makes them both jump. Ben sways back and Hux steps past him before Ben can get his mind back on their conversation.

"I should return to the Temple," Hux says. "I will see you later, Sena- _Ben_ "

Ben feels a moment of triumph but Hux doesn't look at him, drawing up his hood and disappearing into the hallway. He's left staring after Hux with C-3P0 peering at him and the faint taste of taurine tea on his lips. 

"Are you all right, Master Ben?" C-3P0 asks. 

"I'm fine."

"You look a trifle flushed, if you don't mind my saying so, Master Ben," C-3P0 says primly. "Shall I fetch you some tea? Perhaps some broth?"

"No," Ben shakes his head and turns away from the window. "I need to get back to my office. I'll need to issue a statement before the holo-news run away with this story."

"Well, as you think is best of course," C-3P0 says. "May I at least call for a speeder for you?"

"Fine," Ben licks his lips. 

This isn't going to work, he thinks. That kiss was a disaster. He and Hux hate each other. That's going to be obvious to anyone who looks at them. This whole plan is just crazy. He keeps thinking about that because he can't think about the kiss. He's never thought about what sort of a kisser Hux would be. He can't really judge Hux's kissing ability from just one kiss like that. It wouldn't be fair. Especially when Hux didn't kiss him back. Ben has to forcefully turn his thoughts away from imagining what sort of a kisser Hux would be if he was participating because that just makes him feel light-headed and overheated.

He gets to believe that the plan is doomed to failure right up until he arrives in his office where Anroth is waiting with a datapad in one hand and a holo-projector in the other. Ben stops in the doorway. There's a new report scrolling past on the holoprojector with cam-footage from outside of his mother's garden. The headline "Jedi-Senator ROMANCE??" circles the footage as Ben gets to watch exactly what Hux looks like when he's kissed. It still looks awkward to him but Anroth turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Senator Organa-Solo," he says with a wicked smile. ""We'll be needing to issue a statement about this!"

Ben wishes he could just hide under the desk but Anroth helps him draft a very dry statement that boils down to him not admitting that he and Hux are romantically involved but not denying it either. It is only going to fan the flames, Anroth warns him. Ben can't admit that's what he intends without making his secretary very suspicious. He manages to convince Anroth to just send the damn statement and pulls out his own data-pad and brings up his official correspondence.

"Can you notify the Senator from Ondoth that I'll have a plus one at their event?" he tells Anroth.

"Certainly, Senator," Anroth beams at him. "Will Master Hux require assistance with his wardrobe for the event?"

"He's a Jedi," Ben says blankly. "He's not going to dress up. Especially not for a ball."

"It would be nice if you were co-ordinated," Anroth says primly. "I'm certain we could add some flourish to his appearance. He has such striking colouration!"

"I'll ask," Ben says curtly. "Now, about the Twi'lek request for refugee support?"

The rest of the afternoon passes without any mention of Hux or the stupid reports. Ben gets some messages from friends and peers remarking on it but he doesn't respond to any of them. He doesn't get any message from Hux which is fine. He wasn't expecting one. Anroth brings back a personal message from Senator Oomtek, gladly accepting Hux's presence for the evening's party. Ben tells Anroth to inform Hux, using the excuse of a hearing that is starting in one of the committee rooms. He listens to the complaints that a new criminal faction is trying to stake a claim on the various scrapyards of Imperial ships. Most of the Senate isn't interested but there are small traders and various travelling salvage crews who are suffering.

There's very little detail about the faction. The petitioner claims that anyone who tries to investigate them disappears once they get too close. It sounds like an excuse lifted from an old school holo-drama and Ben can see his own doubts reflected in the eyes of the other Senators. They come to no real conclusions and Ben suggests that they draft a motion to inform the Senate. The petitioner doesn't seem enthusiastic but Ben can't see anything else to do. It's a boring meeting without any real news or urgency.

Every sentient in the Galaxy likes to hint that their problems are caused by remnant Imperial factions. It's cost his mother a lot of influence with Chancellor Villecham. He thinks it's a lazy attempt to manipulate the Senate with old ghosts and he has vetoed several bills that contained too much focus on the days of the Empire.

"We are responsible for leading the Galaxy into the future," he told the Senate when Leia challenged his veto on the last Intelligence bill. "It behooves us to leave the past in the past. The Empire is dead. Let it stay dead. We have greater concerns than ancient history."

Ben finds himself somewhere between the Chancellor and his mother. The Empire is dead but he sees the scars it's left all over the Galaxy. There is real pain and lingering damage from Imperial rule everywhere and Ben feels that the Chancellor underestimates how much people still care. He doesn't know what he can do but he does propose the motion. The clerks take notes and the chairperson sets a date to reconvene one tenery cycle later to debate the final wording. Ben rises from his chair with a sigh of relief.

He returns to his office, dictating various messages to T-2LC as he walks. The protocol droid reminds him that the Ondothan ball is that evening and many of his Senate allies will be present.

"Master Hux has also agreed to join you," T-2LC informs him. "Master Ziskel has prevailed upon him to meet you at your quarters beforehand to better coordinate your outfits and general appearance."

"Good," Ben rolls his shoulders back deliberately. "Any other pressing business?"

"No, sir," T-2LC says after a momentary pause. "You have several pending messages from the sub-committees for salvage and plasma scientific research oversight but nothing that requires immediate response."

"Excellent," Ben says. "Can you order a speeder to take me home?"

"Master Ziskel and your security detail are waiting for you by the auxiliary exit on floor 3445," T-2LC says. "With your permission, I will remain in your office until the minutes of the hearing are ready to send."

"That's fine," Ben steps into the lift.

Anroth is waiting exactly where Ben expects him and more surprisingly, he doesn't say anything about Hux. Captain Kreskam is sitting in the pilot's seat. She pilots them through the early evening traffic while Anroth briefs Ben on the likely attendants at the ball. Most of them are likely to be junior Senators and Ben is hoping to see some friendly faces. 

They also go over the file on Senator Oomtek. Ben has to make a good impression on Senator Oomtek; one of the oldest serving Senators even if one deducts the cycles spent in an Imperial prison during the latter cycles of the Empire. They are one of the most respected voices in the Senate and Naboo has been trying to formalize the trading ties to Ondoth for years. Hux may actually be an advantage in that; the Ondothians revere the Jedi and having Hux there will give Ben a chance to make the desired impression. Ben tries to focus on that rather than the fact that he's going to be seeing Hux very soon.

Hux isn't waiting for them but Ben chooses to bathe while Anroth makes some selections for what Ben might wear that night. Ben selects a rich green that will compliment Hux's more austere colouring and tells Anroth to choose the more understated formal jewelry. The last thing he wants is to look tacky beside Hux. Ondoth tends towards austere dress and many Ondothians consider Nabooian tastes to be garish. Part of Ben's reason for going to this event is to represent the artisans and craftsmen of Naboo so he isn't willing to go without jewelry entirely. It takes nearly an hour to reach a compromise. Anroth has just finished evening out his complexion when the entry port chimes.

Narila goes to open the door while Anroth tsks over the circles under Ben's eyes. Ben can't help but tense when he hears Hux's voice in the entryway. Anroth swats his shoulder lightly and reaches for the rich green paints. Narila ushers Hux into Ben's wardrobe room. Hux is clean-shaven, hair hanging loose and he might be wearing a fresh set of robes. It's hard to tell and Ben gratefully closes his eyes so Anroth can apply the liner.

"Master Jedi," Anroth says cheerfully. "How good to see you."

"It is good to see you too, Assistant Ziskel," Hux says smoothly. "Senator."

"Hux," Ben says.

"Ben," Hux corrects himself. It sounds stilted and unnatural and Ben has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

"So, how much leeway am I being permitted?" Anroth asks.

"Leeway?"

"You and the Senator will have to match," Anroth says, still upbeat and cheerful.

"I don't think that would be appropriate," Hux says stiffly.

"It's a celebration," Anroth argues. "It wouldn't be anything too obvious. The Jedi look is a classic for a reason but you aren't attending this event as a Jedi."

"I am always a Jedi," Hux says. There's some emotion in his voice that Ben can't identify.

"But you're not attending as an official representative of the Jedi," Anroth tries. "I promise it will be very reserved but you are attending as the Senator's escort. It would be best if you were coordinated."

"A point," Hux concedes reluctantly.

"Anroth knows what he's doing," Ben says. "You can trust him."

There's a slightly awkward pause before Hux sighs. "Well, if you say so."

"Wonderful!" Anroth claps his hands. "Don't open your eyes for another minute, Senator. Narila, I was thinking perhaps the polished green stones for the hair."

"I think so," Narila says. "Please, sit down, Master Hux."

A few peaceful minutes pass while Ben dresses in the heavy brocaded robes that Narila and Anroth already chose for him. Narila creates a complex pattern of braids that only pinch a little as she adds the jewels and chains that support it. He can't see much of what Anroth is doing with Hux. Hux has taken a seat that puts him mostly out of Ben's line of sight because he's still an inconvenient bastard apparently. 

"Have you met Senator Oomtek before?" he asks as Anroth comes back to him with a fresh palette in his hand.

"No," Hux says. "Although, Ondoth has always been well-inclined to the Jedi. Master Annendie was fortunate enough to be sheltered by one of their senior families during the purges."

"I'd forgotten that." Ben closes his eyes to let Anroth dust some powder on his eyelids. "They were certainly happy to include you in my invitation."

"That was kind of them," Hux says neutrally.

"I didn't even think they knew my name," Ben cracks one eye open just enough to peek at Hux. Nothing showing in his face, of course. "But they personally reached out to approve you."

"No pressure then," Hux says dryly and surprises a laugh out of Ben.

"There we go," Anroth says at last. "Narila? What do you think?"

Ben turns away from the mirror, feeling centred and serene. Most of the pictures he has of his grandmother are formal portraits from her time as Queen or Senator. He always feels a little closer to her when he's in full formal regalia. He can only aspire to her serene beauty but he takes comfort from their similarities. It's gotten him through all his formal events so far. 

He blinks at Hux who has his hair pinned back with small polished stone clips and the faintest touch of eye-paint at the corners of his eyes. The touches are very subtle but they take his breath away. Hux looks different. Ben's throat clicks as he swallows. "You look...nice."

"Thank you," Hux offers a slight bow that makes Narila sigh wistfully. "You look, uh, very impressive."

"Thank you," Ben looks at Anroth. "Is the speeder ready?"

"Yes, Senator," Anroth fidgets with a brush. "Are you sure you don't want a pilot, Senator?"

"It's less than four clicks," Ben says dismissively. "We could walk that distance and Captain Kreskam and her men will be right behind us."

Really, the last thing he wants is another audience. It's going to be awkward enough to spend the time alone with Hux on the way there but it will let them discuss their little deception without potentially unfriendly ears. Ben's going to be making enough of a fool of himself. He holds out his hand and Hux takes it. They don't look like anything but two strangers awkwardly holding hands but Anroth sighs.

"You make a splendid couple," Narila tells them. "So very like your grandparents, Senator."

"Although General Skywalker was taller than Queen Amidala," Anroth says with a teasing smile.

Hux lifts his chin like he can add an extra couple of centimetres. Ben laughs at him and Hux looks away, clearing his throat. Narila follows them out to the speeder, adding more small touches every step of the way. Anroth runs back and forth to fetch her brushes and the clips she wants. Ben's speeder is a glossy bronze rather than the traditional silver but sleek and beautiful. Captain Kreskam is standing beside a more traditional speeder parked just behind it.

"Senator," she starts as soon as she sees Ben. "I really do think that it would be better if one of my guards travelled with you and Master Hux in your speeder."

"I will be fine, Captain," Ben says dismissively. "I have a Jedi Master for a co-pilot. I'm perfectly safe."

"Senator, I don't think it's—"

"It will be fine," Ben repeats, more firmly.

"Yes, Senator," Captain Kreskam salutes. "We'll be right behind you, sir. Just in case."

"Fine," Ben turns back to Hux. "What do you think?"

"It's very neat," Hux says, which proves he hasn't got any better at giving compliments. 

"Do you want a copy of the specifics or are you willing to trust my memory?" Ben jokes.

"You always knew your way around an engine," Hux hesitates, "Ben. If you say this is a good speeder, I will believe you."

"No, you won't," Ben snorts. "You wouldn't take Luke's word on the weather without checking for yourself."

Hux doesn't seem to have an answer to that and the conversation tapers off. Hux does strap himself into the passenger seat with great care and he clings to the edge of the seat when Ben sends them into the air. It's another jarring change; Hux used to help him hot-wire the old speeders that were all the younglings were trusted with. They'd gone flying together through swamps, over icy plains and through billowing sandstorms and the worst Hux had ever done was swear at him. He was never afraid and Ben had been a bad pilot as a child.

"You are alarming your guards," Hux says. Ben glances over his shoulder. Captain Kreskam has been part of his staff for three cycles and she's still not comfortable with the traffic in the Galactic capital.

He doesn't say anything because he doesn't know how to put the complicated knot of emotions into words that don't make him sound like an immature juvenile. The city spreads out below them. It's a large city although Hosnian Prime is practically a natural world compared to Coruscant. He mentions that thought and Hux nods.

"It will be another generation at least before Coruscant is fit to be the capital again," Hux says. "Some of the older Masters remember when it was the capital of the Old Republic. They say it has decayed."

"My mother would agree," Ben says. "Her father brought her to the Senate a few times and she thinks that the rot was already setting in."

"She may have been right," Hux says. "The Jedi are attempting to cleanse the old Temple but it is hard work. Sidious's taint runs deep and he was very intent on desecration. The people who live in the shadow of the Temple are still traumatized."

"The cult of Vader is still going strong," Ben weaves through the evening traffic. "So I've heard, that is."

"I believe so," Hux winces as Ben spins them past a flashy red speeder with half a working engine. "I have not been to Coruscant for long enough to experience it myself but Master Nemer has been spending much of his time on the restoration and he says that there are still fanatics everywhere."

"Well, if Master Nemer says so," Ben scoffs. He's sure that the stuffy old fish saw one juvenile with a Vader patch and condemned the whole planet. Hux jolts as they veer past the speeder in front, the seat squeaking as he clings to it. Ben hides his smile. "Nothing to worry about, Hux. Naboo speeders are the best engineered speeders in the Galaxy."

"You don't need to market them to me, Sena-Ben," Hux says. "I'm hardly in the market for a speeder."

"You might be in the future," Ben says. "I have to advocate for my planet's economic interests."

Hux snorts and Ben turns them out of traffic to join the queue of speeders outside the Ondothan Senatorial Residence. The first of the public lighting arrays starts to flicker on, casting strange shadows as the Hosnian sun sinks below the horizon.

The ball is a mix of formality and deliberate casualness, not typical of the host. Ondoth prides itself on its traditions. Ondoth has been a steadfast member of the Galactic polity since the days of the old Republic and Oomtek's reputation means their Seat in the Senate is theirs for as long as they want it. They have no need to curry favour with anyone. Ben suspects his invitation was mostly so the Senator could assess him in person.

Hux steps out of the speeder on his heels, nodding to the droid who directs it away. He looks out of place, Ben thinks meanly, too austere amid the splendour of the gathering Galactic nobility. Hux looks at the gathered ranks and sighs very quietly before he turns to offer his arm. "Senator?"

" _Ben_ ," Ben corrects him in a hiss. He takes Hux's arm and they climb the stairs together.

Oomtek's protocol droid is waiting in the reception hall with several of Oomtek's personal security stationed by the doors. Ben sighs. All protocol droids are neurotic and idiosyncratic but Oomtek's droid has all the personality and charm of Palpatine's Inquisitors. Ben hates dealing with the thing and he grew up with Threepio!

"Senator Solo-Organa," the protocol droid intones. Its photoreceptors flare as it takes in Hux. "And Guest?"

"Jedi Master Armitage Hux," Ben says airily. "He should already be on the list?"

"Master Hux," the protocol droid actually bows slightly. "A very good evening to you gentlemen. Welcome to the reception."

It looks down at the two lightsabres still clipped to Hux's belt and there is a second of pointed silence. It is technically forbidden to carry a weapon when attending a ball but Jedi are often an exception. Indeed, Hux lifts an eyebrow and the protocol droid stutters for a moment before it lifts a hand towards the door.

"Thank you," Hux says pleasantly.

Ben has to fight his smile as they pass the security guards and the doors open. The music that spills out is higher pitched than Ben prefers. He feels the tension run through Hux's arm but none of it shows on Hux's face. They certainly draw enough attention, drawing a hush behind them as they descend to the main floor. Ben counts a half-dozen camdroids orbiting the throng and leans to whisper in Hux's ear. "We're here to have a good time. Try acting a little less like I'm dragging you to your execution, hmm?"

Hux catches his eye for a moment. "I see our host."

"Ben!" Senator Oomtek emerges from a knot of toadies to greet them. "So wonderful to see you!"

"Senator Ooomtek," Ben delays letting go of Hux for a second before clasping his forearms in the traditional greeting. "I could never pass up a chance to enjoy your hospitality."

"I am pleased to welcome you and your guest to my home." Oomtek's eyes are sharp.

"Senator Oomtek of Ondoth," Ben says and Hux steps back up to his side. "May I introduce you to Master Armitage Hux of the Jedi Order."

"Senator Oomtek." Hux inclines his head.

"Master Hux!" Oomtek presses a hand to their chest and bows. "The Jedi are always welcome in my home and halls. You most especially."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Senator," Hux smiles very slightly and the dappled spots on Oomtek's face flush dark with pleasure. "I have heard great things about your parties. Ben has been looking forward to this for at least a week."

"Most gratifying," Oomtek chuckles. "A host always likes to know their work is appreciated. Come! Let me introduce you!"

Hux looks to Ben for an instant before he extends his arm again. "Ben?"

"So kind," Ben's smile feels wooden.

Oomtek does in fact introduce them to the senior Senators and Administrators. Most of them already know Hux of course. He's not often seen on Hosnian Prime these days but Luke was the Jedi representative to the Senate for years and as his Padawan, Hux spent years on Hosnian Prime until he passed his Trials. Ben knows all of Oomtek's cronies by name but he's had few opportunities to approach them directly. He can't squander this opportunity just because he's here under false pretenses. He grits his teeth and smiles blandly as Senator after Senator congratulates him on making such a suitable match.

"Such a surprise. Why, I couldn't believe it when I saw the reports. Ben Organa-Solo with a Jedi?" Senator Fegwan of Coruscant beams at them with a gleam in her eye. "I have to know! However did you two meet?"

Wretched old gossipmonger, Ben thinks. Fegwan's expected to lose her seat in the next election; the Coruscant seat is practically cursed with how often the planetary government changes. She wouldn't be so rude if she thought she'd have to deal with Ben in the next session.

"We met as children," Hux says to Fegwan. 

"Oh, yes!" She smirks at Ben. "You were padawans together, weren't you?"

"Younglings," Ben corrects. "I left the Order before I became a padawan."

"Ah, yes!" Fegwan drains her glass and takes a fresh one from a passing droid. "Such a shock that was. I think the whole Galaxy was taken by surprise."

"Ben and I were good friends," Hux says, still serene and bland. "That did not change when Ben elected to follow in his grandmother's footsteps. The Senate is the bulwark of the Republic after all."

"And now you are more than friends?"

"We're still finding our feet," Ben interrupts. "We would have preferred a little more time in private but..."

"Damn camdroids," Oomtek sniffs as there aren't half-a-dozen circling the group as they speak. Ben can see them turn slightly to ensure a good angle even! "I've been considering an amendment to the recent laws regarding privacy."

The conversation moves on and Ben excuses them a few minutes into a lengthy complaint about a Senator who retired nearly twenty years past. Even the cam-droids tire of the story and drift off. Hux allows Ben to steer him towards the bustling bar. Ben scans the groups around them; they aren't drawing so many eyes now at least.

"Good job on story-telling," he says and Hux glances at him. "You lie like a politician. That story about childhood friends? Oomtek loved it."

Hux looks away, lips compressing and Ben rolls his eyes. If Hux is going to be a jerk no matter what Ben says, this whole thing is going to be a disaster. He's wondering if it would be better or worse to have a big public fight when Hux breathes out harshly and stands a little straighter. He takes the drink Ben grabs for him from one of the passing droids and sips it. Ben stops a droid with food on its tray and carefully picks a selection of the small foods. He hasn't eaten for hours.

Most of Oomtek's offerings are intended for humans but Hux plucks a purple pastry from his hand before Ben can even sniff it. "Not unless you have a rancor's digestive tract."

"How can you even tell?" Ben complains but there's a green snack that tastes delicious and Ben picks a couple more from passing trays.

"A Jedi disrupting an event to be sick would be most improper," Hux says and Ben snorts. The corners of Hux's eyes crease. His eyes slide past Ben. "Someone wants your attention, I think."

Ben turns to see Wondre Nikka, the junior Senator for Chandrila, waving at him from a gaggle of admirers and friends. They've taken over one of the alcoves and some of the stuffier guests are peering at them with pursed lips and rolling eyes. He tugs Hux along with him, squeezing his arm when he feels Hux's arm tense. Ben doesn't have time for more than a warning look.

"Wondre!" Ben lets go of Hux's arm to hug her. "You look amazing!"

"Why thank you, Ben," she presses dry kisses to each of his cheeks. "You've added a new accessory, I see."

Her eyes flick to Hux as if he's deaf. The rest of their little group are openly staring at Hux. One or two are smirking but the expressions fade as Hux regards them coolly. His expression is entirely neutral but his eyes are sharp. One of Wondre's paramours adjusts her robes nervously.

"Senator Wondre Nikka," Ben steps back, catching Hux's elbow to draw him closer, "may I present you to Jedi Master Armitage Hux."

"Master Hux," Wondre smiles thinly.

"Senator Nikka," Hux inclines his head. "My congratulations on your recent mission."

"I had hardly thought the Jedi were interested in mere matters of trade," Wondre says, both eyebrows rising before she catches herself. 

"Master Tano was part of the intelligence mission that was sent last year," Hux says. "The Jedi are always pleased to be of assistance to the Senate."

Hellilan, Wondre's chief of staff, snorts into his brandy and there is a scattering of sniggers. Wondre's smile is simply a baring of teeth. Ben doesn't remember her mentioning Jedi as part of the intelligence briefing. Did she know? Wondre was removed from the liaison committee two years ago when she'd had a very public argument with Master Tano. He can't imagine her cooperating with the Jedi on a mission she was running.

"It's a surprise to see a Jedi at a ball," one of the aides chimes in. Ben barely knows him; he's a secretary to the Zeaso Senator but Ben doesn't remember his name. He's been trying to court Wondre for two years with no success. 

"Isn't it against your Code to have fun?" Zak Trule, junior protocol aide to the Senator from Flove, chimes in. His expression is contemptuous.

"It is not," Hux says and lets the silence hang for a second. Trule glowers at him but Hux holds his stare until Trule looks away, calling for another drink. "Our duty must come first but we are hardly droids."

"And yet," Wondre accepts a glass of sparkling wine from one of the droids. "You're the only Jedi here. Why is that?"

"There are still very few of us," Hux says blandly. "It would be improper for us to only attend some events. It might imply favouritism if the Jedi did not attend all events and the Jedi as an Order are neutral in Senate politics."

" _You_ 're here," Trule interrupts.

"As Ben's guest and a private individual," Hux answers, arching an eyebrow. "The invitation was for him, not me. I am not here to represent my Order, merely to spend time in his company."

Wondre studies him over the rim of her glass. "A very diplomatic answer, Master Hux."

"Thank you, Senator," Hux bows slightly. "From such an accomplished diplomat as yourself, I will take that as a great compliment."

This time, Wondre's smile is more genuine. A wave of her hand empties two chairs beside her and she starts talking about some minor diplomatic matter in Chandrila's quadrant. Hux seems to be holding up his end of the conversation so Ben turns to Grinte, the observer for the Corellian Senator. He's an amateur pod-racer and always happy to talk about engines and modifications without needing Ben to say much.

It's just as well. The rest of the group relax the longer Hux just sits there without bursting out into a judgemental tirade and conversation turns to other matters, mostly gossip about the other guests and those who didn't come. Ben doesn't participate in the gossip as much as he would normally, too aware of Hux's quiet scrutiny. Trule has four more drinks as they're sitting there and he glowers across the table at Hux and Wondre.

Ben's stomach growls. There's no real food being offered; only Oomtek's server droids threading through the crowds with endless trays of finger foods. Hux must notice Ben looking because when the next server droid passes just beyond their little group, all three of the green crackers on its tray lift into the air. The conversations around the table fall silent as the crackers float over.

"Oh, how thoughtful!" Wondre laughs and the others join in after a second. "Ben, you've snagged a real gentleman! I'm so jealous."

Ben takes the crackers out of the air as casually as he can. He nods to Hux who doesn't say anything in response. The crackers are delicious. 

"Ah, at last!" Wondre sets her glass aside as Oomtek's musicians strike up. Half a dozen of the other guests around the table sit up straighter. Trule tugs at his jacket and opens his mouth. Wondre looks around the table then turns to Hux. "Do you dance, Master Hux?"

"Somewhat," Hux says as the band starts to play. Wondre extends a hand. Hux rises to take it and follows her out onto the floor. Ben prefers not to dance at these functions; most of his potential partners are small enough that he feels a little like Chewbacca trying to fit in his mother's cabin. He'll dance in the cantinas, where the only people watching are the other dancers.

Hux doesn't seem to notice any of the onlookers gaping at him. Ben's surprised to realize Hux can actually dance. He doesn't even look like Ben just asked him to lick an exhaust while he's doing it. Ben shouldn't be surprised, he tells himself. Hux is a Jedi Master; of course he knows how to move and use his body. The slow pulse of heat in Ben's gut makes him swallow and he turns away.

"Your paramour can dance," Trule sneers, slouched in his chair.

"He's a Jedi," Ben sneers right back. "What else do you expect?" 

Wondre keeps Hux on the dance floor for two additional songs before they come back to the group. He even lifts a drink from a passing server droid's tray for her on the way. Wondre is breathless and smiling. She genuinely smiles at Hux who doesn't react to the jealous looks from around the table. Hux takes his seat while Wondre talks about the different dance styles currently in fashion with the woman on her other side. Trule drinks another two drinks and starts slurring his words. Several people drift away from the group as he rants about a mining relief bill that has been held in committee for the last year.

"We'd never have had this problem in the good old days!" Trule jabs his finger at Hux who is watching him with narrowed eyes. "The Emperor knew how to treat the Core Worlds!"

"If you consider enslavery and exploitation to be proper treatment," Hux says coldly. 

"Pfah! What would you know about it, _Jedi_!" Trule spits.

"More than you," Hux says. He's completely expressionless. Ben puts a hand on his arm and Hux exhales as he squares his shoulders. "My biological sire was an Imperial Academy Instructor. So I am certain, Master Trule, that the Emperor would likely have sent you to the mines as additional labour until the required materials were provided."

"He would have—!"

"ZAK!" Wondre snaps and Trule's mouth snaps shut. Wondre glares at him. "You're drunk and you're making a fool of yourself. Go away."

Trule sputters but he can't meet Hux's steady gaze and he turns away, muttering something about getting another drink. Wondre watches him go through narrowed eyes and turns back to Hux with a serious expression.

"I apologise, Master Hux. I had no idea Zak was such a fool." She taps her fingers on the table. "I did not realize you too had first hand experience of the Empire."

"I prefer not to talk about it," Hux says. "It was a...dark time."

"I understand," Wondre says. "Would it be rude to ask how you came to end up in the Jedi?"

"I ran away," Hux says. "The New Republic Forces were overwhelming the Academy and the Commandant was distracted. I was found by some Republic fighters who brought me with them to meet Senator Organa. Master Skywalker was there. He identified me as Force-Sensitive and took me on as a student."

"The first student of the new Jedi Order," Ben says and Wondre smiles more genuinely.

"I remember seeing you with Master Skywalker when I was on Senator Sayst's staff. Is that how you met Ben?"

"We were students together," Ben says. "That was before I left of course."

"Of course," Wondre studies them for a moment before she changes the subject. Hux stays quiet for the rest of the evening, answering when directly addressed but otherwise not taking part in the conversation. Ben doesn't push. He's only heard stories of the Commandant from Wexley and her crew when they got drunk with his parents. Hux had nightmares about him and they used to spill over and have the whole school screaming until Hux learned to shield properly. He feels guilty so he doesn't push.

The night draws to a close not too long after that. Ben drapes an arm over the back of Hux's chair as Oomtek says a gracious farewell to their guests from a small podium. They pointedly do not acknowledge Trule who is slumped against a wall and whose every breath stinks of alcohol. They do stop at the table where Ben and Hux are sitting to offer a personal farewell to Ben and Hux which Hux acknowledges politely.

Wondre leaves with her entourage and Hux allows Ben to link arms with him as they join the crowd waiting for their speeders by the front door. Hux exchanges nods with a few older Senators. They don't speak to each other until one of Oomtek's droids brings Ben's speeder to the base of the steps. Ben takes the pilot's seat and Hux steps neatly past him to take the passenger seat.

"That could have gone worse," Ben steers the speeder into the late night traffic, watching for Captain Kreskam's speeder. "It could have gone better."

"I don't do ...parties," Hux folds his arms tightly across his chest. "I told you that."

"You're a Jedi," Ben snarks, catching the flash of silver in the darkness. "I would have thought basic social skills was something you would have mastered by now."

"I am perfectly capable of socializing," Hux snaps. "Socializing is not parading around like a...a _protocol droid_ reciting trite little phrases!"

"Of course not," Ben wrenches the steering wheel to the side to dodge a larger speeder lumbering the wrong way through an intersection. "A protocol droid wouldn't have been as stiff."

"Doesn't anyone on this planet know how to pilot a speeder?" Hux turns in his seat to look back even as a trio of traffic-enforcement droids activate and detach from their monitoring tower.

"Sure they do," Ben slows as the traffic-droids zip past with their sirens blaring. "And any day now, they'll figure out how to pilot a speeder like they aren't the only one in the skies."

Hux snorts and Ben sees him smirk from the corner of his eye. The four spires of the Jedi temple, brightly illuminated by spotlights, loom out of the mists. Four golden beacons shine like small suns from the highest points. Ben elects to pull in by the public entrance rather than looking for the private doors. He pulls up at the bottom of the stairs and Hux unclips his harness. He stands up then hesitates, reaching for the clips in his hair. "I should return these."

"I can get them back tomorrow," Ben says. There's no sign of any cam-droids. The story clearly isn't juicy enough to risk the wrath of the Temple Guardians. He can see the Temple Guardians standing at attention by the doors and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. This was supposed to be a date, he reminds himself and he leans over to kiss Hux's cheek. Hux freezes for a second, eyes flicking to the stationary Guardians then back to where Ben's security detail must be waiting.

"Thank you for a most...educational evening, Ben."

"I'll call you tomorrow," Ben says and Hux leaps lightly out of the speeder to land on the stairs. Hux lifts a hand even as he turns to stride up the steps. Ben lingers awkwardly, just to really sell the idea that they're involved.

" _Always see the lady to the door_ ," Han used to say. " _To her berth, if you've played your cards right._ "

Ben pulls away as soon as Hux vanishes into the shadows. Hosnian Prime is entering the last few hours of darkness so there are almost no speeders on the route back to his apartments. He leaves his speeder with Captain Kreskam's men without a word and goes into his quarters. Anroth and Narila went to bed hours before so Ben has to undress himself. He splashes some water on his face and picks up his data-pad to check his messages. 

There are a couple of interview requests that Anroth has already annotated with multiple exclamation marks. Apparently the requests are all from scandal mongers. The Naboo have cultural biases against tabloid reporting that date from the time of his grandmother despite the Naboo tendency to gossip. It's a convenient excuse to dodge interviews. Ben laughs at one of Anroth's particularly snarky comments and there is a clunk as T-2LC disconnects from its charging port.

"Do you require assistance, Master Ben?"

"Everything's fine, T-2LC. Don't worry." Ben puts his datapad aside. "Make a note. No interviews with the gossip stations."

"Most advisable, if I might say so, sir." T-2LC bobs its head. "I will make a note. Pleasant Dreams, sir."

"Good night, Elsie."

He wakes too soon to his alarm blaring and rushes through his morning routine. Narila insists on having one of his security team pilot him to the Senate. Ben doesn't argue, just drinks his kaf and thanks his lucky stars that he arrives at the Senate before any of the reporters do.

Ben has committee meetings all morning so he doesn't have time to call Hux. He means to but he doesn't even get a chance to sit down for lunch before he's called for an emergency sitting of the Senate to vote on a motion by the Trandoshan Senator. T-2LC hasn't even finished downloading the text of the motion before Chrolnawk, the senior Senator for Kashyyyk, erupts into a torrent of profanity. Ben doesn't recognize all of the words but some of them sound familiar from memories of Chewbacca dropping tools on his foot. He understands the general idea.

The Trandoshan Senator starts shouting back and the whole floor erupts. The Senators on the pods between the Wookie delegation and the Trandoshan Senator try to edge out of the way before the whole floor dissolves into shouting and chaos. The Chancellor tries three times to restore order before he calls in Senate Security which leaves the entire Senate stranded in their pods until the security officers can dock them one by one and let the Senators off.

Unsurprisingly, this makes everything worse. Ben talks himself hoarse, trying to keep the peace and stop the Senators in the adjacent pods from getting into more arguments. He has to bite his tongue several times; the last thing he needs is to be caught on cam calling a Senator an inbred nerf-humper.

When the Naboo pod finally docks, Ben stands aside to let Representative Tromek run for the nearest refresher and some fresh water. Ben's throat is parched and there's a headache pinching at his temples. Threepio is waiting for him when Ben finally steps off the pod. 

"Very well done, sir!" Threepio shuffles out of the way of the other Senators. "Very reminiscent of Lady Padmé, if you'll pardon my saying so!"

"Thanks, Threepio," Ben manages a smile, feeling a burst of pride.

"I have a me-" Threepio is cut off by a harsh bark of Wookiespeak. Ben curses and hurries forward to intercept Lumpawaroo before the young Wookie can actually throw the purple-faced Security officer into the abyss. By the time he gets his friend calmed down and the security officer pacified, Threepio is gone. Ben barely notices.


	3. Chapter 3

It's another two days before the current crisis subsides enough that Ben can think of anything else. T-2LC is waiting for him at his office with an invitation from Hux to join him for lunch in the Temple. Ben doesn't hesitate. Judgemental Jedi cannot be as aggravating as childish Senators. Anroth insists on refreshing his face paint for the inevitable cam-droids and Ben calls one of the official Senate speeders rather than relying on his own frazzled reflexes.

It gives him time to really take in the Temple in the afternoon sun. Ben's never actually been inside the Temple of Hosnian Prime. Luke had trained his first class of students on a remote planet while he tried to find the Jedi who'd survived Sidious and Vader's purges. Ben hadn't been a student when the Senate of the New Galactic Republic formally requested a Jedi presence on the new capital planet.

It's a modest building compared to the Senate complex and Ben's always been told that it is modelled after the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He's never seen that Temple either. Only the senior Jedi venture back to try and reclaim what they can of the ruins left by Sidious. Hux had mentioned it, Ben thinks, and he hadn't sounded terribly nostalgic. There are only a few Jedi left who remember the Coruscant Temple but it's symbolic. Han and Luke were arguing about it last Life Day while Ben had been half-asleep in front of the holo-display.

Ben feels like a muddy-kneed youngling with twigs in his hair as he steps out onto the steps. The Guardians on either side of the door look exactly the same as the ones he saw when he dropped Hux off. He nods stiffly to the guards and is relieved that the older Jedi in the main hall doesn't recognize him. Hux is in the training rooms, Ben is told. He sets off down the corridors trying not to feel like an intruder. 

The Temple was built for the future; silence hangs in the air and all the sounds of life barely disturb it. There can't be more than a hundred Jedi in residence now but the Temple is built for thousands. Luke likes to talk about the history of the Jedi. It's strange to realize that he must have been thinking about the future just as much. Ben's breath echoes and his footsteps reverberate. He fiddles with the collar of his robe, pulling it up to hide his face.

The doors to the training room hiss open and the noise from within is jarringly loud. Ben hurries forward, drawn by the flash of lightsabres and the voices of Masters and Padawans. Ben recognizes a few faces, adults rather than the children he'd known. None of them look twice at him, too absorbed in their own sparring matches or instructing. There are a lot of younglings; there must be a class.

Ben sees Luke first, green lightsabre flashing. He and Nemer are circling a single opponent on the mats farthest from the doors. Ben honestly doesn't recognize Hux until he ducks under a swing from Nemer's blue sabre and Ben sees his hair. Hux is so much thinner without his heavy outer tunic. He was never particularly bulky; even in Ben's earliest memories, he was always lean but his training seems to have left him slender as a sabre blade.

Hux doesn't notice him. He's entirely focused on defence and using both sabres; his own and the new, blue, sabre. The two Masters are pressing but Hux seems to be holding his own. Ben drifts closer. He doesn't think about his training often but the hiss and snap of plasma blades makes him oddly nostalgic. He'd been good with lightsabres; the only part of his training he'd excelled at. He watches Hux move through the forms of Soresu, eyes narrowed in concentration. Nemer looks like he's bitten into an unripe citric fruit. Ben likes that more than he should.

"It's strange seeing him on the defence, isn't it?" The voice from behind him makes him jump. Norra Wexley smiles at him; her hair's solid silver now and the wrinkles around her eyes are deeper but her eyes are sharp as ever.

"Captain Wexley-" Ben starts.

"Just Norra is fine," she smiles at him. " _Senator_. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Lunch with Hux," Ben says. He's not sure how much she's been told about the whole mess. Not at all, he thinks, judging by how her eyebrows shoot up. He meets her eyes, feeling his cheeks heat.

"Well, damn," Norra says. "I don't know why I'm surprised but Sinjir will be gloating for a month. Fifty damn credits I owe the old sot. You boys used to be inseparable back in the day. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you," Ben says. He's saved from having to say anything else when Nemer, clearly getting frustrated, launches a blistering attack. Hux blocks, ducks and knocks Luke's supporting attack aside. He backs up a step, sabres crossing to deflect Nemer's attack and drive him back. Ben smirks at the shock on the old fish's face and Hux's head turns to him. He raises his sabres and steps back, disengaging. Luke lowers his sabre immediately but Nemer doesn't lower his for another long second. 

"Not bad for a farmboy," Norra calls out and Luke turns to look at her, already laughing. Hux extinguishes his sabres and bows to the other Jedi.

"Thank you for your assistance, Masters. I had not realized we had run over our time." Hux is all careful formality.

"Thank you for the workout, Armitage." Luke chuckles. "Your Soresu has progressed a great deal. You should be proud."

"Thank you, Master," Hux clips his sabres to his belt and lifts two towels from the edge of the mats. Luke takes one and rubs his face vigorously.

"So what brings you to the Temple, Norra?"

"I'm here to save you from lunching with the lovebirds," Norra elbows Ben. Nemer scowls and tosses his towel aside. He nods curtly to Hux and stalks off the mats. "I was feeling a little nostalgic."

"How could I refuse?" Luke nods to Hux. "I think you've reached the limit of my understanding. Master Ensush found some holo-crons on Soresu on Coruscant that you might find useful."

"Thank you, Master." The flush on Hux's cheeks gets a little darker. He turns to Ben. "I need to use the sonic but then...I thought perhaps the gardens?"

"Sounds good," Ben says. He's grateful when Luke and Norra linger long enough to keep him company but they leave almost as soon as Hux comes back through the doors, pulling his heavy tunic back over his head.

"It's only standard fare," Hux warns him and Ben shrugs.

"I'm not picky."

The gardens are entering their fallow season, the foliage a riot of reds and browns. There's a steady breeze whispering through the trees and Ben looks around. He's reminded of his mother's gardens but the Jedi have more space and abundant life. A small rodent with brilliant yellow patches on its fluffy tail leaps away across the branches as they pass. Hux waves Ben to a seat in the small dining area. Ben sinks into the seat with a sigh. Hux takes his own seat and looks over the table with a faint smirk.

"I take it the Chancellor hasn't reached a decision on the Wookie/Trandoshan matter?"

"Not yet," Ben admits. "He is reserving judgement until he has a chance to address the matter with the Senators in person."

"At the same time?" Hux's eyebrow rises.

"Yes," Ben says. "Personally, I think it's optimistic but I imagine it might be possible. Hopefully before the Hosnian sun exhausts its fuel."

Hux actually laughs at that. He asks several follow-up questions while an old serving droid trundles out with their meals. Hux is knowledgeable enough about the politics and planets involved that he doesn't ask stupid questions and he listens attentively. It's a nice change. Ben has to be careful about what he says to Senate staff and other Senators. Hux doesn't care if Ben is blunt. He vents about the whole mess and honestly, he feels better for airing his frustration. 

The serving droid takes their dishes and leaves a bowl of sweet fruits.

"You looked good," Ben says. "Earlier, I mean. I didn't realize you'd studied Soresu so extensively."

"Juyo is still my primary form," Hux confirms Ben's patchy memory. "But as an advanced form, it wouldn't be appropriate for me to teach it to Rey. Especially not while she is a Padawan."

"You really learned Soresu just for Rey?"

"Not _just_ for Rey," Hux peels the rind off a pink fruit. "Master Skywalker learned Soresu from Master Kenobi. It was the form he started us with."

"And you _hated_ it," Ben remembers with a half smile.

"I never hated it," Hux lies through his teeth. "I merely...disliked it. Intensely."

Ben laughs outright and surprises a brief genuine smile out of Hux. He leans his elbows on the table. "Disliked? You used to argue for actual hours. Every single morning he tried to start with Soresu."

It's one of his fondest memories. Hux had been a head taller than most of the other students, all long arms and legs with wild red hair. Luke had still been a half metre taller. Hux planted in front of Luke with his arms folded and chin stuck out. He'd been the oldest of that group of students and the most stubborn. The rest of them had been much more biddable.

"I was simply expressing my opinion," Hux sniffs, amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"Loudly," Ben adds, "and frequently."

It's strange to think back on those days with Hux right there. Ben had always known Hux was going to be a great Jedi Knight because Hux wouldn't have accepted anything less. Ben mostly remembers his time as a youngling as wet, grey and miserable. He'd forgotten the fierce joy of a lightsabre cutting through the air and Hux arguing Luke into letting them spend the afternoon meditating in nature rather than endless levitation practice. Hux features in a lot of Ben's happier memories. He'd forgotten that. 

"I was surprised to see you'd taken a Padawan," Ben mentions and Hux scoffs. "Especially Rey."

"I'd been a Knight for nearly a decade," Hux says. "And the Council wanted to reinstate the traditional Master-Padawan pairing as our numbers increased."

"But little Rey?"

"She'll be very offended if she hears you call her that," Hux says dryly. "She's a grown woman."

"She's still the spunky little brat who tried to steal the _Falcon_ to me," Ben grins at the memory. 

Months after Ben's panicked call from the training Temple, his mom had told Han to take Ben with him. It was supposed to be a nice quiet trip. Nothing shady. Han had spent the whole trip hovering awkwardly while Ben sulked in his cabin and refused to talk to anyone. In retrospect, Ben can see how much compassion his mom had shown him. She'd kept the entire Jedi Council and every other curious interloper away from him for nearly half a year. 

He'd nearly hated her for sending him away at the time. Han's always loved him, Ben knows that, but he's lousy at showing it. He relies on Leia for any emotion that can't be joked away. Ben had spent the whole trip sulking and shouting at his dad. Even Chewie had been distracted and none of them saw Rey sneak onboard until they were in hyperspace. She's been looking for hyperdrive components and it took four hours for Han and Chewie to corner her. Rey had been a feral little terror. Ben had been an overly-emotional brat. Chewie had put the pair of them to work on the return trip while Han had floundered the whole way back to Hosnian Prime. 

"I would have hated her if she'd stayed with us much longer," he says out loud. "It was a good thing Luke was there when we landed."

"The Force willed your father to find her," Hux tears the peel in his hands into neat strips. "I've always believed that. Her past may be shadowed even to the Council but she truly wants to be a Jedi. She will be a great Jedi."

"She's lucky to have you," Ben says honestly.

"She deserved a more experienced Master," Hux catches himself a second too late. He peers at Ben who holds up his hands. It looks like he's not the only one feeling talkative about the past. "She's very strong in the Force. Master Skywalker would be more helpful."

"You're a Jedi Master," Ben says. "That's the definition of the right person to teach her."

"I was never naturally strong in the Force," Hux shakes his head. "I never had anything like your power."

"I couldn't have caught a blaster bolt like that," Ben says, shaking his head. "Or reversed it."

"It's just a matter of control," Hux says and the inflection is exactly like it was when he was helping Ben learn how to levitate little pebbles without shooting them into the sky. He'd been more patient than Luke, Ben remembers.

"You're the best person to teach her control," Ben says. "Remember that time when I kept dropping stones into the fountain?"

"That wasn't 'dropping'," Hux is faintly pink from the sun but the small smile tugging at his lips makes Ben grin at him. The big awkward goofy grin that only Hux never teased him about. "You managed to get water on R2."

"He shouldn't have been so close!"

"He was on the far side of the dormitory building!"

Ben tries to protest but he's laughing too hard at the memory of R2 careening around the dormitory, screeching in Binary.

"He might have forgiven you," Hux says and he's really smiling this time, " _if_ you hadn't then tipped him into the fountain."

"I was trying to stop him!" Ben protests and they giggle like younglings at the memory. "You know he still tells that story to every astromech that has to fly with me? Usually they don't listen."

"That's because R2 has a mouth fouler than a trash-compactor," Hux sniffs and they both laugh. Ben had forgotten Hux's wicked sense of humour. He doesn't think he's laughed this hard for years.

"Master!" Rey comes running through the doors from the main Temple and the moment passes. Hux's laughter becomes a serene Jedi mask as he turns to her. Rey skids to a stop. "Oh! I'm sorry, Master."

"It's alright, Rey," Hux pushes to his feet. "We were done."

Ben rises reluctantly. Force only knows what's happened back at the Senate but he's probably going to have to spend another long day working to keep the peace. 

"Thank you, Armitage, for a lovely afternoon," he says.

"It was my pleasure," Hux inclines his head.

"I'll see you later." Ben catches a flicker of movement over by the borders of the gardens. Camdroid, he's pretty sure. He leans in to kiss Hux's cheek. Rey giggles then claps her hands over her mouth. Ben winks at her before nodding to Hux. "Until then."

Ben flies back to the Senate, feeling more cheerful and invigorated than he has in days. His good mood lasts through the four hour meeting with the Chancellor and the Wookie delegation. They manage something of a compromise that does not defuse the situation but at least introduces a little breathing space and some room to maneuver before it boils over again. 

Ben says as much to Lumpawaroo when they eat a quick dinner together in one of the waiting rooms adjacent to the Senate chambers. His friend is still bristling but he laughs at Ben's long-suffering sigh.

" _It is still an insult,_ " Lumpawaroo snarls but the oils from his roasted avian slightly spoil the effect.

"Sadly," Ben says around a mouthful of his own avian, "the Senate cannot install a sense of shame in a species that does not understand the word."

It's unpolitic but it makes Lumpawaroo laugh and retract his claws so Ben laughs with him and the conversation moves onto their fathers, whatever they're up to at the moment, and whether Leia will be able to visit Malla on Kashyyyk before Life Day.

" _Mother wants to visit,_ " Lumpawaroo says. " _But the King cannot spare her._ "

"Mom understands duty," Ben says. "She definitely wants to visit. She's been talking about visiting since last Life Day."

" _She made an excellent_ sryythaa _roast_ ," Lumpawaroo remembers and Ben groans.

"Don't remind me until after I've finished this!"

Lumpawaroo laughs and Ben is still smiling when he is called back into another endless meeting to support the Chancellor. T-2LC is waiting, recording all of the meeting so Ben doesn't need to take notes. It's useful since in the absence of actual Wookies a few of the Core World Senators wax nostalgic about the discipline of "the old days". Ben bites his tongue but it gets to the point that the Chancellor shuts them down.

It's after midnight when Ben finally gets to leave. T-2LC and Anroth are waiting for him as soon as he steps out of the speeder. Narila has some hot tea waiting and Ben lets them strip off the layers of his Senatorial persona. He's weary down to the bone and he falls into bed with a sigh of relief.

The next morning comes too soon and Ben stumbles out of bed as T-2LC recites his appointments. The Chancellor has ordered a three day recess which frees up most of Ben's day until he reports to Queen Pembani in the early afternoon. Ben spends the morning dealing with his correspondence, dictating his replies to T-2LC and making notes on matters that he needs to follow up on. Some people believe that a Senator is a Jedi, capable of working miracles. Some people aren't happy until everyone they can think of knows they're unhappy.

Ben works through the usual pile of messages until T-2LC reminds him that he is due in the comms chamber.

"Thanks, Elsie," Ben checks his robes and make-up.

"You are presentable, sir," T-2LC says.

Ben actually arrives a minute before his scheduled time, allowing him to talk to Prime Minister Tadma Nabarrie. She's the one who sponsored Ben's selection as Senator and the one who took a lost little boy and introduced him to the good that he could do in politics. She's old enough to remember his grandmother, one of the only relatives Ben has who does. Ben smiles at her. Tadma smiles and compliments him on managing the Wookie/Trandoshan debacle.

"I did very little," he says honestly. 

"You did enough," Tadma says. "The Queen is pleased with your efforts."

"I am," Queen Pembani steps into view and Tadma bows. 

"Your Majesty," Ben bows.

Queen Pembani has a lot of questions and Ben does his best to answer honestly. She is disgusted by the Trandoshan motion but agrees Ben was right not to focus on that given the Wookie response. She endorses his support of the Wookie side and they talk strategy for half an hour before the Queen nods approval.

"There is a minor matter I wished to raise with you," Queen Pembani says before Ben can excuse himself.

"Of course, your Majesty," Ben says.

"There is a world on the Rim, Cheboc, that is in the last stages of joining the Republic," Queen Pembani says. Ben vaguely remembers the name. "A planet of artisans and engineers. Naboo seems to have much in common but we have no real history with them. In these peaceful times, we would be pleased to find new allies and the Cheboc assembly have been very receptive to our greetings. Our contact, a Representative Sakoro, has invited you, as a representative of Naboo, to attend the opening of their planetary assembly."

"It would be my honour," Ben says honestly.

"You could invite Master Hux," the Queen says with a smile. "You might enjoy some time together, away from all the cam-droids and reporters."

"...I will," Ben says. "If your Majesty does not think that would be improper?"

Queen Pembani laughs. "Not at all, Senator. Your duties ask a great deal of you and I trust you both to behave appropriately when you are acting in your official capacity. If the Chebocan people have issue with either of you...well, it would be better to know before we made alliance with them."

"He will be obliged to bring his Padawan," Ben remembers to mention.

"If she does not object, we would welcome a report of their impressions of Cheboc and its people," Queen Pembani says. "The Jedi are good judges of character and we would value their insight."

"As you command, your Majesty." Ben bows.

They talk about appropriate gifts; Cheboc has a thriving black market and Ben argues against even ceremonial weapons accordingly. 

"Naboo is not a warlike planet," he says. "A world like Cheboc will have a great deal of weaponry available. I believe we should focus on the goods that Naboo is famous for rather than pretend we are something we are not."

"I agree, your Majesty," Tadma says. "The trade ministry suggestions do not feature much weaponry. It might be best if we saved even the ceremonial weaponry until we have a better understanding of Cheboc and its people."

"I agree," Ben says. "The gifts should be small so not to overshadow a proper diplomatic mission."

It takes another hour and several conversations with various members of the trade ministry to decide on some jewelry and sculpture. Chebocan culture prizes personal adornment so Ben adds a palette of cosmetics suited for Representative Sakoro's colouring and the call concludes on a high note.

He has to attend meetings for the rest of the day, all routine and barely requiring his attention. Ben spends the meetings wondering if he should just message Hux. He's sure Hux is still in the Temple. He's supposed to be guarding Ben so he's almost certainly going to say yes. Ben's almost sure he's going to say yes. He could just send a message but the lunch had been...nice. It feels like sending a message would be a step backwards and who knows how long they're going to be stuck together. And the Temple wasn't that bad.

Ben doesn't get a chance to visit the Temple that day but he takes a speeder as soon as the next day's morning meetings conclude. The sun is shining, reflected and refracted by the buildings he passes. The Temple looks less intimidating today and Ben nods to the Guardians at the door with only a queasy feeling in his stomach. He doesn't find Hux in the training rooms but one of the instructors says that he's been called to speak to the Council.

Ben swallows at that but he makes his way to the upper floor where the Council Chamber is. He's toying with the idea of just leaving a message as he rounds the corner to see Rey levitating a potted plant just outside the closed doors of the Council chamber. She sees him, the plant nearly hits the ground but she manages to catch it just in time.

"Senator!" Rey shoves the plant back into its alcove. "Uh..."

"Ben is fine, Rey," Ben smiles at her and gets a brilliant smile in return. "I was looking for your Master."

"The Council called him in ages ago," Rey tells him. She looks at the door. "He said it wouldn't be long but they've been in there all day!"

"What did they want?"

"I don't know," Rey folds her arms. "Master Hux wouldn't tell me. He says it's nothing I need to worry about and I should focus on preparing for my Trials. I'm not going for my Trials for months!"

"It's still important that you focus," Ben says. He sounds like Luke and he hides his hands in his sleeves so Rey won't see him fidgeting.

"But I'm supposed to be learning from my Master!" Rey complains. "How do I learn if I can't see what he's doing?"

Ben bites the inside of his lip to keep from smiling at her. She might be offended by the comparison but she sounds like a child when she whines like that. It's hard to picture her as Hux's student. He's sure Hux is doing his best but he's surprised she's lasted this long. She reminds Ben uncomfortably of himself actually. Hux might be the best choice after all.

"It's not fair," Rey grumbles then visibly remembers Ben is there. "I mean, I'm grateful to have a Master and the Master that I do have! I'm lucky to not have to share my Master and that there are so many Jedi who can be Masters now."

"There have always been Masters and Padawans," Ben says. "It's part of the Code."

"Master Luke never took an individual padawan," Rey bounces on her heels. "He had a whole class instead."

"Luke handled the first class of younglings after Endor," Ben says, taken a little by surprise. Luke had helped raise the first generation of Jedi post-Empire while the scattered survivors of the Jedi purges slowly returned but he'd only taken one actual padawan; Hux himself. 

Everyone knows that. Hux had practically grown up under the collective scrutiny of the Galactic news. Luke keeps Hux's padawan braid in a small fireproof box stored in R2's secret compartment with the flimsi picture of his aunt and uncle from Tatooine. Luke's pride in his padawan is so obvious, Ben can't imagine how Hux's padawan doesn't know that. The whole Galaxy knows that. "Did you want another Master?"

"No!" Rey stares at him with horrified eyes and Ben holds up his hands.

"I was just asking," he says before the door's opening cuts him off.

Leia emerges, lips pursed and Threepio scurrying after her. Ben only gets a glimpse of her expression before she smoothes it out but it's enough to straighten his spine. She looks disappointed but furious too. Ben's seen that expression in the old holos of the first elections after the Empire. It vanishes as soon as she sees him.

"Ben!" He takes her outstretched hands and kisses her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Hux," Ben admits and his mother raises an eyebrow. "I've been invited to an event on Cheboc and I wanted to extend the invitation to him."

"Cheboc?" Leia blinks at him.

"An Outer Rim planet," Ben says. "Hoping for closer ties to Naboo."

"I don't think I've heard of them. I'm sure he'll be happy to accompany you." Her smile seems a little forced. "They should be done soon."

"Good," Ben opens his mouth to ask what his mother's doing there but the door opens again, Luke storming out with Hux a step behind him. Luke looks frustrated. Hux is blank. Rey straightens up, looking to Hux with wide eyes.

"That-that-!" Luke is sputtering.

"Master Zodded might be more inclined to listen if you chose a less-insulting form of address," Hux says mildly. "Diplomacy is one of the skills one expects from a Council member, Master Skywalker."

"Just because you may have a point, doesn't mean I have to like it!" Luke glowers at him, then catches sight of Ben.

"Ben!" Luke sounds surprised and Ben has to explain again that he's here to speak to Hux. One copper brow quirks but Hux tucks his hands into his sleeves.

"Please excuse us, Master Skywalker. Senator Organa." Luke nods, exchanging a long look with Hux before taking Leia's arm and steering her away. Both of them start talking in that disjointed babble that only they understand. Ben watches them go with a faint feeling of unease.

Hux leads Ben out to a balcony on the same floor, Rey hovering just outside the doorway. It's a nice view of the city and the day is clear enough that Ben can see the distant green on the horizon where the city hasn't gobbled up the natural beauty of Hosnian Prime. Ben leans on the balustrade while Hux stands stiffly by the edge with his sleeves hiding his hands. All of the easy laughter is gone. Hux feels like a stranger again.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Hux looks at him after a few awkward seconds.

"I've been invited to a minor function on a world that's in the process of joining the Republic," Ben says. "Queen Pembani has graciously agreed that I can bring you as my guest."

"Which world?"

"Cheboc," Ben says after a second scrambling to remember.

"That's practically in the Outer Rim, isn't it?" Hux frowns slightly.

"They were too far flung to be drawn in before the Empire," Ben says, quoting the summary T-2LC had prepared for him. "They're artisans, not soldiers. No great history of Force Sensitives either so Palpatine never took an interest."

Hux stares out at the city for a moment. "Yes."

"Yes, you'll come?" Ben tries to sound nonchalant.

"Yes," Hux says, eyes flicking to where Rey is waiting. "Rey will have to accompany me, of course."

"Queen Pembani explicitly invited you both," Ben nods. "She did say that she would value any insight either of you could offer. We have very few details about Cheboc beyond their public statements."

"Of course," Hux says absently. "We should pack. I presume this will be more than a day trip?"

"Yes," Ben nods. "It should only be a short trip. Three or four days at most."

"That will be fine," Hux says, all careful Jedi courtesy. It's like they're back on Leia's ship again, trying to have a conversation for the first time. Ben can't understand it. It doesn't feel like Hux is rejecting him but they've backslid all the same and Ben doesn't know why.

"What was Luke so upset about?"

Hux hesitates. "Master Skywalker was ...concerned about some reports from the Unknown Regions."

"Another Imperial Remnant?" Ben snorts. "They're worse than nerfs."

"I agree," Hux says, muscle twitching in his jaw.

"They're relics," Ben says, remembering Hux's face when he'd talked about his father at the ball a second too late. "Nothing to worry about."

Hux studies his face for several long seconds. Ben doesn't know what he's looking for but he thinks Hux isn't finding it. Hux sighs and closes his eyes for a second. When he opens his eyes, he looks at Rey.

"We will need to pack," he says.

"We're due to leave after the afternoon meetings," Ben says. "Short notice, I'm afraid."

"That's not a problem," Hux says dismissively. "We will be there."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Ben lingers for a moment but Hux barely looks at him. Rey does smile at him as he passes. He doesn't see his mother or Luke on his way out but Ben doesn't hang around. There are more Jedi in the halls and Ben feels like there are eyes on him every step he takes. He isn't smiling when he leaves this time.

The afternoon committee meetings are all boring and Ben sits through four different speeches on the importance of proper procedure. He doesn't say anything, other than to mention that he'll be away for a few days. T-2LC follows him back to his apartments where Narila is putting together an array of outfits for the trip. Anroth is packing the outfits while they discuss the accessories to pair with each outfit.

"Definitely the Gungan necklace," Narila says. "The blue, not the green."

"I was thinking lilac," Anroth says. "There's a superstition about green according to the briefing."

Ben nods to them as he comes into the room and starts stripping off his outer layers. He'll need to wear something that formal at least for the trip but he's not in the mood for the full face of make-up. He rereads the information T-2LC had found on Cheboc, making some notes on the proper forms of address and reading about the representative that will be hosting him. 

Jichau Sakoro seems to be a civic-minded politician, proud of her world and eager to make a success of the visit. A successful alliance would probably secure her position for the rest of her life. She is unmarried but lists four offspring. There are no details on them in the information packet that Ben received and he makes a note to tread carefully.

He has time for a quick meal before they leave for the spaceport. Ben is half-listening to Anroth talk about the similarities in culture and some of the interesting fashions on Cheboc that might be popular on Naboo. He sees Rey first, peering around at the droids and ground crew bustling around the Naboo berth. He looks around but he doesn't see Hux. Rey has two small bags at her feet and she beams at him when she sees him.

"Senator Organa-Solo, sir!"

"Ben, please," Ben smiles at her, looking around. "Where is your Master?"

"He'll be right here," Rey blinks innocently at him. It's a good act but the way her eyes go flicking over his shoulder gives her away. Ben turns just in time to see Hux, hood up, leaning in to an exuberant embrace from a smaller man. He doesn't recognize the other man until he steps back and even then it takes seeing the astromech zooming around him for Ben to realize who he's looking at.

Poe Dameron. Ben bites down so hard that his jaw aches. He hasn't seen Dameron since the other man resigned his commission in the Republic Defense Forces. He's heard nothing solid about what Dameron was doing since. Han's mentioned him once or twice in passing and there are the usual rumours about a charismatic pilot floating around. Ben remembers someone saying he'd joined the Resistance which would absolutely be in character; always trying to be the big damn hero.

He didn't even know Dameron _knew_ Hux. 

Not that it's a big deal. Obviously. Hux must know a lot of people. It isn't a surprise that some of those people would be people that Ben knows too. It's fine. 

Ben's teeth are starting to ache.

Hux had said that he wasn't interested in a relationship while he had a padawan. That doesn't mean much; Dameron's a flashy pilot. Ben's heard all the stories from the veterans of the Rebellion. 'Relationship' is practically a bad word to that kind of person. Ben can't imagine Hux of all people indulging in casual sex. 

"Take care of yourself, Arms!" Dameron's smile is goofy, Ben thinks. There's no reason why Hux should be smiling like that. Especially not when Dameron is calling him ridiculous nicknames and just...hugging him like that.

Hux turns away, his smile fading when he sees Ben. Ben offers him a tight smile as Hux comes to join Rey beside him. Hux nods to Anroth and Narila but he doesn't look away from Ben. He actually looks faintly confused from what little Ben can read in his expression. 

Ben turns to Captain Kraskam for the final briefing. She's not accompanying them; another concession to Cheboc's cultural norms. Ben's security has been personally guaranteed by his host which means he can't bring his own security. It could be worse. Ben has a pair of Jedi to keep him safe, after all. Captain Kraskam still isn't happy about it and a lot of her briefing is directed at Hux who listens in silence until she starts repeating herself. He raises a hand.

"Thank you, Captain Kraskam. I understand."

"Well, if you're sure, Master Hux," Captain Kraskam turns to Ben. "I really must advise you to carry a personal weapon, Senator."

"I have a blaster in my bags," Ben reminds her for the third time. "Naboo is a peaceful planet. I will be expected to act accordingly. The implications of _wearing_ a weapon are insulting. Hux will get away with his sabres because he's a Jedi and I will still be protected."

"As you say, Senator," Captain Kraskam salutes stiffly. "Be safe."

"We'll be back in no time," Ben promises as the ramp descends.

His ship is much smaller than his mother's. Ben is still junior enough that he doesn't travel much. Leia keeps cabins for her whole family and room for Alderaan's scattered children if they are in need. Ben elected to trade comfort for speed when he was granted a ship which means the cabins are smaller and normally, that is fine. Today, it means that there's no privacy. He's sharing his bunk with Hux and Rey has a bunk in the corner. 

Rey can clearly feel the tension between them but she's a smart girl. She doesn't say anything, just attaches herself to her Master like a mynock on a frayed power cable. Hux is mostly quiet. He seems distracted although Ben's pretty sure only he and Rey have noticed.

Hux and Rey mediate rather than join Ben and his assistants for a meal before the lights are dimmed to let them sleep. Ben walks into his cabin to find them sitting cross-legged with their eyes closed. Rey opens an eye to peek at him then immediately closes it again. Hux sighs and opens his eyes.

"Sorry, Master!" Rey says immediately, hunching her shoulders.

"You should not allow yourself to be so easily distracted," Hux chides her. He rises to his feet and Rey scrambles up after him.

"I need to use the 'fresher," Rey mumbles and hurries out of the room.

"That was a little harsh, wasn't it?" Ben says as he strips off his robes.

"She needs to focus," Hux says. "Distraction is dangerous."

"You sound like Luke," Ben says. "Back when he was trying to teach ten of us at a time and wasn't getting through to any of us."

"Rey is better trained than we were then," Hux says. He sounds distracted. Ben wonders if he's thinking of Dameron and feels a surge of rage boil in his gut.

"No doubt," Ben says and the conversation stalls there. He undresses, keeping a loose shirt and leggings on. Hux sheds the outer layer of his clothing and Rey curls up on the spare bunk with a subdued "Good night, Master."

"Good night, Rey," Hux says.

Ben dims the lights and climbs into the bunk on the other side. He's never going to sleep. All his mother's joking aside, Ben doesn't share his bed very often. He's never been able to sleep well with another person in his bed. He can hear Rey's faint snore from the corner and Hux's breathing. The bunk is wide enough that they're not touching but Ben can still feel the heat of Hux's body under the sheets. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

He doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until he jerks awake. His heart is pounding and it takes a minute to realize that he's safe in his own cabin. He gasps in a deep breath and the fresh air comes as a relief. Ben's hand is shaking when he touches his lip. He's surprised not to feel blood. His cheek is cool and doesn't sting under his fingertips.

The fear recedes as he wakes up and Ben manages to even out his breathing. The dreams are already fading but Ben remembers glaring artificial lights, white armour and red-black banners snapping in an icy wind. Mostly, he remembers a suffocating terror and a harsh voice snarling insults. ' _Thin as a slip of paper._ '

It's not Han's voice. That's what wakes Ben the rest of the way up. 

That wasn't his nightmare. His nightmares are Darkness and fire and the hiss of a respirator. The voice in Ben's nightmares is poison-sweet, not a snarl. Ben rolls over to look at Hux's back. Hux doesn't react. His breathing is still perfectly even, a little too fast to be sleep. 

"Hux?" Ben whispers.

Hux doesn't answer and Ben doesn't try again. He rolls away, curling in on himself to try and warm himself against the chill in his bones. Hux's breathing never changes. Ben spends a mostly sleepless night, listening to Hux breathe on the other side of a bunk that feels suddenly too small for comfort. He finally falls asleep only to be woken by his alarm what feels like seconds later.

Rey bounces awake immediately, calling out "Good morning!" in a cheerful tone. The bunk shifts as Hux sits up. His voice is quieter but Ben doesn't move until he feels Hux stand. Only then does he roll over to put his feet on the deck. The door hisses open a second later and T-2LC comes through.

"Breakfast is served, sirs and ma'am."

"We'll be right there," Ben says. "How much longer until we arrive?"

"I will find out," T-2LC turns around. Rey giggles as soon as the doors close. 

Ben takes advantage of his turn in the 'fresher to splash some water in his face and try to clear his thoughts. He comes back to find his cabin empty and pulls on some loose lounging clothes so he can have breakfast.

"I didn't know you knew Captain Dameron, Master Hux," Narila mentions when they sit down to breakfast just before they're due to come out of hyperspace.

"His mother was a friend of Master Skywalker's," Hux says. "His father still is. We spent time together when we were younger and became friends."

Ben bites the inside of his lip to swallow his entirely childish response. He and Hux had spent time together as boys. Why aren't they friends? What does Dameron have to offer? 

"He's persistent," Hux smiles faintly. "He decided I needed a friend and he was going to be that friend. I didn't get a say in the matter."

Narila clucks her tongue but her smile is approving. Ben mushes the food on his plate, working to keep his expression neutral. It's a relief when he feels the shudder of the ship passing out of hyperspace and he has an excuse to leave Hux and Rey in the galley while Narila and Anroth help him dress up. 

There's a debate on how formal his presentation should be. He's definitely here as an official representative of Naboo but the event is low-key enough that he shouldn't need full regalia.

"We're aiming for friendly," Anroth says fussily. "Rather than strictly formal."

"I'd like to be able to move," Ben says. It comes out a little sharper than he meant it to but Anroth and Narila are used to him and barely notice.

T-2LC briefs Hux and Rey on the little that they know about Cheboc. Most of the data is from the records of the old Republic. Cheboc has no special resources or noteworthy ties to the Republic. It's a quiet little world, parsecs from the main hyperspace routes. Hux admits to knowing nothing of it from the Jedi archives. The basic culture is insular but roughly corresponds to Galactic norms so Ben bringing a male paramour should be entirely unremarkable. There's nothing about Jedi particularly.

Ben takes the controls as soon as they come out of hyperspace. Hux stands in the cockpit just behind him while Anroth and Narila pack up what he's going to need for the visit. Cheboc is a rusty grey planet, a dozen small moons scattered in high orbit and a few small ships in orbit. Most of those are older, battered ships that belong to smugglers and small traders. There's no orbital traffic control, only a single station drifts on the other side of the planet.

The atmosphere is thick and turbulent as Ben steers the ship towards the ground. There's very little green amid the jagged grey mountains. Ben can only see a small sea, shining like silver in the dim light of the sun. The capital city is mostly set in a mountain of reddish stone. There are some blocky buildings with landing lights that lead to the spaceport.

The spaceport is an old building with high arches and intricate stonework underneath the grime of exhaust and fuel spills. It's too small for all the ships that fill it and the droids that trundle out to meet their ship were probably old in the days of the Clone Wars. Ben lands the ship as directed by the dull voice of the station's navigation control.

"Interesting visitors," Hux says. Ben follows his gaze to a freighter with a suspicious amount of blasters and some shiny new armour plating. "That ship is one of the Kanjiklub's. Tasu's personal ship, unless I'm mistaken."

"Tasu Leech?" Ben peers over at the ship and sees the red icons painted on the underside. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know," Hux says. "I didn't think there was anything that would attract the Kanjiklub to this planet."

"Nothing in the briefing," Ben agrees. "It might just be a neutral meeting point?"

"Perhaps," Hux says. He follows Ben out as the ramp is lowered. Rey is peering around with wide eyes. She has her hood drawn up and Ben catches her looking from a Dug overseeing some crates being unloaded to Hux with wide eyes. Hux waves her behind him with a gesture.

There are several very important looking officials waiting for them. Ben immediately recognizes the woman dressed in red and black at the forefront as their host, Representative Jichau Sakoro. The protocol droids shuffling along behind them look sleeker and more modern. They have huge bug eyes which Ben finds unsettling and they keep moving their head every time he looks away. The officials are very pompous and it takes nearly an hour before Ben has a chance to speak.

He thanks them for their hospitality, extends the warmest greetings from the Queen and Government of Naboo and introduces his party.

The officials draw back when he introduces "Jedi Master Armitage Hux."

Ben pauses and Representative Sakoro plasters a smile across her face. "Hux is a very ...auspicious name in our culture. You are blessed, Master Hux."

Hux catches Ben's eye for an instant but he doesn't call Sakoro on the lie, merely bows his head. Rey edges a little behind him and Ben skips straight to introducing Anroth and Narila. He doesn't bother introducing T-2LC; the Chebocans haven't even given their droids designations in their long rambling speeches. Sakoro's smile is noticeably warmer and she greets both Anroth and Narila as "most honoured guests."

She offers a speeder to take them to their quarters so they can refresh themselves. "You have had a long journey, Senator. Doubtless you would appreciate some time to recover. We have made arrangements for you to take a short tour of the city with myself and Representative Dagnud at the twelfth hour. Tomorrow is the Opening and the President-for-life is very much looking forward to your presence."

"I am honoured," Ben says and bows.

The speeder runs smoothly for all that it must be older than all of them combined. The capital city is interesting; there are traces of high arches and sculptural details on the older buildings but most of the city is crude blocks. Anroth does not approve of the dullness.

"They said that this was a planet of artisans," he complains. "Where is the beauty in the architecture?"

"Different worlds have different tastes," Hux says but he's frowning slightly. Ben doesn't know what he's looking for as he stares out at the city. He doesn't know if Hux finds what he's looking for or if he doesn't. Anroth starts talking about the limited palette that seems to be favoured here and Narila says she doesn't like it.

"Too much like the old days," she says with pursed lips. "We'll have to tone down your wardrobe somewhat, Senator."

"I trust you," Ben says mildly and the rest of the trip passes in silence. They've been assigned to a small house with a garden in the open air near some of the larger public buildings. It doesn't match any of the local architecture. It looks like someone tried to recreate a Naboo riverside dwelling from a flimsi image. There's even a small fountain full of smokey water.

Rey helps Narila and Anroth bring in all of their bags while Hux inspects their rooms. A few small devices spark in corners and Ben nods. T-2LC brings him a map, freshly downloaded from the spaceport and the news that the twelfth hour is in less than two hours. Ben barely gets a chance to use the 'fresher before he has to start getting ready.

"How long has it been since the Jedi visited Cheboc?" Ben asks as Anroth fastens the chains on his formal outfit.

"Before the Clone Wars, I believe," Hux says. "Cheboc's people are rarely Force Sensitive so I don't think there was a need."

"They look at you like you're a Trandoshan at a Wookie Life Day banquet," Ben says and Hux snorts.

"Nothing so exotic," he says. "Mistress Narila, would it be possible for Rey to remain with you for now?"

"No trouble at all, Master Hux," Narila smiles at Rey. "Perhaps we could try some more complicated braids?"

Rey looks doubtful but nods, biting her lip.

"Speaking of braids," Anroth looks speculatively at Hux who raises an eyebrow. "Something to match the Senator, perhaps?"

Hux looks at Ben who shrugs. "Nothing too complicated, if you please."

"Of course," Anroth says with an impish smile but Hux submits to his combs and brushes without complaint. "You have very fine hair, Master Hux, if you don't mind my saying so."

"It's certainly noticeable," Hux says and Rey giggles.

Anroth copies the braid holding the hair out of Ben's eyes. It looks very neat in Hux's silkier hair and Ben won't deny the satisfaction he feels, seeing his braid in Hux's hair. He offers his arm and Hux takes it.

"Is that safe?" Rey asks, eyes on Hux.

"Cheboc has no particular ideal for a romantic relationship," Hux says. "It will be fine."

It is. Mostly. Ben makes polite conversation with Sakoro as they make their way on foot around the various landmarks. Hux is still the subject of too many wide eyes but he pretends not to notice. The representative for the capital talks about how they hope to be of use to the Republic.

It's an odd turn of phrase.

Ben doesn't think much of it but Hux turns his head, expression carefully empty. Ben can't read him but he keeps the conversation going without missing a beat. The rest of the tour passes in bland conversation and Sakoro invites them to join her household for a modest dinner. The food is blander than Ben expected. It's more like rations than actual food. Hux stays at Ben's shoulder the whole time. It's a perfectly routine evening. 

It's dark by the time they make it back to their lodging. Only T-2LC is still active and the droid reports everyone else has gone to bed. Hux helps Ben shed his robes and lets him have first use of the sonic to get his face paint off. They're sharing a room again and Ben is half-asleep by the time he tumbles into the bed with sheets warm from Hux's curled form. He yawns. "What did he say?"

"Hmm?" Hux doesn't sound sleepy.

"The representative," Ben yawns again. "With the 'use to the Republic'?"

Hux is quiet for so long that Ben thinks he must have fallen asleep. Ben's nearly asleep himself when Hux sighs. "It's not a turn of phrase I associate with the _Republic_. That's all."

Ben frowns sleepily at him. His mind's too foggy to parse Hux's words but he's uneasy all the same as he slides into sleep.

_It's a dream. He knows it's a dream right from the beginning. It doesn't help. The smoke still catches in his chest and his eyes still sting with tears. He's holding his 'sabre, the old green one and everything around him burns. He almost doesn't recognize the ruins around him. He's so much taller than he was when he saw them last._

_He can see the bodies strewn around, all their faces slack and pale with the terror of their deaths. He knows them. All his classmates. All the young Jedi that Luke had gathered to protect and train._

_**NoNoNONONONO!** _

_The Force heaves like the sky in a storm. Ben stumbles. He can feel the blood drying on his face, see the ash on his hands and everywhere he looks is ruin. Someone is laughing. He steps on the banner with the Jedi crest painted in royal blue. He leaves red and black footprints behind._

_**NotAGAIn!FORCEbeGOOD!** _

_The robed figures are waiting for him. Ben can feel their glee and triumph like a sea of poison swamping his every thought. He can feel Luke too, his grief and horror sharp as a vibro-blade to the heart. Underneath it all, someone —some_ thing _— is laughing and the sound makes Ben's legs shake._

_"Yes. Yes! Use your anger!"_

_He passes the burning training hall, the very stones burning and he knows what is coming. He tries to wake, tries to turn his feet away or close his eyes. He continues. His mind screams. Not even words, just a howl of denial and he stops._

_**No!NONO!PLEASEFORCENO!!** _

_He turns and there is Luke, wrapped in his cloak and staggering like he's mortally wounded. He hears Luke's scream with his ears and his Force-senses at once. He watches his uncle fall to his knees, flesh and bionic hands trembling equally, and he sees the body._

_All Hux's slender lines are broken. His hair flutters like a small flame amid the larger inferno. His eyes stare blankly at the sky and his unmoving chest is a mass of burned flesh—_

Ben jolts awake with a scream lodged in his throat and tears wet on his cheeks. He gasps in air and feels the sweat inside his clothes. He looks over the bed, to where Hux's shoulder blocks the scattered lights from outside and almost sobs with relief. Ben rolls over, rubbing at his wet cheeks and trying to steady his breathing. His heart is still pounding in his chest and he can still taste the raw devastation of the memory.

Fifteen years should have dulled the edges but his memories are as sharp as broken transparisteel. Why now? Fifteen years... Ben isn't that lost little boy. He left that future behind when he left his lightsabre on his bunk and called his mom to come get him. The school is abandoned, the younglings all Jedi Knights now and Hux is a Jedi Master, not a thin slip of a boy.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a warm hand press right between his shoulder blades. He hears Hux's voice in his head " _Visions are maps, not chains._ " and he's asleep before he can take his next breath.

Ben wakes to find himself alone in the big bed. He gets up, shrugging on a robe and Hux isn't in the small reception room. T-2LC is puttering around and tells him that Hux and Rey are in the courtyard outside. The door is open and Ben can hear Hux's voice, low and steady. When he steps out, he can see Rey balancing on the rim of the fountain with Hux standing nearby. There are four pebbles floating in the air. Rey has her face scrunched up in concentration and her eyes are closed tightly.

"Breathe, Rey," Hux says as the pebble furthest from her wobbles. "Don't hold it so tightly."

"It's going to fall," Rey turns her head. "I can feel it!"

"Relax," Hux says. "A fall will not hurt a stone. Keep your focus on what you are doing."

Rey wobbles.

"Trust the Force," Hux says. "Trust yourself."

Rey inhales deeply and the pebbles steady slowly. She holds her arms out and they move slowly around her.

"Good," Hux says. He's smiling, Ben thinks. "Now, let them down. Slowly."

Rey's lips tighten but the stones sink slowly towards the ground. One lands a little harder on the path and ricochets back up. Rey's eyes fly open. She looks around in a panic and Hux holds up his hand. 

"You did very well, Padawan."

"I dropped them," Rey says mournfully. "I should have controlled it better!"

"You were distracted," Hux cuts her off. "Your skills are not the problem, Rey. You only lack focus."

Rey's shoulders slump. "I'm sorry, Master. I should have been focusing."

"You should," Hux says.

"I made a mistake," Rey says dully.

"A Padawan does not become a Jedi by never making mistakes," Hux says. "A Padawan becomes a Jedi by _learning_ from their mistakes."

Rey swallows. "I'm afraid, Master. Last night, I—I had a vision."

"Did you?"

"Yes." Rey looks down at her hands. "I saw Jebergo..."

"The Dug in the spaceport?" Hux asks.

"I knew her," Rey sniffles. "She trades with Unkar. She's horrible. She used to pinch me until I screamed and then she laughed. She had you in a box and she took you away. I searched all of Jakku for you, Master!"

"And you did not find me?"

"Oh, I found you." Rey gulps. "You were fighting, Master. All alone in a circle of Darkness and...and lightsabres but they were red. I couldn't reach you...you got further away when I tried. The Dark... You fell and I couldn't reach you! I couldn't save you!"

She looks up at Hux. Ben can't see Hux's expression.

"And your vision brings you fear?" Hux's voice is neutral.

"Yes! I failed you, Master!" Rey wails. "You will be in danger and it will be my fault."

"Is that what you saw in your vision?" Hux asks. He's not giving anything away that Ben can see.

"I..." Rey swallows again.

"I am your Master," Hux folds his arms. "If there is Darkness to fight, that is my responsibility. In your vision, did you invoke the Dark? Did you want me to fall?"

"No!" Rey says immediately.

"Nothing we do is without risk, Padawan," Hux says quietly. "All we can do is the best that we can. Only the Force sees all things and knows all that is to come. We see only a fraction of a fraction of what the Force is. A vision is a warning. A guide. It is not a chain to bind us. Your vision is a warning and your fear reminds you that you must be mindful of the risks that we all face as Jedi..."

"But I cannot let my fear dictate my actions," Rey recites in answer, nodding as she looks up at Hux.

"And now that you understand?" Hux says gently.

"I thank my fear and I release it back to the Force that guides me," Rey finishes and smiles up at her Master.

"Older and wiser Jedi than either of us have struggled with doubt," Hux tells her. "Your loyalty is a credit to you, Rey. Only remember that a Jedi is obligated to act in the best interests of those around them."

"I understand, Master," Rey says and hugs him. "Thank you."

"It is my privilege," Hux says simply. "I want you to stay with Mistress Narila today."

"Yes, Master," Rey pouts a little.

"The locals are not friendly to Jedi," Hux says. "It might be simply inexperience but I want you to be discreet. Keep your eyes and ears open."

"Yes, Master," Rey bobs her head. "Can we have breakfast now?"

"We can," Hux smiles and they turn back towards the main room. Ben retreats before they can catch him hanging around in the doorway. He's not even sure what he's feeling. He'd always believed Hux would be a great Jedi but he'd never imagined him taking a padawan. If pressed, he would have thought Hux would be a drill sergeant. Not like that. The memory of Hux's voice and the sweet, dreamless sleep that followed surfaces and Ben hesitates. He scrubs his hands over his face and pushes all those thoughts out of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast is fruit and a yeasty bread that squishes between his fingers. The Grand Opening is a very pompous affair. More pompous than the initial greeting. There are a lot of speeches, mostly praise for the President-for-life and his strong leadership. The gathered representatives remind Ben of nothing so much as soldiers, standing in neat lines under the red-black banners. They stay utterly silent during the speeches but cheer at the end of each one.

Sakoro hovers and whispers unnecessary details about each of the speakers in the breaks between speeches. Ben keeps a bland smile on his face for so long that he feels his cheeks ache with it. Hux stays by his side but confines himself to only a handful of remarks. Sakoro jumps every time Hux speaks and Ben sees some of the guards gesture at his back. Hux says nothing about it so Ben keeps quiet too. 

He watches for it and he notes the way Sakoro stutters a little on 'Jedi' every time she says it. He notices the relief when Hux bows rather than shakes hands. Sakoro keeps trying to guide Ben to meet new faces and he stubbornly resists the many attempts to separate them. He tells himself that he is only doing what Queen Pembani ordered; Naboo is one of the Jedi Order's strongest supporters after all and has been since the days of the Old Republic.

Hux notices the attempts because he's not stupid. He doesn't say anything until they're walking in the public gardens together. "You should see what they want, Ben."

"I'm not letting them exclude you," Ben snaps.

"It might be harmless," Hux says. "I wasn't suggesting that I go far."

"Anything they have to say, they can say in front of you," Ben shakes his head.

"The Jedi have a reputation," Hux says reasonably, "as prudes. It might simply be that they want to ask questions that they fear I will disapprove of."

Ben grunts. It's a fair point. He doesn't have to admit it. Hux folds his arms into the wide sleeves of his outer robe and looks up at the wide branches of the ykarrie trees around them. Ben groans. "Fine. I'll tell them that you're ...meditating or something."

"As a good Jedi should, given the opportunity," Hux says so deadpan that Ben can't tell if he's joking or not.

Hux turns down a more overgrown path without comment and Ben walks on. Sakoro reappears before he's gotten more than a couple of metres, eyes darting all over the place. Ben sees her visibly relax when she doesn't see Hux.

"Where is the Master Jedi?" she asks after some brief pleasantries. 

"Meditating," Ben says. "He admired your gardens and wished for a chance to explore them."

"Ah, yes," she fiddles with her datapad. "Jedi like to meditate. I have heard that."

Ben says nothing and she licks her lips.

"We are honoured to welcome a representative of honoured Naboo," she says. "The President-for-life wishes to meet with you in person. As soon as his duties permit! Naboo has done so much for the prosperity of the Galaxy."

It doesn't sound like the empty platitudes that Ben's been listening to for the last two days. There's a fervent tone that rubs Ben up the wrong way. He smiles anyway. Naboo is hardly a Galactic power. Sakoro keeps talking and Ben feels a sinking sense of dread. The way she's talking is starting to sound very familiar.

"Truly, the Galaxy was fortunate," she closes her eyes. "The Old Republic's corruption could have been disastrous!"

Ben's shoulders bunch up under his tunic and he looks around for Hux. "Naboo has always been proud to participate in the Galactic community. My own grandmother served in the Senate of the Galactic Republic."

"Ah yes, the Queen Amidala," Sakoro nods. "A wise woman. She called for the vote that elevated then-Senator Palpatine, did she not?"

"She did," Hux says, appearing suddenly at Ben's side. Sakoro flinches back, hands coming up in a warding gesture that Hux pretends not to see. "Your gardens are a credit to you, Representative."

"Yes," she shows both sets of teeth in her smile, her whole body cringing away from Hux. "Yes, it is a pride for our people."

Sakoro excuses herself as soon as they leave the gardens. Ben tells her that he and Hux will return to their lodging on foot. She bobs a hasty farewell and hurries away. Hux falls in step with Ben, arms still folded into his sleeves. "You look troubled."

"I was right," Ben says tersely. "I didn't want to hear what she had to say when you weren't there."

"Oh?"

"She had a lot to say about Naboo's service to the Galaxy," Ben says. Hux quirks an eyebrow at him. "Specifically in curbing the corruption of the Old Republic."

"Ah." Hux says nothing for a few steps then he starts talking about flora in the gardens. When Ben stares at him, Hux nods slightly to the people they're passing and Ben nods back. They keep up an entirely inane conversation about the gardens until they are safely back in their accomodation. 

Ben excuses himself to refresh his face paint and Hux goes out into the garden to actually meditate. Ben's expecting the promised invitation to meet with the President-for-life to arrive any time now and he can't think of any way to politely end the visit. Maybe after he talks with Hux?

T-2LC has half a datapad full of messages for Ben and he takes the distraction gladly. There is a small office just off the room he and Hux have been sharing. The windows open onto the gardens and the sound of the fountain covers the sounds of the city beyond. Ben sits down and works through his correspondence for nearly an hour.

He is hesitating over whether or not to send a message back to Naboo. He already knows the Queen will be horrified to hear what exactly Cheboc prizes about Naboo. He's reluctant to actually write the message while he's still on the world. Transmission outside of the Republic can be insecure and really, there's nothing urgent about the message. The Queen will make no further overtures until he's reported back. Ben thinks it might be better to stop at Naboo on the return journey. He wants to talk to the Queen in person and brief the trade ministers. Less chance of any misunderstandings.

His thoughts are interrupted by hurried footsteps in the garden. Ben looks up in time to see Rey run past his window. He sees Hux rise from his knees. "Rey?"

"Master," Rey pants. "There's a message."

"A message?" Hux sounds confused.

"One of the droids from the spaceport gave it to Mistress Narila to give to you, Master," Rey holds out a sheet of flimsi. "It's signed by Commander Dameron."

"Poe?" Hux looks down at the message and Ben can see his brows furrow. "What in the Force is Poe doing here?"

"I don't know," Rey says. "I couldn't read the message."

Hux scans the message and frowns. "This isn't his usual cipher."

Rey says nothing, just stares expectantly at him. Hux crumples up the message after reading it, half turning to look towards the spaceport. Rey is practically vibrating beside him. Hux looks down at the message and it catches fire. He drops the ashes into the small fountain. 

"He needs our help?"

"Maybe," Hux says. "We should investigate."

Ben abandons his datapad and goes back out through the room. He hears T-2LC following the Jedi to the door, asking what they're doing and where they're going. He doesn't hear Hux answer. Only the door closing behind them. Ben delays long enough to scrub his face paint off before he's out the door after them. He's close enough to the common colouring of Cheboc that he shouldn't attract too much attention. Not as much as Hux should, but Ben notices Hux is passing through the crowds without attracting any warding gestures.

The space port is oddly deserted. Ben can see a number of freighters on the flat ground outside that are unloading scrap but the ships at the berths inside are all dark and silent. Hux leaves Rey at the main door and Ben's step quickens. He's not even sure what he's feeling but _something_ is bubbling up in his chest and it drives him into the space port right on Hux's heels.

Hux has slowed down, peering around and Ben sees the second Hux registers his presence. His shoulders lift and he spins to face Ben.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Ben hisses. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I had a message," Hux says, looking around again. Ben doesn't see Dameron anywhere. The man can't walk into a room without drawing attention.

"You're not supposed to be sneaking off!" Ben snaps. "You're supposed to be coming to the dinner with me."

Hux rolls his eyes. "The dinner isn't for an hour, Ben. You hardly needed me to protect you from your paperwork!"

"You're supposed to be wildly in love with me!" Ben snaps. "Not sneaking off like a cheating spouse!"

Hux opens his mouth but Ben never hears his answer. There's a high-pitched whine, loud enough that it rattles Ben's teeth.

Then his ship explodes.

Ben just sees the flash of light. Then Hux slams into him, knocking him prone as the world erupts around them. His head is ringing and he's on his feet again. Hux is holding him up. The ground slips away every time he tries to get his feet under him. He can't hear anything but the thunder of his own pulse in his ears. The smoke in the air keeps snagging in his throat. Every time Ben coughs, he pulls Hux off balance. He can't see anything but blurry shapes and shadows. Something comes flying out of the smoke and hits him in the head. Everything just goes away.

He wakes to Hux's hands shaking him. Ben blinks blearily up at him. "'s not time to get up yet..."

" _Wake up_!" Hux shakes him. "Ben!"

"'m 'wake," Ben slurs. He coughs, mouth full of dust and smoke and for a moment, Ben thinks he's dreaming. 

"Force be good," Hux's fingers are cold and Ben moans. "Ben! Wake up!"

"I'm awake!" Ben lurches upright. He nearly crashes into Hux and there's a couple of seconds of confusion before they manage to sort themselves out. "Where are we?"

"Safe," Hux says tersely. "For the moment."

"Wha' happened?" Ben manages.

"Your ship was destroyed," Hux says. "A bomb."

Ben blinks the grit out of his eyes. "What? Why?"

"I think it may have been another assassination attempt." Hux says.

"The karking fuck?"

"More worryingly," Hux is frowning now, "I think they had help from officials here. The port was abandoned."

"No casualties?" Ben asks immediately.

"Some old droids and the ships in the adjacent berths," Hux shakes his head. "No organics."

Ben blinks at him. "That's not good?"

"No," Hux says. "We have to get you off-planet. You've been out for hours. You need medical attention that we—that you can trust."

"I'm fine," Ben lies. His head is still aching fiercely and Hux's grip on his shoulder tightens painfully for a second. Ben's pain melts away, leaving him light-headed and loopy. Hux lets go of him, sitting back on his heels. 

"Better?"

"What did you do?" Ben slurs his words a little.

"Made sure you can stand," Hux says. "Come on."

He has to haul Ben to his feet which isn't easy. Ben's only a couple of centimetres taller but he's much more solid. Hux hisses but doesn't complain.

"You said it was an assasination attempt," Ben says as he wobbles back and forth. "What about Anroth? Narila?"

"They're fine," Hux promises. "Already on their way back to the Republic."

"How?" Ben digs his heels in and Hux huffs out an exasperated breath. "You said my ship was destroyed!"

"It _was_ ," Hux shakes the hair out of his eyes. "Master Tasu was kind enough to offer them a lift."

"You mean, Leech?" Ben stares at him. "As in Tasu Leech of the Kanjiklub?"

"The Kanjiklub honours their debts," Hux says which doesn't explain anything. "Rey went with them. They're safe. I promise."

"You really think the Cheboc authorities had a hand in this," Ben says slowly and Hux glances up at him. 

"There's no other way it could have happened," Hux says. 

"They want an alliance with Naboo!" Ben argues. His thoughts are clearer by the second and he grabs a fistful of Hux's tunic. "They were targeting you!"

"Likely," Hux admits reluctantly. "You would have been vulnerable without your guard."

"You can't still believe I was the target?!" Ben hisses. He knows better; if Hux thought he was the risk, he'd have put Ben on that Kanjiklub freighter if he had to fight through the entire Cheboc military to do it. "Why didn't you get us on that freighter?"

"They were watching too closely," Hux says but he won't meet Ben's eyes. "I had to stay with you. Your injuries were..."

"My injuries?" Ben takes stock. He feels fine; a lingering ache in his head and some bruises but he feels fine. "What did you do?"

"I healed you," Hux admits. "You were badly injured. I...it was necessary."

"They never taught us anything about healing," Ben says, a little numb from the shock.

"It wasn't a technique Master Kenobi knew," Hux says. "The holocrons were only found when we reclaimed the Coruscant Temple. They were well-hidden. I never...I have never attempted anything so extensive before."

"Uh?...good job," Ben says. "I feel...fine. Head still hurts a little and I think I have some bruises but I'm fine."

"Good." Hux glances up at him. "Does that mean I can leave you for a minute and trust you'll be here when I come back?"

"Where are you going?"

"We need to change our appearance," Hux says like he's talking to a stubborn youngling. "We're both too distinctive to be running around the ruins of the spaceport."

Ben can't argue with that. He still feels his heart beat faster and he stares at the mouth of the alley with his hands knotted together until Hux reappears with an armful of dirty clothes. Hux strips off his outer robe and Ben is distracted by the way the tattered edges flutter. 

Hux managed to find some clothes that fit Ben which is good. They look like he's raided his dad's trash pile, which isn't. Ben tries to hide the worst of it under a grubby cape with a ragged hood that he can hide his face behind. He pulls his hair back into a messy bun that would give Anroth apoplexy. Hux gets off a little better; he looks like a natural scavenger in his stolen clothes. Ben finds an old blaster in the pile. It's probably not good for much but he tucks it into his belt and feels a little better.

He's still a little wobbly when he walks but Hux catches hold of his wrist and leads him out into the crowds of curious bystanders and the emergency response teams. There's still smoke hanging in the air and the emergency lights are flashing erratically. Ben crowds right into Hux's personal space, his own hand catching on Hux's other arm. They pass through the crowd without drawing more than passing glances.

"I really hope you have a plan," Ben murmurs into Hux's ear. He must have one. He's Hux.

"I do, as it happens," Hux says softly and turns them down another street. Another turn and they're back on the far side of the spaceport. Ben opens his mouth to ask when he hears a spate of profanity in a mix of the Dug and Gran languages. He sees the Dug from the spaceport (what had Rey called her? Jebergo?) loudly berating the droid wrangler and the uniformed security officers.

"You have got to be kidding!" Ben hisses into Hux's ear. Hux elbows him in the gut. Ben grunts. "There's gotta be a better option than a Dug!"

"She's going to Jakku," Hux says. "Rey's expecting us to meet her there."

"Jakku!?"

"The most dangerous thing on Jakku is the weather," Hux says. "It's the last place anyone would look for us."

Ben pulls him around by the shoulder. Hux lifts his chin, eyebrow quirked like Ben is arguing for another round of drinks or something stupid. Fear is pooling in Ben's gut. The taste of smoke makes him want to gag. He crowds Hux up against a wall. "What about Rey's vision?"

Hux's lips purse. "You heard that?"

"I did," Ben searches Hux's eyes. He's almost certain he sees a flicker of fear before Hux lifts his chin. 

"A vision is a warning, Ben," he says softly, "not a chain."

"A warning is only useful if you listen to the karking thing!" Ben snaps. He's almost dizzy with the fear boiling in his gut. This is a bad idea.

"We can't be caught here," Hux says reasonably. "They have no reason to keep us alive. Well, no reason to want to keep me alive and your assassin might find them more amenable if they think we faked your death."

"This is a bad idea!" Ben insists.

"Do you have a better one?" Hux challenges him.

Ben clamps his mouth shut and glares at him. Hux waits another few seconds before he pulls Ben back out into the main walkway. Jebergo is still cursing at the security officers. Ben sees Hux fix one of the droids with a stare. Before he can ask what Hux is looking at, the droid lurches and tips sideways. The crate it was carrying crashes to the ground and Jebergo erupts into a fresh torrent of curses.

Hux hurries him up the ramp onto the freighter while everyone is distracted by the droids. He looks paler under the freighter's lights and he stumbles on the decking. Ben's the one who finds a space between the empty containers where they can hunker down. They crowd into the space, knees and elbows knocking into each other. Ben bites back a curse; he can hear the crew on the gangways around them. Hux catches his eye and lifts a shoulder in a shrug.

They end up sitting opposite each other, knees drawn up and listening in silence to the sounds of the crew checking the empty containers. Ben muffles his cough against his stolen cloak. Hux says nothing and they sit in silence through the last of the unloading and the crew's last checks. Hux doesn't relax until the engines power up and the ship launches. Ben breathes a little easier at the tell-tale jolt of hyperspace entry.

The freighter rattles. Ben listens but it's nothing structural; just the sign of a hard worked ship and a crew that doesn't have time to crawl into the maintenance ducts every time they drop a screw or wrench. It's like being back on the _Falcon_ , trying to guess what each one means.

Hux has his eyes closed when Ben looks over at him. He's desperate for a distraction. He remembers the message. Dameron, Rey had said. Hux had even said the cipher was wrong. Hux had still gone. Ben wonders what Dameron sees when he looks at Hux. Hux isn't his type, aside from 'has a pulse' and 'can consent'. He could see it if they were in a relationship; Dameron likes them strong-willed and idealistic. Hux still has a filthy temper of course but that can add spice in the bedroom. 

It just doesn't work. 

Ben tries to imagine them together and has to swallow the rush of heat and miserable fury that it evokes. They'd be a striking couple, Hux's pale fire and Dameron's clever hands. He shifts uncomfortably, trying to banish the images and Hux opens his eyes.

"So, you and Dameron," Ben says abruptly.

Hux blinks at him.

"How long have you been friends?"

"I spent Life Day with his family," Hux says slowly, like he's not sure what Ben wants to know. "Master Skywalker was with his family and it was too far for me to travel back to the Temple on my own."

Ben doesn't need to ask the year. He remembers that Life Day. His mother had been silent but supportive. Han had been blundering around, doing his best. Neither of them had any idea of what to do with Ben, he remembers that, but mostly he remembers Han coming out of the little hut they'd been staying in. Ben had been sulking, picking at the short hairs where he cut away the braid he'd never had a chance to grow.

"Hey," Han had said, sitting down just far enough away that Ben hadn't had to move. "I know you're sick of hearing about it. And I'm not going to talk about it now! I just...you're still my kid. I still love you. Your mom still loves you. It's okay if you don't know what to do. Okay?"

It was probably the most Han ever said about Ben's disastrous attempt to be a Jedi. Ben remembers looking over at his father, tired and rumpled and thinking that he'd never known how much his dad loved him before. He'd been feeling better until his mom told him that Luke was coming. He'd been dreading seeing Hux but he'd been looking forward to it too.

"You didn't come to Life Day," Ben says. "I thought you would."

"Master Skywalker thought it would be easier if I didn't," Hux says like that was reasonable.

"He should have brought you," Ben says. "You're his padawan."

"I wasn't," Hux says, still like he's being reasonable. "Master Skywalker took on the responsibility for the whole first class. He couldn't have taken an individual padawan. It would have been favouritism."

Ben stares at him. Hux doesn't look like he's joking. He has to be joking. There's no way in all the Sith hells Hux can actually believe that. He can't! "Bantha-shit!"

Hux shakes his head. "It was necessary during the Reconstruction. He did the best he could."

"He calls you..." Ben trails off. Luke talks about Hux as his student a lot. Student. Not Padawan. He wants to say that Luke's called Hux padawan since but he can't remember an exact example. "Everyone knows you're his padawan."

"You know," Hux says to the ceiling. He sounds distantly amused in a bitter way that makes Ben want to get a hand on his shoulder. "I used to pretend I was."

"You were!" Ben insists. "Luke used to talk about you all the time when he visited."

"I'm not a child, Ben," Hux says coldly. "I don't need to be cosseted."

Ben stutters in the face of Hux's flat rebuttal. He isn't going to win this argument. Not right now, at least. Ben is going to find Luke as soon as they make it back to Hosnian Prime and prove that Hux was his padawan. He glowers at Hux.

"I'm surprised the Jedi even brought back Padawans," Ben huffs. "I don't know why. They're worse than the Restorationists with their fetish for the good old days. Why bother learning from the mistakes of the past when you can just repeat them all over again!"

Hux looks away but he doesn't say anything.

"They keep arguing for Jedi neutrality," Ben continues. "Then they're surprised that the Senate doesn't call for their aid! They keep preaching about the dangers of the Empire without ever admitting the part that the Jedi played in Palpatine's rise to power!"

"Stop." Ben almost doesn't hear him. "Please. Just stop."

The plea makes Ben trip over his own tongue. He looks around to find Hux hunched over, arms wrapped around himself. He's staring at the decking and the dim light sparkles on the moisture caught on his eyelashes. Hux inhales shakily.

"I...I don't know what I did to make you hate me, Ben. I'm sure I deserve it but please, _please_ , leave me one thing from my childhood that isn't a lie. One thing that isn't sullied. Please."

"What?" Ben tries to catch Hux's eye but Hux is curled in on himself and won't look up.

"I know the Jedi Order isn't perfect," Hux says. "I know you don't care for them but they are trying their best to serve the Force and the Republic. The Council has made mistakes but they're not monsters, Ben. They're good people doing their best. I can't keep having this argument with you. I just want to enjoy the time I have le-"

Hux cuts himself off and Ben feels a shiver of dread run down his spine. All the fear he's been ignoring comes rushing back. "The time you have left? What is it? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No," Hux frees a hand to wave him away. "I'm fine."

"You're really not," Ben says. "You're trying to hide something from me. You've been hiding something from me all along."

He knows he's right when Hux flinches. Ben wants to snap but Hux is talking. He'll stop the second Ben gets angry. They'll just fight about Ben's manners instead of what Hux is hiding from him.

"I haven't been hiding anything," Hux says. "I don't owe you every detail of my life just because we're pretending to be...lovers or whatever."

"You have been hiding from me!" Ben jabs his finger into Hux's chest. 

Hux swats his hand away but he still won't meet Ben's eyes. "Sh. We don't want to draw attention."

"Then you should tell me what in the Sith hells you're talking about!"

Hux refolds his arms. He looks a lot more like the boy Ben had known, curled up like that. He breathes in deeply.

"Rey will face her Trials within the next cycle," Hux says. He doesn't sound as proud as he should. "She's going to be a great Jedi. Once she's passed her Trials, her place in the Order will be secure."

"Why wouldn't it be secure?"

"The Council won't act against the First Order," Hux says. "The Masters believe it would breach the Jedi's neutrality."

"That can't be a surprise," Ben huffs. "The Jedi are still running from the shadow of the Empire. They're not going to jeopardize the Order for some sad little remnant faction."

Hux presses his lips together and takes a slow breath.

"You don't agree," Ben realizes. The whole thing suddenly makes sense; why Hux was travelling with his mom, the meeting with Poe and the quiet farewell with Luke.

"I don't," Hux props his chin on his arms, staring into space. "The Senate believes the First Order is merely a remnant faction. They don't see the danger. Darth Sidious was a man who liked plans within plans and the First Order is too organized to simply be old discontents clinging to a failed regime. Someone sent a bounty hunter to rescue the Commandant from Arkanis. There are stormtroopers all over the Outer Systems. New troopers. Too young to have served the Empire."

"You sound like the Resistance," Ben says. It's meant to be a joke but Hux doesn't laugh.

"The First Order have more than just mundane resources. They have Force-users," Hux says. "The Knights of Ren. Dark-Siders."

"Not Sith?"

"No, but that doesn't mean much when the Jedi are still so few." Hux sighs. "They've been chipping away at the Resistance for the last cycle."

"And the Jedi don't care?"

"They don't consider it a meaningful threat," Hux says. "The Resistance can't keep losing people like this. They need help."

"But you Jedi won't help them," Ben says. "What can they do?"

The silence draws out. Hux won't meet Ben's gaze, long fingers picking at the sleeve of his shirt. Ben stares at him. He runs though the information in front of him twice, still disbelieving.

"No," Ben whispers. "No way! The Jedi-the Order, it's your _life_!"

"There are more important things than my happiness," Hux says dully, "or my life."

"No!"

"I cannot be a Jedi and part of the Resistance," Hux says. Ben remembers how he'd talked about learning Soresu. "I can only do what I believe is right."

Ben swallows. He reaches for Hux but the other man doesn't look at him. He feels like he should have some argument but all he has is the memory of a much younger Hux smiling bright as the noon-day sun with his padawan braid barely longer than the rest of his hair and the memory of Hux guiding Rey through her meditation with calm focus. He can't imagine Hux as anything but a Jedi. He doesn't know what to say. Hux seems just as distant as he did that first day on Isoth-6 and Ben doesn't know what to say to this stranger.

"You should get some sleep," Hux says. "I'll keep watch."

Ben wedges himself in his corner, pulling up his hood. He keeps watching Hux who doesn't look away from the ceiling. Their breathing sounds very loud in the small space and the air seems colder. Ben doesn't sleep and he's pretty sure that Hux doesn't either. Ben wonders if Hux has told Luke. Does his uncle know how isolated Hux feels? He can't imagine Luke just letting Hux torment himself like this. 

He manages a light doze, listening to Hux's steady breathing. He dreams of being a child, curled up against a bony body as the chill of the night set in and the sound of Hux's old accent, telling him stories about the stars in the sky.

The jolt as the freighter comes out hyperspace jerks him awake. Hux is on his feet as soon as Ben gets his eyes open. Hux has a hand on the bulkhead, head tilted as if he is listening to something other than the clanging metal and whistling alerts. Sensing the Force, Ben assumes. Hux frowns.

"We're moving wrong," he says. "I think we're in a tractor beam."

"We can't be?" Ben feels another bump. Something's definitely wrong. "There's no ship big enough to just snag a freighter like us right out of hyperspace like that."

"No ship that the Republic knows about," Hux says grimly. "Cover your face and stay behind me."

Ben bites back the impulse to argue. Hux is the one with experience like this. He draws up his hood and tucks the fabric over his mouth. Hux pulls up his own hood, careful to hide his hair. Pale skin is unremarkable enough but Hux's hair would mark him in a crowd of millions. He tucks his sabres inside his belt where they're not easily seen. Ben rearranges his stolen cloak to cover his stolen blaster. He's hoping that he doesn't need to use it; he doesn't think whoever owned it last had even heard of maintenance. The rust is already staining his cloak and the equally stolen shirt underneath it and the powerpack is leaking badly enough that Ben's not sure he'll get more than a single shot out of it.

Hux opens the hatch with care. Ben follows him down the hallway. He can hear droids beeping and whistling and the voices of the crew echo around corners. They sound confused but Ben doesn't hear fear. The warning lights flash on; the main hatch is being opened.

Now Ben hears fear as marching steps echo around the hallways. The crew are trying to bargain, Ben thinks but he can't hear anyone answering. Hux shoves him between two crates as the marching steps get louder. There's barely enough room for them both between the crates. Hux's shoulder digs into Ben's side. 

Ben can see a small strip of decking, just over Hux's head. The dura-steel is scuffed and dirty. It makes the polished white plas-steel armour of the Stormtroopers stand out even more as they march past. Ben's breath catches and Hux clamps a hand over his mouth before he can give them away. Ben's grateful. Most of his mind has locked up at the sight of four neat lines of Imperial Stormtroopers marching past.

He hears Hux's voice in his head. " _Not just a remnant faction._ "

Neither of them move until the Stormtroopers are safely past their hiding place. Hux looks down at Ben, pale eyes intent. Ben nods, clamping his mouth shut. Hux tugs him out of their hiding place, peering anxiously down the gangway after the Stormtroopers. They go as fast as they can without making noise. Hux stops them just short of the main hatch. Ben crowds up against his back, blaster in hand.

There's a thin officer with a pinched face leafing through the flimsi manifest with the freighter's crew huddled in front of him. He could have walked off a holo-drama set for one of those awful Imperial-era dramas. The insignia of the First Order looks very different on the perfectly angled cap. Ben tenses but Hux fumbles backwards, hand landing on Ben's hip and squeezing.

Hux inhales and all the hairs on the back of Ben's neck stand up.

" _You hear a leak,_ " Hux breathes, barely more than a whisper. " _It sounds like the main coolant line._ "

The officer's eyes glaze for a second, the crew losing their fearful expression for a heartbeat.

"I hear a leak," the officer repeats then his eyes sharpen. "That's a leak!"

" _Might be the main coolant line_ ," Jebergo says in Gran. " _Your troopers must have ruptured something!_ "

The officer tosses the manifest aside, gesturing with his chin at the Stormtroopers guarding the crew and they all hurry away down the opposite gangway. Hux shudders and takes a deep breath. Ben hears him whisper again. " _We're not here. We're not here. We're not here._ "

Ben shifts to grab Hux's shoulder with his free hand. If Hux is using the Force to hide them, it's going to be up to Ben to steer them to safety. Luke always said how hard it was to nudge multiple minds at once and how important it was to stay inconspicuous. Ben's not sure how well they're going to do but he's his father's son. Skulking around space ports is in the blood.

Han even managed it on a Star Destroyer, Ben's pretty sure. He's hoping that kind of luck runs in the family because the bay the freighter's been brought into is straight out his worst nightmare. There's harsh light everywhere, polished black floors and ceilings and TIE fighters, Force-damned _TIE fighters_ , hanging from the rafters.

There's a lot of noise and an awful lot of people around. Everywhere Ben looks, there are more Stormtroopers. He sees a little alcove and hustles Hux in that direction. The grip of his blaster is slippery with sweat. Hux doesn't even have a blaster, Ben remembers suddenly. He has his sabres but that's just going to draw more attention. The alcove is barely big enough for two grown men but Ben squashes them in.

Hux goes quiet immediately, breathing harder like he'd just run the length of the ship. He's flushed and he blinks a couple of times before his eyes focus.

"You all right?" Ben whispers.

"Fine," Hux breathes deeply. "...it's a strain. That's all. So many minds..."

"You're doing great," Ben says. "None of them looked twice at us."

"Affect Mind is not one of my talents," Hux says. "I have no real finesse with it. Anything more than a general misdirection is likely to fail."

"Okay," Ben peeks out of the alcove. "I think we might be in orbit. We're definitely in real space."

"We're over Jakku," Hux says.

"How do you know that?" Ben demands.

"It's where the freighter was going," Hux says. "Jebergo has warrants in the Republic and Hutt space. There's nowhere else she could have gone."

"Why does the First Order care about a sandy little trash heap like Jakku?" Ben watches Hux's face. The Jedi's too frazzled to mask his expressions properly. "Or should I be asking _who_ the First Order are hunting? Is it Rey?"

"No," Hux shakes his head. "Rey's from Jakku. If she's here, she knows how to conceal herself."

"Then who?" Ben presses before Hux can realize how much he's giving away. 

"Poe, probably," Hux snaps his mouth shut, glaring at Ben.

"Dameron?" Ben blinks. "What in the karking Galaxy is he doing out here?"

"Information gathering," Hux says reluctantly. He's still glaring at Ben who stares back at him. "I don't know details. I'm not part of the Resistance yet."

"So you didn't ask?" Ben doesn't believe it for a second.

"I knew he might need some support," Hux allows grudgingly. "That's why I told Rey to come here ahead of us. Assisting a being in distress is not a breach of Jedi neutrality."

It's so perfectly Hux that Ben wants to laugh. He doesn't risk it but he smiles. Hux looks at him like he's lost his mind. Ben shakes his head. He takes another look out, then curses. Hux is immediately pressed up against his back, craning his neck to look over Ben's shoulder. 

"Looks like Dameron did run into trouble," Ben nods at where Poe Dameron, blood on his face and cuffs around his wrists, is being marched across the bay with a Stormtrooper's blaster digging into his kidneys.

"Bantha-fucking clustersucking Sith-hells," Hux hisses.

"We can't get him free here," Ben checks his blaster. "Too many people. We'll have to follow them."

"Agreed." Hux hesitates, eyes narrowing.

Ben glances back at him. "What?"

"Where are they taking him?" Hux seems to be asking himself as much as he's asking Ben. "The interrogation cells are back the way they came from and the detention cells are directly adjacent to them. Where in the hells are they going?"

"Airlock?" Ben could believe that Poe ran his mouth at the wrong person and spacing was something the Empire used to do to nuisances.

"There's no airlock here," Hux peers around again. "If this is a standard Star Destroyer, the only 'airlock' on this deck is the main bay and pushing him out there would risk damaging the sensors and impeding any outgoing craft."

"Huh," Ben leans out again. "Are they-? They are. They're going towards the TIEs."

"What?" Hux pokes his head out again. He frowns and Ben feels that prickle of electricity down the back of his neck again. "The trooper is afraid. Not nervous. Terrified. They're not supposed to be afraid."

"They're human," Ben points out. He thinks Hux is right. The trooper is moving too fast, erratically compared to the measured movements of the other troopers.

"The conditioning doesn't allow it," Hux says. "I remember. It took Master Skywalker two years to teach me how to feel my fear."

Ben's heart twists in his chest. Hux was barely old enough to use the 'fresher on his own when he'd run away from the Academy. There's an old holo-picture that Luke keeps in his cabin on the _Falcon_ of Hux and Luke that dates to just days after he'd stumbled on the Republic commandos doing recon. He'd been so tiny, far too thin for a child his age, with huge eyes and a guarded expression that he'd never totally lost.

"Is he afraid of Poe?" Ben asks doubtfully.

"Poe's unarmed, out-numbered a thousand to one and in chains," Hux says dryly. "The trooper's afraid, not delusional. His superiors absolutely would have caught that."

"So what is he afraid of?" Ben wonders. Then Poe and the trooper duck behind a stack of crates. "What are they doing?"

"Hiding," Hux sounds distracted. 

Ben just sees enough to see the cuffs being tossed aside. He catches Hux's hand and squeezes. "I think they're running away."

"What?"

The TIE directly above where the pair disappeared powers up with a whine that is mostly lost in the clamour of the hanger and Hux laughs incredulously. The shriek of the blasters opening up takes most of the First Order's personnel completely by surprise. The TIE detaches from its mooring, wobbling alarmingly even as it fires into the still-moored fighters and scatters the troopers on the hanger deck. It launches towards the still-open bay.

The brake line jerks it to a halt and Ben buries his own hysterical laughter in Hux's shoulder. Wild shots scatter the troopers as the TIE bobs and jerks like a fish on a line. The brake comes loose a second later and the TIE careens out of the hanger as the Stormtroopers in the hanger shoot wildly after it. Hux is shaking with laughter and Ben bites his lips to keep his giggling from drawing unwanted attention.

"The best pilot in the Resistance, Force help them," Hux manages after a minute.

Ben has to clap both hands over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Hux's smile lights his whole face, even in the dim light of the alcove. Ben manages to swallow his laughter. "Where's he going to go? TIE's aren't capable of hyperspace travel, are they?"

"The Imperial-era fighters weren't," Hux sobers up. "I don't think the design has changed that much but I can't be sure."

"He'll be going for the planet, then." Ben says.

"Almost certainly," Hux says as they duck back into the alcove. "I didn't see his astromech anywhere. He never goes anywhere without BB-8."

"Most pilots don't like being separated from their droids," Ben agrees. "If we give it a few minutes, we should be able to manage our own escape."

More Stormtroopers are pouring through hatches and out of the main doors. There are more officers and a lot of shouting. Ben can hear contradictory orders and the more Stormtroopers coming into the bay, the more confused it gets. 

"Worse than a sub-committee meeting," Ben says into Hux's ear.

Hux scoffs then freezes in place. A second later the hanger goes completely quiet. Ben looks out just in time to see four black-robed figures stride into the hanger. 

Ben's blood turns to ice in his veins. He recognizes those figures. They look different under the stark lighting of the hanger instead of the shadows of Ben's nightmares. He still recognizes them. Dread wells up so strongly Ben thinks he's going to choke on it. Hux's hand catches his hip and Ben inhales sharply through his nose. 

The Stormtroopers come to attention and freeze where they stand. The officers all cringe away. The robed figure in the front, the only one without their hood drawn up, looks slowly around the hanger. The mask covering his face is polished now instead of stained with ash. Ben twitches, Hux's hand digging bruises into his hip, when he seems to look in their direction. He turns back to the officers and the light glints off his mask.

"Report," his voice is distorted by the mask.

"The prisoner, the pilot," one of the officers stammers. "He's escaped."

"How?"

"He had help," another officer says, flinching when the masked man turns to stare at him. "A traitor."

"A traitor," the masked man hisses and the Stormtroopers wince as one. "Supreme Leader Snoke wants that pilot. He must be recaptured. The traitor must be made an example of!"

Snoke. Ben doesn't think he's heard the name before but he tries to swallow and finds his throat is dry. He doesn't realize he's recoiling until Hux squeezes his hip again. Ben takes a shuddery breath and feels Hux's breath stir the wisps of hair hanging in his face. He breathes deep and forces himself to relax as much as he can.

"But," one of the officers stutters. The masked man looks at him and he falters. "A-as you command, Lord Ren! Onto to the ships!"

The Stormtroopers immediately form up into squads, the officers barking orders with one eye on the robed figures brooding over the panic. Ren sends a subordinate aboard the first of the landing craft to lower its rear door and sweeps away, leaving the officers to load the ships. Hux squeezes Ben's shoulder and pulls him out of the alcove. There's enough noise from the officers shouting and enough confusion as TIEs jostle with the drop ships for space.

Hux starts whispering, low enough that Ben can barely hear it. " _We're meant to be here. Don't notice us. We're meant to be here. Don't notice us._ "

They have to run but they manage to sneak on right behind the last Stormtroopers onto the last drop ship in the second line. The hatch slams behind them. None of the Stormtroopers move, even as the lights flicker off and the ship rattles. It's like being a ship full of droids, Ben thinks uneasily. Hux's whisper is even quieter and when Ben risks a glance at him, Hux has his eyes tightly closed, lips moving constantly. 

It's working. None of the Stormtroopers look away from the front of the ship. None of them move. The turbulence as they pass through the atmosphere rattles some of them together. None of them react. The air is heavy with shared breath and even in space, it's hot enough that Ben feels a drop of sweat trickle down his back.

_Like fracking droids,_ Ben thinks and shifts his grip on his blaster. Hux leans into him, hand finding Ben's free hand and holding on. Ben breathes, tries not to let his fear and panic bubble up: he can't distract Hux. The strain of doing what he's doing is visible in every breath he takes. He's still whispering " _Don't notice us. We're meant to be here._ "

The landing is hard and heavy. At least one of the Stormtroopers knocks into the wall. None of the others offer any help. The fallen trooper scrambles to their feet, taking up their place as the front hatch opens with a clang. The Stormtroopers pour out, still in their neat little lines. Ben doesn't need Hux's warning tug to keep his place. Hux repeats himself once more before he falls silent.

Ben wants to ask if it's safe, what they're going to do but he holds his tongue. Just because he can't see a pilot doesn't mean there isn't one. Right now, he has to rely on Hux's senses to keep them from disaster. His trigger finger itches but even if he could rely on the blaster, the odds are worse than suicidal. He hates waiting.

Hux breathes out and opens his eyes. He meets Ben's eyes and presses a finger to his lips. Ben nods and they creep over to the hatch. The sun is blazing down, the air almost boiling and Ben squints against the brilliance of the light. He can hear muffled marching steps. Hux pulls the scarf more securely around his hair and tilts his head as if he's listening.

"Come on." 

Then they're running. The sand burns even through the soles of his boots and Ben's sweating like a Gungan in a glass house before they've gone more than a dozen steps. Hux runs and Ben follows, still clinging to Hux's hand. The air is so dry that Ben's throat clicks when he tries to swallow. They're going to need water.

"Nearly there," Hux says without looking around.

"Nearly where?" Ben rasps but then the dune they're running along falls away under his feet. He would have fallen if Hux hadn't kept hold of him. The sand gives way to sun-bleached duralloy and matrix armour plates. It takes a second for Ben to realize what he's looking at. "Is that a Star Destroyer?"

"What's left of one," Hux says. "The scavengers won't be far. Come on, we need to get out of the sun."

"How are we going to get into that thing?" Ben demands and is rewarded with a flash of Hux's smile.

"Underneath," is all Hux tells him and then they're sliding down, sand skidding under their boots. The shade cast by the wreck isn't much cooler but Ben's eyes don't feel like they're being peeled by the sharp sunlight. His boots squeak on the decking as Hux lets go of his hand.

Hux strips off his coat and pulls his scarf off to shake off the sand. He's already pink from the brief time in the sun. Ben gratefully strips off the extra layers underneath his cloak. The cloak itself is probably the best part to keep, given the heat and the blazing sun. He also takes advantage of the better light to check the blaster.

Hux re-fastens his belt with his lightsabres on the outside for easy reach. He abandons most of his outer layers though he keeps the scarf wrapped around his hair and face. He looks completely different in the loose lighter clothes. He doesn't look like a Jedi but anyone who gets a good look at his skin or eyes will know he's not from Jakku. 

"We're safe here?"

"For the moment," Hux says. He digs through his discarded layers and produces a small bottle. He hands it over and Ben unscrews the cap to find water. It's tepid but it might be the best thing he's ever tasted. There's just enough to wet his throat before he hands it back to Hux.

"Who were the jerks in the robes?"

"The Knights of Ren and Ren himself," Hux says. "He was the one who did the talking."

"I..." Ben hesitates. "I knew them."

Hux looks over at him. Ben chews on his lip and tries to sort out his thoughts.

"They...they were in my dream. The one I had back at the Temple?"

"I remember," Hux says. "They were there, you know."

"What?"

"Chewbacca saw their ship on the beach when your parents came to get you," Hux says matter-of-factly. "Not that he knew it was their ship at the time."

"They were there?" Ben stares at Hux.

"Yes," Hux unclips his lightsabre, tapping it against the palm of his off hand. "They expected you to succumb to the Dark. They were there to make sure you didn't have second thoughts."

"I..." Ben swallows. He can't stay still. He paces back and forth. "I thought it was a nightmare!"

"It was," Hux says. "It was also a vision."

"Nobody ever told me!" Ben sees Hux's eyes widen and he spins away. There isn't enough room to pace properly but Ben can't bear to look away from Hux for more than a couple of seconds. "Nobody told me _anything_! I left the Jedi and—and half a season later it was like it had never happened!"

Hux catches his shoulder, pale eyes searching his face. Ben shakes his head savagely. He's clenched his fists. He only notices when his muscles start to ache. Hux breathes steadily and Ben struggles to match his rhythm. It feels like it takes forever but his breathing evens out eventually.

"Most of it only came out years later," Hux says at last. "That's not an excuse but it is true. When you had your vision...Master Skywalker didn't even know Snoke's name. The Knights of Ren weren't even a rumour. They spent your entire lifetime hiding themselves so your parents and Master Skywalker would not sense the threat until it was too late. Their manipulations were very subtle. You remember how you used to have nightmares every time you made progress?"

"I..." Ben shakes his head. It's hard to remember, he's spent so long pushing those memories away. He remembers one or two incidents vividly; the nightmare after he crafted his lightsabre and an older memory of crawling into Hux's bunk the night after he mastered levitation. "I never saw the pattern."

"You were a child. Snoke targeted you because of your power and your bloodline," Hux lets go of Ben, folding his hands in front of himself. "If you were to fall to the Dark, if you had killed the rest of Master Skywalker's class...it would have been the end of his attempts to reestablish the Jedi. The other survivors, without him to ease the way, would not have returned from exile. The New Republic would have had no protection, no Force-users to keep the Dark at bay. It would have been a disaster."

"Who is Snoke?" Ben feels wrung out and shaky but he's furious too. All those years he's spent afraid of his own dreams!

"Honestly, I don't know," Hux says. "He seems to have come out of nowhere when the First Order needed a leader. He must have been a disciple of Sidious but I don't think he's a Sith. He has some strength in the Force but nothing like Vader or any of the apprentices Sidious actually acknowledged. Snoke is malignant. A quiet cancer growing the shadows. He was very careful. It took years just to confirm that. He's only gotten sloppy the last few years."

"You sound like you know him," Ben says.

"I've never met him," Hux says and shakes his head. "I have been a thorn in his side for the last few years, I admit."

"All those missions Mom was complaining about," Ben realizes. "You've been fighting Snoke."

"Nothing overt," Hux says. "Snoke's desperate for Force-Sensitives. I've been keeping him away from children too young to draw Jedi attention. Snoke doesn't leave his ship. He doesn't like acting in the open. The fact that I keep thwarting him enrages him. Ren's lost half a dozen of his Knights to Snoke's temper after my missions."

"How do you know that?"

"Ren told me," Hux says. "He's made a point of hunting me down himself this last year."

This time, Ben grabs for Hux's shoulder. Hux's eyes give away more than he means. Probably because Hux is still drained from everything that's happened but Ben squashes any feelings of guilt. This might be his only chance to get real answers out of Hux. This liminal moment, where Hux doesn't have to be the perfect Jedi Master for other people, feels fragile. Hux never liked talking about himself. Ben remembers that and he already knows that Hux still downplays any risk to himself.

"He's a coward," Hux says, patting at Ben's hand. "He isn't willing to face me one-on-one. An arrogant coward with delusions of the power of the Dark. I offend him."

"No," Ben snorts. "You? Offend someone?"

Hux smiles bleakly. "He wants me to join his Knights. It offends him that I reject the Dark. For all his claims to be free from 'suffocating traditions', Ren cannot understand why I don't wish to follow my father into servitude to the First Order."

"Your father's with the First Order?" Ben stares at him.

"He was," Hux turns away, tapping his thumb against the hilt of his sabre. "Until Jas Emari put a blaster round through his head seven or eight years ago."

"Did you ask her to?" Ben asks and winces.

"No," Hux says. "I tried not to give the man any thought. Sinjir and Norra arranged it and told me as an afterthought. I think it was a favour to Master Skywalker. I never asked. I was ...relieved. Compassion is the hardest of the disciplines to master. When it came to my father, I never managed it properly."

"But he was working for Snoke?"

"I believe so," Hux says. "Ren delighted in throwing it in my face while the Commandant was alive. He never understood why I didn't care."

Ben stares at him. He hasn't thought much about what Hux being a Jedi actually means. Intellectually, he knows that the Senate knows only the basics of what the Jedi do. He's been imaging Hux as some kind of diplomat, his missions less formal but boring as Ben's. The matter-of-fact way Hux is talking about Ren —someone Ben hadn't even known was real until an hour ago— suggests his missions were a lot more dangerous. Just being in the same hanger as the man made Ben feel like a trapped nerf. How often has Hux run into Ren that they'd talked so much?

"How long have you been playing this game with Ren?"

"I wouldn't call it a game," Hux says, eyes flicking away for a second. "But I've been aware of Ren for years."

"How many years?"

"Sixteen, maybe seventeen," Hux says and Ben gapes at him. Hux takes a deep breath and there's a wry twist to his lip. "You didn't think you were the only one Snoke was targeting, did you?"

"I..." Ben had.

"I was ex-Imperial," Hux says as if he's reading from one of T-2LC's briefings, clinical and remote. "Old enough that I'd started coming in whatever power I possessed. I'd been trained enough to be immediately useful. I was solitary enough that I could be manipulated. I was a soft target and Snoke is Sidious' creation from the bones out."

"But you didn't," Ben says.

"No," Hux taps his lightsabre against his leg. "Not through any particular virtue on my part. When her team took me from Arkanis, Captain Wexley's ship had engine trouble. We spent a ternary cycle trying to get the engine to work. Sinjir ended up getting space-sick."

"Space-sick?"

"The kind caused by copious amounts of alcohol neither Captain Wexley nor Jas knew he had," Hux clarifies. "He was struggling. He was no use with the engines so Captain Wexley told him to watch me. In his cups, I looked enough like an Imperial that he talked to me a lot. He was a loyalty officer."

"Yeah, I know." Ben blinks at Hux. "It's why he never progressed beyond advisor to the old Chancellor."

"He knew how the Empire warped perceptions, how they made everything around you a threat to be sure that you did as they told you." Hux stares at the wall. "He was horrified when he sobered up enough to remember parts of what he told me. He never remembered it all. Too much drink will do that. I remembered every word. He was very ...emphatic."

Ben doesn't like where this is going. "So when Snoke tried to reach you...?"

"I recognized the strategy," Hux nods. 

"Did you tell Luke?" Ben asks.

"He was busy," Hux says, looking down at his lightsabre. "I was...it was explained to me that I shouldn't be bothering him."

"What?!"

"I was supposed to be more independent," Hux says. He sounds ashamed rather than furious. "His other students needed him. I was older. I was expected to handle it myself."

"But you did tell him, right?" Ben tries to imagine keeping his nightmare to himself. Hadn't Luke noticed? Hux was his padawan, for Force's sake.

"Eventually," Hux says. "After you left. I did not realize Snoke was tormenting you too until Master Skywalker told me. I should have realized. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Ben says but Hux won't meet his eyes. He almost laughs; all the people responsible for the miserable end to his Jedi career and the only one who apologizes is Hux. "You were...you were my only friend. You were still a kid yourself for most of it."

Hux doesn't get a chance to reply before they hear something rattle in the hallway outside. Hux's sabre spins into his hand and Ben grabs his stolen blaster. They both stay still, listening as whatever it is comes closer. Hux catches Ben's eye and shakes his head. Not organic.

There's a faint squealing sound as a dilapidated MSE droid rounds the corner. It trundles down the hallway, not even registering their presence. Ben chuffs out a breath that might have been a laugh. Hux's lips quirk but his expression is already settling into the focused mask of a Jedi Knight. Ben bites back the urge to push until Hux opens up again. They have time. He can wait.

_Later_ , he thinks at Hux as loudly as he can. Hux winces very slightly and Ben turns back to his blaster.

The blaster doesn't look any better in the bright light of Jakku than it did in the freighter. The power pack actually is leaking and Ben isn't sure how stable the casing is. He doesn't see anything better in the wreck so he stuffs it into his belt with a sigh. Hux leads him deeper into the wreck. It's mostly silent; there is no wind, the sand muffles their footsteps and the air inside is stuffy and stale. 

Ben can't shake the fear that there are Stormtroopers around every corner. The wreck is eerily intact aside from the sand and the dark consoles. Hux leads him through dark hallways and past dismantled sensor arrays. Ben doesn't know where they're going. He's afraid to ask. He doesn't want to break the silence. He doesn't want to find out that Hux is lost. He wants Hux to have a plan. 

Hux slows down enough that Ben nearly walks into him. Hux presses a finger to his lips and Ben holds his breath. The faint tink-tink is barely loud enough to hear.

"Scavengers," Hux says quietly. "We need to go around them but they'll be suspicious if we try too hard to pass unnoticed."

"Okay?"

Hux takes a moment to inspect one of the rooms they pass. He listens for a second before he pulls his lightsabre and smashes one of the screens open. Ben watches him pull a few pieces of scrap out before he realizes what Hux is doing. He knots one of their spare shirts into a bag. Hux adds just enough salvage to make the bag clink before he's satisfied. He keeps hold of the bag as he leads Ben back out. There are more sounds now. Ben can hear other beings moving down adjacent corridors, guttural voices echoing up from access hatches and he pulls the blaster out of his belt. 

He keeps it under the cloak, Jakku is a dangerous place but blasters are rare. It's partly down to the environment, partly because the inhabitants are kept too poor to afford any. A blaster's more valuable as scrap, he remembers Han saying. A planet-bound population can manage with improvised weapons. It means that if they have to fight, Hux will probably have the advantage but again, lightsabres are very distinctive. 

They pass a couple of scavengers who eye them suspiciously but don't actually seem that interested. Ben still feels their eyes on the back of his neck as he follows Hux towards the light. He's still not sure where they're going but Hux is still moving like he knows exactly where to go. He stops just short of the jagged hole to readjust his scarf.

"It's just past noon," he warns and Ben nods. His throat is too dry to speak and his head is starting to ache from the relentless heat. He rearranges his stolen cloak to hide his face better. Hux nods and they go out into the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux is more cautious in the open but he keeps them moving. Ben doesn't understand until he realizes that none of the scavengers around them stop for more than a minute. They attract less attention when they backtrack than they would if they stopped. Ben focuses on the clink of their salvage in Hux's makeshift bag, skimming his eyes along the line of the dunes even as the heat bakes his brain.

The whistle from behind him makes Ben trip over his own feet but Hux steadies him. The astromech that comes zooming up to them looks familiar but Ben doesn't recognize it until Hux says "BB-8!"

The droid whistles and bobs a greeting. Hux pats it and is rewarded with a trill. BB-8 has been looking for them, it says. Urgent assistance required! Bad things have happened! Hux lifts a hand. "Not here."

BB-8 agrees and circles them. ' _Follow!_ '

It's not that much faster than them in the sun-dried sand, spinning up gouts of sand that make Ben curse and duck behind Hux. Hux doesn't complain nor does he respond to BB-8's running commentary on the unsatisfactory state of the planet. He's got to be suffering, Ben thinks, Hux never did well in the heat. Ben's still squinting around at the dunes but there's nothing bigger than a Jawa moving that he can see.

BB-8 leads them down a shallow gully and Hux's step quickens. Ben has to hurry to keep up, brain lagging. He almost overlooks the little shelter until the heavy cloth covering the doorway is thrown up and Rey sticks her head out.

"Master!"

"Rey," Hux flicks a quick glance around but Rey's exclamation is intense rather than loud.

"Inside!" She steps aside, holding the curtain back and the shelter is barely big enough for the three of them and the astromech chirruping like a well-fed loth cat. Rey lets the curtain fall and hugs Hux. He hugs her back. The shelter's cooler than the searing sun outside but Ben barely notices. There's a hand at his elbow suddenly, just as he tips sideways.

"Do you have water, Rey?"

"Yes, yes!" Rey rifles in a big bag and produces a polished durasteel water bottle. "Sorry, Master. I didn't think."

"You were prepared," Hux says reassuringly. "Ben, can you manage some water?"

Ben opens his mouth obediently when he feels the smooth metal against his lower lip and drinks thirstily. The water tastes better than any wine and Ben swallows gratefully.

"You can finish that," Rey says. "I bartered for water before I set up here. Enough for three of us for a ternary cycle."

"Well done," Hux says and she beams. "We don't have that kind of time to waste though. Have you had any word from Poe?"

"Not since his distress call," Rey peeks sidelong at Ben. "Before I landed here but BB-8 says he was ambushed."

"The First Order," Hux says grimly. "I know. They have a Star Destroyer in orbit."

"A Star Destroyer!?" Rey reaches out to pat BB-8. "Oh no! Then Poe..."

"Was taken aboard," Hux says and BB-8 warbles miserably. "The freighter we were on was hijacked just in time for us to witness his daring escape."

"He escaped?!" Rey lights up and BB-8 trills an anxious request for confirmation.

"He stole a TIE fighter," Hux says then adds dryly, "and forgot to take off the parking brake."

' _FRIEND:POE positively-identified!_ ' BB-8 lights up and spins in tight circles. Rey laughs, then claps a hand over her mouth. Ben laughs and even Hux cracks a slight smile. Ben passes him the water bottle. "Only a little left, sorry."

"It's fine," Hux says but he drinks it in one swallow. "You've had no word from Poe then?"

"I was waiting for you," Rey says, shaking her head. "I didn't want to risk drawing too much attention. I might have drawn some attention, getting BB-8 back from the scavenger who was going to sell him."

"He has to be around here somewhere," Ben says because Rey looks guilty. "They wouldn't have put the Stormtroopers down here if he wasn't close by."

"True," Hux looks at Rey. "The Knights of Ren are on the Star Destroyer. Have you been using the Force?"

"No, Master," Rey shakes her head, eyes going wider. Ben thinks she's afraid. Good. 

"Ren only sent a pair of them to hunt Poe," Hux says. "If we have to, we should be able to handle them."

"Yes, Master," Rey says, hand going to where her light-staff is hanging from her belt.

"We just need to find Poe," Hux says.

"And get off the planet," Ben points out.

"If we can find Poe and go to ground, there's a trader that stops here every other ternary cycle who can give us passage." Hux hesitates. "She's a friend to the Jedi...and the Resistance."

Rey's eyes go a little wider and she peers at Ben. He's not sure what expression he's wearing but she steals an anxious look at Hux who pats her shoulder. BB-8 stops spinning.

"We need to find him first," Ben points out. "There isn't enough water for us to just wander around and BB-8's too well-maintained not to draw in every scavenger looking for an easy payout."

"I'll try to find him through the Force," Hux says. 

"But, Master, the Knights?" Rey says.

"I know how to hide my Presence, padawan," Hux says. "I know Poe's Presence well enough that this should be quick."

That rankles for reasons Ben isn't willing to examine in an enclosed space with two Jedi. Ben wants to say no but they don't have any other way to find Dameron and Hux is the better choice. Rey's still just a Padawan. It still makes Ben want to growl and he drops the bag of salvage so he can check his blaster again. The power pack is still leaking; the corrosive stink filling the air.

"Feh," Hux waves a hand in front of his face. "I'll be quick."

He folds himself onto his knees. Ben and Rey hunker down beside him. Rey has her light-staff in her hands and a serious expression on her face. BB-8 bumps against Ben, beeping. He pats its dome and tries not to flinch when Hux's expression goes blank. He doesn't close his eyes like Luke would have and the vacant glaze makes Ben's stomach clench. He feels a chill run down the back of his neck and there's a soft whisper just at the edge of his hearing.

Hux blinks, head jerking up.

"Master?"

"Hux?"

"He's close," Hux gestures to their left. "There are a lot of Stormtroopers in the area. They're all spread out."

"So what's wrong?" Ben demands even as Rey relaxes.

"I can't find the Knights," Hux admits. "Not even a shadow in the Force."

"Maybe they've been recalled?" Ben suggests.

"Maybe," Hux doesn't lose the worried pinch between his eyebrows but he rises to his feet. "Come on. We need to get to them before one of the troopers gets lucky."

"Right," Ben shoulders Rey's bag, wincing when it clinks. "Better cover up."  
Hux pulls the scarf back up over his hair. Rey blinks at him then peers at Ben who winks. BB-8 launches itself out through the flap and Ben catches the heavy cloth before it hits him in the face. Rey and Hux slip out past him. Ben follows, already feeling the heat like a hammer. A nod from Hux and Rey takes the lead. She sets off at once, finding narrow paths of more stable sand while keeping them behind the dunes as they go. BB-8 falls in behind Ben, complaining about the sand getting into its gears.

"Hang in there, buddy," Ben says and BB-8 extends its blowtorch in a thumbs up.

They've been travelling for no time at all when Hux hisses a warning. Rey immediately drops to a crouch, Ben only a second behind her. He doesn't see anything but Hux is laser-focused on the dune in front of them. Ben gets his blaster up just in time; the sun flashes painfully bright on white plasteel.

"Only two," Hux says, hand dropping to his belt.

Ben fires twice. The troopers drop before they even register someone's shot. The blaster crackles in his hand and Ben drops it even as Rey darts sideways. They run hunched over until they're around the dune and well out of sight. Rey slows and lifts her head. Ben strains his ears but all he can hear is his own breath and the wind hissing across the sand.

"I don't think we were seen," Hux says a second later. He looks around at Ben, down at his empty hands then back up.

"Power pack was toast," Ben says in answer and Hux nods.

"Master!" Rey hisses. Ben looks past her to where another pair of Stormtroopers are labouring through the sand at the bottom of the dune ahead of them.

"Go." Hux says and Rey launches herself away, leading them off to one side where the Stormtroopers shouldn't be able to see them. Ben has to push BB-8 to get the droid safely out of the Stormtroopers' line of sight but another tense second passes without any outcry. Hux closes his eyes for a second.

"They haven't seen us," he says a second later and Ben sighs in relief.

He turns to say something to Rey and freezes when he catches a flicker of movement at the crest of the dune ahead of them. Hux's head snaps around, hand on his lightsabre and Rey's head jerks up. There are two figures scrambling up to the top of the dune that the Stormtroopers are still passing in front of and Ben has to swallow a bark of hysterical laughter when he recognizes the wild curls.

"It's Dameron," he says.

"Oh, Force damn it!" Hux breathes, eyes flying to where the Stormtroopers are floundering through the sand. He thrusts his hand out and sweeps it sideways. Ben sees the sand under Poe's feet slide away in a rush like a tidal wave. Poe staggers, crashes into the other man and they both go tumbling back down the dune. The Stormtroopers look up, a second too late to see anything.

Ben buries his giggles in the crook of his arm even as both the Jedi go still again, heads tilted. BB-8 is crowded up against Ben's leg, vibrating with concern but keeping its vocalizations to a low chirruping trill. Hux watches the Stormtroopers intently until they finally make their way around the next dune and are lost in the sand. Only then does he relax again.

"Do you think they noticed?" Rey asks and Ben sniggers before he can catch himself.

"You can always ask them yourself," Hux says, dry as the sand around them. Two slightly more bedraggled figures are slithering through the sand about halfway up the dune.

BB-8 takes off across the sand, trilling at what it probably thinks is a low volume. Ben rolls his eyes even as Rey waves both arms. The tall man looks like he's going to run in the other direction but Poe pops back up onto his feet, already smiling. BB-8 skids to a stop in front of him, trilling and bobbing even as Poe laughs and bends down to pat it on the head.

Hux is still scanning the surrounding dunes, Rey crowding in against his other side. She's too smart to be triumphant, Ben thinks proudly. She's clearly taking her cues from Hux who hasn't relaxed since they left the wreck. Ben's betting neither of them will relax until they're off this dump. 

Poe leads his companions over. He's wiped off the worst of the blood, Ben notices but his clothes are still ragged and there's a brittle edge to his smile. Hux touches his shoulder and Poe's eyes open wide for a second before he breathes out in a sigh of relief. Rey's expression is fascinated and Hux blinks.

"Thanks for that, buddy," Poe's smile is dazzling. He looks back over his shoulder. "You had to shove me down the back of that dune?"

"I could have let you land on the Stormtroopers who were directly underneath instead," Hux says with a half smile.

"Point," Poe laughs. "So, how'd you get here? I thought you guys were off on a diplomatic mission."

"We were on the freighter that was pulled in just before your ...daring escape," Hux says and Poe really does laugh.

"Hey, it worked," he says. 

"You left the damn brake on," Hux says and Rey giggles. Poe smiles fondly at her. "Best pilot in the Resistance, really?"

"I had to improvise," Poe looks over his shoulder at the other man. The Stormtrooper, Ben's pretty sure. He's lost the white armour but the boots are unmistakable. "Come here, buddy, lemme introduce you!"

The trooper looks uneasy, cradling his blaster closer.

"Ben's the junior Senator for Naboo," Poe says. His trooper stares doubtfully at Ben, glances at Poe like he thinks Poe is joking.

"Ben Organa-Solo," Ben says, holding out a hand.

"FN-" the trooper swallows. "Finn."

"And this is Rey's Master," Poe continues. "Jedi Master Armitage Hux."

"Hux?" Poe's trooper doesn't have anything resembling a sabacc face. He recoils with his whole body. "Like the Commandant?"

Hux's reaction is practically invisible by comparison but Ben bristles at the fleeting wince. He takes a step forward, half-blocking the trooper's line of sight. Hux swallows. "Commandant Brendol Hux?"

"Uh-huh," Poe's trooper is watching him warily.

"He was my biological father," Hux says, shoulders tensed against the inevitable reaction.

"You're the Commandant's son!" The trooper yelps, jerking backwards. He pulls Poe with him, hand outstretched to Rey too. Rey shakes her head, taking a small but definite step towards Hux.

"He was," Ben interrupts before Hux can answer. "He also ran away as soon as he was able to walk."

"I was a little older than that," Hux says.

"You were _five_ ," Ben hisses. "You ran across half a planet, in the middle of a warzone to get away from that bastard-"

"Technically," Hux half-shrugs, "I'm the bastard."

"Only technically," Ben almost sticks his tongue out but Hux is smiling. He belatedly remembers the trooper. "He ran away before the Commandant escaped Arkanis. He's nothing like that old monster!"

"I don't know that I'd call him a monster," Hux says but it's weak. What he thinks a Jedi should say, Ben knows. Jedi don't believe in monsters, only misguided souls in need of teaching.

"He was," Ben refuses to concede. He remembers the nightmares, sleepless nights whispering back and forth in the dark like they were the only ones awake in the whole Galaxy. "You're not. That's the point."

"You really ran away?" Poe's trooper stares at Hux.

"He..." Hux sighs. "He killed my mother. I don't know that he meant to. She was trying to keep him from taking me. He hit her and she fell...well, she fell badly. I hadn't been fond of him before but after that, I was afraid of him. I didn't want him to hit me. So, I ran. All the way to Master Skywalker in the end."

"He was a-a-a _jerk_!" The words burst out the trooper. He freezes. When the ghost of the Commandant fails to appear and gobble him up, he swallows and says fervently. "He _was_ a monster. I can't imagine him raising a Jedi."

"He didn't raise me," Hux says. "Master Skywalker did."

"To be a Jedi?"

"He was happy I chose to become a Jedi," Hux's glance at Ben is so fast, Poe's trooper probably doesn't see it. "He would have understood if I chose differently of course."

Ben glowers at him. They are going to have words about that. Later. When they're all safely on a ship twenty parsecs from Jakku. Hux dips his head in silent acknowledgement and looks out over the sands.

"We can't wait for our contact to arrive. They'll be searching the settlements."

"If you've got a plan, I'm all ears," Poe huffs. He's wiped most of the dirt from his face and he's almost steady on his feet. Hux unwinds his scarf and a layer of his robes. Poe accepts them gratefully and turns to help his trooper cover up. The trooper's wearing a battered jacket that already helps a lot with the not-looking-like-a-Stormtrooper thing. Ben's pretty sure it belongs to Poe. They all look at Hux who looks at Rey.

"Unkar has ships," she says hesitantly. "Traders come to the town sometimes. He has salvage."

"That doesn't sound promising," Poe's trooper says.

"We don't have any better options," Hux says. He draws the ragged edge of his makeshift hood over his hair. "Rey, do you remember the way?"

"I do," she nods, chin lifted stubbornly.

"Then lead the way, Padawan," Hux says easily. "We will follow."

Rey nods and sets off through the dunes. She keeps stealing glances over her shoulder and her hand rests on the concealed line of her light-staff. Poe is next, with his trooper on one side of him and his droid on the other. Ben follows them, eyes on the crests of the dunes and Hux brings up the rear. Ben can feel Hux's awareness brush the edges of his mind periodically. He must be doing the same thing to Rey because Rey loses some of the panicky edge to her movements and starts moving with confidence.

It is hot, miserable going. Ben sweats profusely only for the sweat to dry almost at once. Hux stops them twice to share water. He and Rey barely take any.

"We can compensate with the Force," Hux says when Poe squints at him with narrowed eyes. "It takes a little more effort than I would like but we will be fine for the short-term."

Rey, who had licked her lips twice, squares her shoulders and nods. Ben can almost hear her pride. He hangs back just enough that Poe and his trooper can't overhear when they set off again. "Won't they be able to detect you using the Force like that? Master Tano used to be able to find us almost before we tried hiding."

"My shields are better than they were back then," Hux says, half-smiling. "It is still a risk but what other choice do we have?"

"None," Ben agrees unhappily.

They start seeing signs of civilization or of scavengers at least. Furrows dug in the sand, bits of metal and wiring that still gleamed and oil glistening in the heat. Rey becomes more cautious, slowing them down and Hux moves forward to talk to her. Ben hunkers down with Poe and his trooper while BB-8 scoots up the dune to join the Jedi. Poe is looking less pale and more aware. His trooper is still peering around like everything is trying to kill him. Poe grimaces at Ben. He might have been trying to smile.

"Why are we stopping?" Poe's trooper frets. "We can't stay here!"

"We're not going to stay here, buddy," Poe assures him. "We just need to stay out of sight."

"They're going to be looking for us," the trooper glances up. There's nothing overhead but the red and orange sunset. Ben pats the trooper on the shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," he says. "We're going to steal a ship and be halfway back to Hosnian Prime before they even know we were here."

The trooper doesn't look entirely convinced but he does stop vocalizing his worries. Ben will take it. He thinks that he can hear something like engines over the wind whistling along the edges of the dunes. They must be close to a camp. The hiss of sand warns him that Hux and Rey are sliding down the side of the dune. 

"We're close," Rey says.

"There's no sign of the First Order," Hux says. "No obvious signs at least. There are some ships on the other side of the camp but we'll have to get closer to pick a likely ship."

"It's fine," Poe drums his fingers on his leg. "I can fly anything. Find us a ship and I'll get us out of here."

"We're going to have to get closer," Hux says. "Unfortunately, this camp is small. Strangers are likely to stand out."

"The stalls will close for the night just before the sun sets," Rey nods. "They'll all go back to their own camps except for Unkar's goons."

"Less people to see us but we'll be more suspicious if we are seen, gotcha," Poe says. Ben huffs.

"So we need to be careful," Ben says. "The sooner we get off this dirtball the better."

"Agreed," Hux says. "There are some stragglers from the sands so we have some cover. Keep your hoods up and don't start any trouble."

Ben draws the smelly cloth over his mouth. Poe gets his feet under him and Hux makes him take another drink. "We need you in good shape."

Ben has to look away. He believes Hux. He does. He just can't shake the ugly feeling in his gut when Hux looks at Poe like that. It doesn't help that Poe's all easy charm and open invitation. He reminds Ben of Lando so sharply that Ben can almost see the old pirate. His uncle's never clumsy or awkward and beings fall into his bed with just a smile. Ben's always been more like his dad, desperately trying to project confidence and swagger and failing. Han told Ben once that it had gotten a whole lot easier after he married.

"It didn't matter anymore, y'see?" He'd been drinking kaf in the cockpit of Leia's ship, allegedly checking the nav-com was functioning. "I didn't _need_ to impress them anymore. People can sense that. People who end up in my line of work? They hate that. They can't stand anyone thinking they're not important. They can't change it either but, hoooh boy, will they try!"

"Because of Mom?" Ben remembers the way his old man had smiled at the mention of his mom. Half-disbelief, half-wonder.

"Yeah," Han had said. "Because your mother went and fell in love with me and still loves me. What do I care what some batha-humping old fart thinks? Leia still loves me. I'm the luckiest son-of-a-blaster in the whole damn Galaxy and I know that. Started with a bad hand, lost almost every game and still, I won the whole pot, you know? In the end."

Ben remembers how jealous he'd felt, all that bitterness boiling up the back of his throat, and how his dad had coughed a little. Han'd glanced at the open hatch and busied himself with the kaf.

"You don't, uh, need to tell your mother I said that," Han had said to the console. "I mean, she knows but still..."

It's a stupid place to have a realization, halfway down a sand-dune on a barren planet with the Empire resurgent hunting them, but Ben nearly trips over his own feet anyway. Hux catches him because of course he does. "Ben? Are you all right?"

 _I'm in karking love with you,_ Ben thinks hysterically and immediately buries the thought as deep as he can. "Fine. Just fine! Lost my balance there a little, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Hux is still half-focused on the camp but there's real concern in his eyes.

"Absolutely!" Ben says with forced cheer and Hux squints at him doubtfully. "Ships? Which way are the ships?"

"Over there," Hux nods to the left and Ben blinks past the setting sun. He can just make out some oblong shapes. He blinks, blinks again and has to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep the snort of laughter muffled. "What? What is it?"

"Dad's going to be so pissed," Ben nods to the shape on the end of the line. "Uncle Chewie must have thrown a fit."

"Is that-?" Hux's nose scrunches up as he stares at the ship at the end of the line.

"The one and only _Millennium Falcon_ ," Ben confirms. He has to chew his lip to keep the giggle in. It's not the first time Han's lost his ship. But clearly the Force has a twisted sense of humour.

"Really?" Poe comes up behind them. "That's the _Falcon_?"

"Dad must be losing his _mind_ ," Ben snorts. "But he's going to be looking. If we get off-planet, we won't even need to send a message."

Poe laughs. Hux doesn't. Hux is looking back over the dunes. An unnaturally cold breeze makes Ben shiver. Rey is looking at her Master, chewing on her lower lip. She's afraid. Hux shivers once and his eyes unfocus.

"It's a trap," he says.

"What?"

"Not the ship," Hux stares back out over the dunes. "The settlement. It's the only settlement with ships in this hemisphere, Rey said. They had to know we were coming here so where are they?"

Ben looks around. The settlement is a jumble of dilapidated stalls and trash. The few human-sized people are all wearing bulky robes. Hux raises a hand to Rey who stops gnawing at her lip.

"I don't see anyone," she says. "But...but I don't know all the people here, Master. It's been too long."

"You are doing well," Hux says. Ben sees the way Rey relaxes at the steady tone of his voice. She keeps watching the settlement, hand on her light-staff. She looks like she can smell something foul. Ben's hands are itching for a weapon.

"What do we do?" Poe demands. Hux shakes his head and his gaze focuses on the group.

"Go for the ship," he says. "The Republic has to be warned and if I know Captain Solo, the _Falcon_ is practically tamperproof."

"You can just say it's old," Ben says, his heart in his throat. Hux actually laughs. It does nothing to settle Ben's feeling of dread.

"The Dark," Rey says softly. "I can sense it, Master."

"The Knights are nearby," Hux nods. "Ren himself, unless I'm mistaken."

"We can't just-" Rey starts but Hux cuts her off.

"You have to warn the Republic," he says. "You're an excellent pilot and you and Poe should be able to evade anything the First Order throws at you. You can do this."

"You can't be serious?" Ben's voice comes out louder than he means and Hux hushes him. "We're not leaving you here!"

"Everything will be as the Force wills it," Hux is far too calm for Ben's liking. 

"You can't just leave us like this," Ben argues. "One lightstaff and one working blaster?"

"No," Hux dips his head. He unclips the blue lightsabre from his belt and holds it out. "This was always yours."

Ben doesn't understand until his fingers close around the hilt. Maz Kanata's voice "Meant to pass through your hands..." He hears Luke's voice, sees a flash of clouds then a river of fire and a hoarse voice screaming "I hate you!". He looks up at Hux. "I can't- I'm not a Jedi."

"You're a good man," Hux says. "The Force will guide you."

"Or we could all run?" Poe says tersely. Hux tilts his head towards the settlement. Ben follows his gaze and sees the last of the sunlight gleam on white armour.

"Yes," Hux takes his own sabre from his belt. "Run. Now."

Poe looks at Hux one last time. Then he turns, tugging his trooper after him. Rey hesitates but Hux nudges her and Ben after Poe with the Force. Ben clutches the lightsabre and he wants to stay or grab Hux and pull him along with them but Hux shakes his head just as the roar of drop-ship engines shred the serenity of the sunset.

"Go!" Hux is already turning. Troopers are coming out of the tents and the first shots zip past Ben's head. There are six figures in black robes. Ben feels the chill run down his back. Hux's sabre blazes to life even as red sabres ignite in unspoken threat. Ben is shoved into a run as Poe and his trooper return fire. Rey's lightstaff shines in the gloom. Hux launches himself into a run.

Ben stumbles and then he's running, his grandfather's sabre in his hand. He dimly remembers the little blaster droids that Luke had trained him with. _Don't use your eyes,_ his uncle's voice echoes in his mind. _Feel them through the Force._

He swipes a blaster bolt away from his face, sends another cutting back through the dark and a trooper falls. It's hard to run in the still-hot sands but the troopers are impeded by the lightsabre duel in full flow amid the tents. Poe keeps them just below the crest of the dune so they aren't easy targets and Ben looks back as the others slide down the other side of the dune.

The flash and crash of 'sabres turns the camp into a jagged collection of shadows. Ben's breath catches in his chest. This is nothing like the sparring he'd seen that morning in the Temple. _Juyo_ in actual combat is savage and beautiful. The Knights of Ren are entirely focused on Hux. They have to be.

The Stormtroopers aren't stupid enough to get in the middle of that. It means they have to go around the camp, not through it.

"Ben!" Rey calls and he runs.

The _Falcon_ is dark and silent but the ramp is down. Poe sprints straight up the ramp, Rey just behind him. His trooper makes it halfway up, turning to fire at the troopers struggling up the dune. Ben plants himself just under her prow. 

"Get in!" Rey calls.

"Get her fired up!" Ben shouts back. He sends more bolts cutting back and more troopers fall. He hears the _Falcon_ fire up. The stutter before her engines engage and Ben laughs. "Atta girl!

"We have to go!" Poe's trooper is calling. "Get on the ship!"

"Keep shooting!" Ben backs up until his heel catches on the metal ridge. "Go! GO!"

The _Falcon_ lumbers into the air. The troopers underneath fire, a couple of lucky shots scoring the hull. Poe's trooper retreats up the ramp but Ben is already looking out over the swarming mass of troopers. The ramp lifts Ben up to the deck. Ben staggers sideways as a drop ship veers past them.

"Bring us around!" Ben bellows and he hears Poe cursing from the cockpit. Poe's trooper is staring at him as he hits the ramp control. The hinges screech as the ramp lowers and the air howls past. Ben grabs one of the supports as his boots skid on the battered metal.

"You're crazy!" Poe's trooper yells but he's already moving forward to grab Ben's belt.

Ben grins at him but he's already straining to see past the swirling sand. Jakku's night is inky black and the whirling flashes of the lightsabre duel can be seen from kilometres away. Ben sees the flash of blasters, bolts bouncing crazily as they're deflected. The white armour of the stormtroopers reflect the light. There must be hundreds of them down there. Four red 'sabres. One green. Ben swallows the panic bubbling up. "Get us closer!"

"We're trying!" Poe roars back. 

The _Falcon_ rattles as they dive towards the melee. Ben braces a hand on the deck. "C'mon, old girl. Hang together."

"This is nuts!" Poe's trooper is shaking so hard that Ben can feel it.

He doesn't have time to reassure him. Ben takes a deep breath and reaches for the Force. There's a second where all he feels is an echoing emptiness. His heart stutters in his chest. He pushes the fear away. He thinks of Hux and deliberately focuses on his Presence. He remembers standing under the stars with Hux. He breathes out.

The Force opens before him like the starscape coming into focus from atmosphere. He can sense Rey, shining like a star: Poe is dimmer but still bright with purpose: Poe's trooper shining brighter than he expects and Hux. Hux shines like Jakku's sun amid the Dark of his opponents.

Ben opens his eyes and feels the flow of the Force around and through him. The _Falcon_ 's engines whine as she flattens out. They can't be more than four metres up. A stray antenna scrapes off the _Falcon_ 's underside. A blaster shot scores a black mark along the hull. They've been spotted.

"We're only getting one shot at this!" Poe warns.

"We'll only need one," Ben shouts back.

He sees Hux spin, feels the Force surge around him as he ducks under a red 'sabre blade and reaches out. _Please_ , he thinks. There's a flash of pain. A growing exhaustion. Hux is tiring. Ben reaches for him. He gets a sense of resignation/resolve. Hux knows he can't win this fight. He trusts that Ben and Rey have made it out. He doesn't regret buying them time.

"No, you karking don't!" Ben thrusts his hands out just as Hux launches himself over a sweeping 'sabre. He wrenches back and Hux comes flying through the air. They crash together, tumbling back into the _Falcon_ 's deck. Ben slams a hand on the ramp controls. The hydraulics hiss. "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"GOING!" Poe yells.

Hux is panting hard as he twists to stare at Ben. Ben can feel Hux's racing pulse under his hands. He's breathing just as hard, feeling the ache of exerting his will through the Force. Hux is alive. Hux is in his arms, safe and Ben can feel every beat of his heart, the breath in his lungs and Ben stares down at him. Then the _Falcon_ shudders.

"TIEs," Hux pushes him. "Go. They'll need a gunner."

"But you-"

"I'll be fine," Hux glances at Poe's trooper. "I have help."

"Uh?" Poe's trooper looks down at Hux. "Yes?"

"Are you sure?" Ben hears Poe curse again.

"They need you," Hux says and pushes at his chest.

"Look after him," Ben tells Poe's trooper.

"Yessir!" He thinks the man tries to salute but he's moving to get his feet under him. The ladder to the lower turret is slippery as the _Falcon_ lurches and bobs. He grabs the headset as the targeting computer powers on.

"-nerf-fuckers on the left," he hears. "Ben, tell me you have them."

"I got 'em," Ben rotates the seat as the TIEs light up. "Just focus on getting us outta here."

"We're trying!" Poe sounds a little stressed. "I don't want to take us out of atmo with that Star Destroyer _right there_. If you can get us a little space, we can hit hyperspace right out of atmo."

"Can do," Ben says. He can feel the Force settling under his skin. He knows the shots are going to find their targets before he hits the triggers. He spins in place, knowing where the TIEs are going to be a beat before their pilots do. One by one the dots blink out.

"Doing good!" Poe calls. "We're calculating now. Jump to hyperspace in five."

"I got this," Ben promises him and he wings two more TIES. Jakku falls away beneath the transparisteel of his little dome. He sees the last of the TIEs veer away and _Falcon_ shudders as she blasts into hyperspace. Ben laughs and whoops. He can hear Poe's exultant cheer through the headset.

"I need some help here!" Poe's trooper. _Hux_.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben's up the ladder faster than he's ever gone before. Poe's trooper is on his knees with Hux's arm hanging over his shoulder and Hux himself limp on the floor with a dark liquid pooling under him. Ben hears his mother's voice on fast-forward in his head. ' _Medikit. Get him to the cabin. Need better light. Need bacta._ '

"Rey! Grab the 'kit!" He sweeps Hux up and his heart skips a beat at how _light_ he is, all long limbs and nothing else. "Move!" 

Poe's trooper trips over himself trying to get out of the way and follow him all at once. Poe comes running, Rey two steps behind with the battered old kit in her hands. Ben can't stand the fear in her eyes. "We need bandages! Come on, Rey. Now!" 

"Bandages," Rey repeats. She drops things, tosses hypos and pill bottles left and right but she pulls out a fat roll of bandages.

"Help me with his tunic," Ben says to the space between Poe and his trooper. Poe pulls a knife from his boot and starts ripping through seams. "There's an oxygen mask." 

Poe's trooper nods and starts fumbling with the emergency hatch. Poe gets the ripped parts of Hux's tunic off and his breath hisses through his teeth. Ben swallows hard. There's a wicked slash cut deep into his side, just under his ribs. He snatches up a fistful of cloth and presses it against the wound. It goes red much too fast. Rey is unwinding the bandage and Ben has pull Hux forward so she can wrap it around him. He pulls it tight, wraps it around Hux again and again and doesn't realize he's begging until he catches Poe's eye.

Poe looks ashen, all his bravado gone and horror in his eyes. Ben takes the oxygen mask, pulls it on and settles Hux against his shoulder. He can hear the treacherous gurgle in Hux's chest. His own chest is aching with the effort of drawing in a breath. He knows enough to keep Hux upright but he's at the limits of his medical skill. He looks up at Poe.

"Tell me we're going somewhere they can help." 

"Base in the Toshet System," Poe says. "Forty minutes out. They'll help him if..." 

The way his eyes slide away says everything he's not putting into words. Ben bends his head to press his forehead against Hux's and forces himself to breathe out evenly.

"Forty minutes," he says. "Come on, Hux. You can do that. That's not even an hour." 

Rey's holding Hux's hand and she keeps swallowing even as she scrubs at her eyes. Poe claps his trooper on the back and nods towards the cockpit. Ben barely notices them go. He's trying to wrap himself around the intangible sense of Hux-in-the-Force. He can feel Rey's light blazing away and it seems like Hux is letting himself fade before it.

_Stay._ he begs. _It's not time yet. Forty, fifty years from now, you can go back to the Force. We'll go together. Not now. Please. Don't leave me. Stay. Please, Armitage._

Hux doesn't open his eyes, chest still rising shallowly and weight hanging limply in Ben's arms. His Presence in the Force is barely more than a flicker. Ben blinks fiercely and presses harder against his forehead. He isn't even thinking in words anymore, just a pleading keen of emotion. He fumbles his free hand to Hux's neck, pressing shaking fingers against the slow flutter of Hux's pulse. He matches his breath to Hux's slow, shallow breaths and hopes.

The whole of the _Falcon_ shakes as they come out of hyperspace. Ben's eyes fly open. Rey is staring at him. Hux is still breathing between them. He doesn't dare to trust it.

"Three minutes!" Poe calls. "I've got them on the comm. They're expecting us." 

"Three minutes," Ben breathes against Hux's forehead. "You can do that. Kriff, you can do ten. You always did make a point of exceeding expectations." 

Rey's laugh is mostly a sob. Ben can feel Hux's weariness like a a layer of lead inside his skin. He squeezes the other man closer, wills Hux to hang on despite the exhaustion and pain. They're rattling through atmosphere and the _Falcon_ 's engines whine. Ben extends his silent prayers to his father's ship. _You never failed him when it really mattered,_ he pleads, _don't fail us now. Please._

Poe must be bringing them in hard. Ben extends his will, wraps Hux in a bubble of Force and feels Rey's will join with his. They fit together and his eyes sting as he realizes it's because she's so much like Hux. A worthy Padawan, indeed. He sends his confused knot of pride and complicated emotion to her and is rewarded with a flash of that brilliant smile. He can feel her renewed determination; her bond with Hux as an anchoring line against the Dark and the _Falcon_ lurches and skids to a halt. Poe's BB unit is screaming abuse from further down the hall.

Ben is already surging to his feet, Hux cradled carefully against his chest. Rey races ahead of him. The ramp is already dropping as Ben runs down it. The air outside is cold and his breath plumes out behind him.

"HELP!" he calls. "Please! I need help!"

A Wookie with grey/gold hair lopes out from a recessed cave mouth. " _Over here!_ "

Ben runs to her, trying to pull his loose cape around Hux. Hux isn't even shivering; that can't be a good sign! "Please, my friend needs-"

" _Medical droids,_ " the Wookie opens an airlock and they're swarmed by medical droids. Ben relinquishes Hux only very reluctantly, keeping tight hold of his hand as they rush him into a medical bay and onto a polished metal table. The Wookie puts a hand on his shoulder. " _You are Jedi?_ "

" _Not me but him, yes,_ " Ben says and her eyebrows rise at his rusty ShyriWooki.

" _You speak our language, little cub?_ "

" _My father's friend/brother is Wookie,_ " Ben warbles a little. " _Chewbacca._ "

" _You are Solo's pup?_ " The Wookie sounds even more surprised. " _You were done with the Jedi, I thought?_ " 

" _He's my friend,_ " Ben says. " _A good, no, a great Jedi._ " 

" _We know,_ " she says and shows all her teeth in a smile when Ben stares up at her. " _My tribe owe Armitage Hux a great deal. I am pleased to be able to repay some of that debt._ "

"Ben Organa," Ben says, holding out his free hand.

" _Kaylarel,_ " she says as she clasps his elbow. " _Are you hurt? Your other friends?_ " 

"No," Ben hiccups around a laugh. "He was covering for us."

"Poe was captured," Rey says softly from the door and Ben shakes his head.

"Frack, I'd forgotten-"

"Don't worry about it," Poe calls as he comes hurrying in with a frigid wind on his heels. "I've had worse!"

"That's not reassuring to anyone who's known you longer than ten minutes," Ben says. BB-8 whistles agreement and Poe's trooper, shivering in the black under-armour, gapes at Kaylarel with big eyes.

"How is he?" Poe demands.

"He'll be fine," Ben's voice cracks and Kaylarel shakes her head.

" _He will need blood to replace all that he has lost and a long time in bacta,_ " she corrects. " _But he is strong and we will take good care of him._ "

"We need to contact Senator Organa," Poe says. "The other Senator Organa, I mean." 

"I should report to the Council," Rey says with great reluctance.

"Can you ask about Anroth and Narila?" Ben remembers with a guilty twitch.

"They're fine. They were on a Corellian transport to Hosnian Prime when I left them," Rey says but she nods.

" _Follow me,_ " Kaylarel says and Ben translates with a nod. He's not leaving Hux. Not like this. He rubs his thumb against Hux's knuckles. He's still got Hux's lightsabre. He doesn't remember picking it up. He rubs his fingers over the grip as the medical droids work. They're clicking and beeping at each other but it's not any form of Binary that Ben recognizes. He wishes for Threepio. Hux is too still and too pale. He can't make himself look at where long spidery robotic limbs are working on raw red flesh.

"The patient is stable," one of the droids rotates to face him. "We are transferring them to the bacta tank."

Ben stares down at Hux.

"You must let go," the droid says.

"What?!"

"Of the patient's hand," the droid carefully pries his hand loose. "You should change your clothing. It will help your mental state." 

"I can't just leave him!" Ben protests, reaching out again as the other droids lift Hux away.

"You are not leaving him," the droid retracts its hand. "You are addressing your own needs."

"I can't-" 

"He is being transferred to the bacta tank," the droid repeats slowly. "You have rescued him. It is time to take care of yourself so you are operating at full capacity when he emerges from the tank. He will require your assistance and you will aid him better if you have taken care of your immediate needs." 

"Okay, okay," Ben lingers until Hux is actually in the tank, face-mask in place before he lets the droid steer him to the small 'fresher. He does feel much better with the sand and blood cleaned away. Rey brings him a change of clothes from the _Falcon_ 's hold. It's old clothes of his dad's which is comforting. Ben can't help but wish that his dad was here. He doesn't know what Han would do but he still wants his dad.

Poe comes back to find Ben sitting on one of the cots, staring at Hux's tank. The medical bay is one of the warmer rooms in the compound so Rey is curled up on one of the cots while Poe's trooper is sprawled out under a pile of blankets, snoring faintly as BB-8 circles past them both on its self-appointed patrol.

"How's he doing?" Poe asks in a hushed voice.

"Stable," Ben says. 

"Well, that's good?" Poe looks over at Hux. The neat line of stitches curving up from Hux's hip are stark against Hux's pale skin. "That was nasty." 

"We got lucky," Ben says and Poe turns to look at him. "He's the only Jedi alive who mastered Juyo. It's the most effective technique against Sith." 

"I didn't think the Knights were Sith," Poe admits.

"They're not, from what Hux told me, but they are using a lot of the Sith's teaching," Ben says. "Enough that I'm surprised the Jedi haven't acted against them." 

"They're smart enough to stay hidden most of the time," Poe says wearily. "Arms just happened to be in the wrong place one time. Saving my hide actually. He got a good look at Ren himself - the freaky guy with the mask and all the scars? Arrogant as all hells too, thank the Force because he could have messed us up if he'd been a little quicker. We still barely got out in one piece."

He pulls at the collar of his shirt, showing a old scar that dips just below his collarbone. "Arms was pretty much dragging me bodily at that point. Think he did something 'cause the medic couldn't figure out how it wasn't worse. Saved my ass for sure. I'm not the only one either. Even when the Council wouldn't get off their collective backsides, he made a point of showing up whenever the Knights targeted our people." 

BB-8 whistles a solemn agreement, trundling over to the tank and running a scan. Ben shakes his head.

"He does that. Did he tell you how we got into this mess?" 

"Which one?" Poe sits down on the other end of the cot and pulls out a small flask. Ben wrinkles his nose at the reek of the liquor inside but takes a pull from it all the same.

"The first one, the-" he waves his hand "-relationship?" 

"Senator Organa did," Poe says, surprising him. "Foiled an assassination plot, I think?" 

"That's how we got into this mess too," Ben admits. "Someone bombed my ship." 

"Good thing you weren't on board," Poe whistles. "That would have been nasty." 

"I was following him," Ben leans back on his hands, feeling the dizzying rush of Poe's rotgut going straight to his head. He hasn't eaten since breakfast on Cheboc, a lifetime ago. "I thought he was sneaking off to see you." 

"He kind of was," Poe points out.

"I didn't know that," Ben sighs. "I thought he was trying to see you. I got jealous and-" 

He's cut off by Poe's snort of laughter.

"Sorry," Poe wipes at his eyes. "Sorry! That's just...do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?" 

"I know your reputation," Ben says stiffly. "Uncle Lando told me about you and the girls from Kijimi-"

"That's ...true but that's beside the point!" Poe gestures wildly. "I just-! You were jealous!? Of _me_?!"

"It's not that bizzare," Ben complains.

"It really, truly is," Poe puts down his flask. " _You_ being jealous of _me_? You know he basically never shut up about you, right?" 

"What?" 

"He used to talk about you all the time," Poe says fondly. "I was so disappointed the first time I met you and you turned out to just be this guy, you know? I was expecting, like, General Anakin Skywalker come again." 

"You're exaggerating," Ben says, a little doubtfully. He can't actually sense any deception in what Poe's saying.

"I'm really, really not," Poe huffs. "Admiral Holden was saying that we needed to recruit you to get him to sign up. There was a strategy and everything!" 

"Huh," Ben turns to look at the tank. "He was...he _is_ planning to join you, you know?" 

"Well, I'm hoping the Jedi will come around now, yes." 

"Not the Jedi," Ben rolls his neck to look at Poe. "Him. He's only waiting for Rey to pass her Trials. Then he's going. He told me so." 

"But he's a Jedi," Poe sputters in a way that shouldn't be as gratifying as it is. "That's his life." 

"He said that stopping the First Order was more important," Ben looks back at Hux. "That he had to do the right thing or he'd be a failure in his own eyes. He said that doing the right thing wasn't meant to be easy but that didn't excuse him from doing it." 

"Damn," Poe holds out the flask again and Ben takes another gulp. "Well, Senator Organa said she was going to get hold of Luke and send him as soon as she could get her hands on a ship. Maybe he'll be able to persuade the other Jedi and Arms won't have to martyr himself. I mean, we'd take him either way but..."

"Losing the Order would be devastating," Ben finishes for him. "Yeah. I know." 

They split the rest of the flask, sitting on the same cot as Poe's trooper snores away behind them and Hux floats in his tank, eyes still firmly closed. Poe falls asleep not too long after. Ben can't settle long enough to even try to sleep. He knows his mother and he knows Luke. His uncle will be here as fast as he can sweet-talk a ship into hyperspace. How could he not? It's Hux.

Rey gets up quietly and Ben sees her disappear through the door to the 'fresher. Poe's trooper is out cold; if he wasn't snoring, Ben would worry that he'd died on them. Poe's sleeping but his worries are still sparking through the light fog of his exhaustion. Poe twitches and his face is pale when the light from the tank hits his face. Ben can feel his nightmares but he doesn't know how to chase them away. He stares up at Hux. Hux would know what to do. Hux needs to wake up.

Rey comes back with a couple of bowls of some kind of stew. Poe snaps awake at the swish of the doors. She looks at the tank and her whole body seems to droop. Poe pushes himself up and glances at Ben. Ben shrugs. He doesn't have the energy to worry about anyone but Hux. He feels like he's in thick mist, hearing Hux's voice echoing from the distance.

"I brought food?" Rey's voice wavers.

"I could eat," Poe nudges his trooper. "Finn? Wake up, buddy. There's food." 

"Food?" Finn wakes right up and Rey smiles at him. The poor guy looks like he got the _Falcon_ dropped on his head. "Uh, can I...?" 

"Here," Rey hands him a bowl and gives another one to Poe. "I hope you boys like ...whatever the birds on this planet are called." 

"We get to have meat?" Finn looks down at his bowl with wide eyes. 

"Wookies don't do vegetarian," Poe claps him on the shoulder.

"Senator?" Rey holds out the third bowl. Ben shakes his head. "You have to eat, Senator." 

"Ben," Ben says. He's not sure if he's still a Senator. Ben isn't even sure he wants to be. As a Senator, he should be on the comms to Hosnian Prime. He should be reporting to the Queen, to the Senate if not the Chancellor himself. None of it seems important in the face of everything that's happened today. He can't even tear his eyes away from the bacta tank. "No titles here, Rey." 

"You still have to eat, Ben," she says. "Have you eaten since Cheboc?" 

"No," Ben's stomach cramps at the rich smell of the stew. 

"You have to eat," Rey repeats. "Master Hux...the healing will have left you weak. You need to eat or you're going to fall over." 

"I'll be fine." 

"You won't," Rey says, lifting her chin when Ben turns to look at her. "And you're not going undo all my Master's work by ending up in the tank next to him!" 

"...fine," Ben finds a smile as Poe hides a snigger against Finn's shoulder (making the poor chump choke on his stew in the process). "Give me the damn stew." 

"Thank you, Senator," Rey says primly and hands over the last bowl. She has spoons tucked into her belt which she hands out like they're younglings getting credits to spend at the market.

"You need to eat as well," Poe chimes in before Ben can. Probably for the best. She's likely as stubborn as Hux and Ben poking at her would make her more determined not to eat.

"I'm going to," Rey's eyes slide past them to where Hux is still floating in bacta. She swallows. "I have to fetch the bread too." 

Ben can't find any reassurance to offer her and even Poe looks a little lost. Finn puts his spoon down. "He's going to be fine. He's a Jedi Master, yeah?" 

"He is," Ben says. "The best Jedi Master." 

Rey's smile steadies and she fetches her own bowl of stew and a basket with rolls of freshly baked bread. They eat in silence; Finn eats ravenously and Poe's manners aren't any better. Rey eats with a grim determination rather than any enjoyment. Ben doesn't taste any of his stew. He eats it all because Rey is right. He's no good to Hux if he collapses. So Ben can't collapse.

Poe is flagging even before one of the medical droids comes by to inspect him. Ben catches Rey's eye and tilts his head at Poe. She looks at how Poe's head keeps dipping and nods. She nudges Poe onto the bunk and hops up beside him. Finn peers around Poe and Rey puts her arm around Poe to rest her hand on his shoulder. Finn relaxes after a second. It means Poe's pretty effectively pinned between them.

Ben's half-expecting Poe to freak out. He's still got blood from his time in the First Order's cells on his shirt. Instead, he feels Poe's fretful energy smooth out and a little of the tension in his own shoulders eases. Poe's eyes close and he breathes out in a rush of air. Finn looks alarmed for a second but Rey's fond expression calms him down; it feels like bubbles bursting against Ben's skin.

It's still strange to feel the Force again and stranger than that is how natural it feels. It's like taking off his formal robes and realizing how much they'd been weighing him down. Ben's afraid, distant and muted by the greater dread he still feels for Hux, of what that ease means. He gave the Force up as an angry child and Ben's not sure he can do it again. Not now that he knows it was taken from him.

He's not sure what he's going to decide. He wants to talk to Hux. He wants Hux to wake up. The whole Galaxy makes more sense when Hux is standing beside him. Hux has to wake up. 

Two hours later, Ben is pacing before the bacta tank when he senses his uncle's approach. He immediately looks at Hux but Hux's eyes stay closed and he can't pick up any change in his Presence. Ben can't bring himself to leave the room, not even to greet Luke. Kaylarel is going to have to give him directions. Ben looks over his shoulder. Poe is still sleeping with Finn and Rey propped up on either side, both of them asleep. Rey doesn't even stir. 

Ben turns back to Hux. He'd hoped that Luke would come. He'd also hoped that Luke coming would make Hux wake up but that was a childish hope. He just wants Hux to wake up. He'd take any number of snarky comments or icy silences if Hux was just awake to do it. He senses Luke coming up the corridor before he hears his step and the door swishes open.

"Oh, _Armitage_ ," Luke's voice is soft and sorrowful. Ben bristles and he has to fight down the urge to snap at him. He hasn't slept since before Jakku and he's back to being the bratty little child. He's better than that.

"Uncle," he says. Luke barely looks at him, all of his attention on the thin body in the bacta tank. Hux looks tiny; the tank is clearly sized for Wookies. It makes Ben ache to bundle him up in thick woollen robes and feed him hot broth until he doesn't look so wan.

Luke touches the transparisteel of the tank with his flesh hand and Ben can feel his uncle reaching out to Hux. He's selfishly glad that Luke gets no more reaction than he had, a childish feeling that is easily drowned by his worry. He tucks his hands into his armpits as Luke probes delicately at Hux's mind. He feels like an intruder but he's not willing to step away. He feels the ripple through the Force as Luke tries and fails to draw Hux back to consciousness.

Watching Luke's whole face crease with worry, he remembers that conversation in the dark and cold. "Why didn't you ever call him your Padawan?" 

"What?" Luke peels his gaze from the tank. "What are you talking about, Ben?" 

"All that banatha-dung you used to say about how you were responsible for all the students," Ben says. "He bought it. And whatever Hutt-shagging rancor-sucker told him he wasn't important enough to bother you with his dreams...he bought that too." 

"He did?" Luke looks pained. "I...it was so obvious. Of course he was my Padawan. My best student. He never said anything."

"Because he's _never_ believed the worst of any situation," Ben says and he's a little bitter but mostly at himself.

"I never knew he doubted me like that," Luke says sadly. "I was-I am so proud of him. No Master ever had a finer padawan." 

"He doesn't know that," Ben repeats. "You should tell him. Repeatedly."

"I will," Luke promises and Ben feels his uncle reaching deeper into Hux's silent mind. "Leia told me about what happened." 

"You would have been proud," Ben thinks of the part of Hux's duel he'd actually seen. "He fought superbly." 

"Against four opponents?" Luke's surprised smile is proud. "He did very well." 

"Six and stay out of my head," Ben says reflexively. He doesn't actually object to Luke seeing how well Hux did but he doesn't want Luke rummaging around in his head when he hasn't had a chance to sort through his feelings. He wants to talk to Hux himself. He's earned that much, he thinks, and he's not ready to have any Jedi, not even Luke, wading in.

"I'm not in _your_ head," Luke says pointedly. Ben opens his mouth but his uncle speaks over him. "I'm in _Armitage's_." 

"But that—! You—!" Ben falters.

"You aren't cut off from the Force anymore," Luke leaves his hand on the tank as he half-turns to look at Ben. "I can sense it but you and Armitage...I'd read so much about Force bonds among Jedi. I never expected to see a bonded pair. There's so few of us now."

Ben feels his heart skip a beat, panic and confusion swamping his too-tired mind. A Force-bond? No. It couldn't be. He would have noticed! _Hux_ would have noticed! His breath catches in his throat and he feels his pulse pounding away in his ears. Before he can work himself into a full blown panic attack, he feels a surge of fear that definitely isn't coming from him. Hux jerks in the tank, eyes flying open. Ben's panic stalls out as Hux comes awake with a start. 

"Hux!" Ben lunges forward, hand on the tank.

Hux's confusion surges even as his panic fizzles against the edge of Ben's mind. Ben reaches for him immediately and feels the lingering pain in his own side. Hux is still fuzzy from the bacta and his thoughts feel sluggish. He reaches for Luke and Ben flushes. He's always known that Hux looked up to his uncle but feeling the love and admiration first hand? He feels like a too-clumsy child, barging in where he isn't wanted.

Hux's mind slowly lights up and Ben gets his breath knocked out of him by the rush of memories. He sees the explosion. Sees the debris flying and feels how hard it had been to deflect it. Ben sees the chunk of metal that had knocked him out and feels Hux's blind panic when his Presence winked out. He sees how Hux had healed him; the complicated tapestry of Force and intent that had knitted Ben's skull back together under Hux's hands—

"Impressive," Luke murmurs.

—Hux's conversation with Leech and the Kanjiklub leader's grudging agreement. Rey arguing fiercely to stay, her thoughts burning with the memory of her vision and her absolute conviction that Hux was going to his death. (There's an faint feeling of surprise that Rey cared so much that makes Ben's heart hurt.) Hux trying to do three things at once and the solid sense that whatever was going to happen was the Force's will—

"Dammit, Hux," Ben says.

—The strain of trying to redirect so many minds feels like having a pounding headache in the middle of a droid foundry. The jolt of fear/relief at Poe's escape and the clawing sense of dread when Ren came into the hanger. There's a deluge of other memories; all of them centred on Ren. The background changes but they're always fighting and Ren is always pressing, his thoughts like needles and his Presence reeks of Darkness and smugness. The last memory is Ren, his Knights circling Hux and Ren's triumph is acidic.

_"There's still time," Ren calls. "Leader Snoke is a merciful man."_

_Hux raises his sabre in answer._

_"You are a fool," Ren closes the distance between them, his own sabre glowing like a bonfire. "You were born to this. Your father—"_

_"Brendol Hux was never my father," Hux says. There's a moment, a flicker of a much-younger Luke sitting by the fire with a smile. "My destiny is what I make it."_

_"Then die," Ren spits and Hux smiles._

_"You first."_

That's the last of the coherent memories. The rest is just a jumble of pain and fear that wasn't his own.

Ben leans heavily against the bacta tank, struggling to breathe. He can see the tears in Luke's eyes reflected in the transparisteel.

"Oh, Armitage," Luke says again. Hux's thoughts slowly even out as he wakes the rest of the way.

His thoughts don't get any quieter. Hux's mind feels ...familiar. It's like stepping in his cabin on the _Falcon_ and feeling the comfort of coming home. Ben blinks, pressing his hand against the transparisteel and Hux reaches back. Ben can't actually feel the warmth of his hand but when he smiles, Hux smiles fuzzily back.

Ben doesn't realize Rey's awake until she steps up beside him. Hux's immediate rush of pride/affection makes Ben's cheeks heat. Rey beams up at him, brighter than a binary star. 

"Poe, Finn?" she calls and the two men jerk awake almost as one.

Luke is already poking at the controls and between the five of them, they manage to get Hux out of the bacta tank before Kaylarel comes back. She grows disappoval, poking Hux's still-pink scar before she herds him off to take a water shower. Poe and Finn get chased out of the medibay by curt barks but Luke hovers like a mother rathtar over a fresh-laid clutch. Rey lingers just behind him. She keeps reaching for Hux and glowing just a little when he reaches back. Ben finds fresh clothes, human-sized, in one of the lockers and then just doesn't move.

Hux is wobbling on his feet by the time he's dressed and Ben steps up to steady him. Luke herds them back to the bunks where Rey is waiting, fiddling with her light staff. Her expression when she sees Hux is horrified but she comes running forward to take Hux's other side. Ben can feel the buzz of communication and the gentle glow of their bond. He tries to keep his own thoughts away from it.

Hux hisses when she presses a little too close and the fabric rubs on raw skin. Ben sends him a chiding thought and Hux's answering thought is a vividly pictured sarlaac and what Ben can do to (with?) it. Ben snorts and sees the smile in the creases around Hux's eyes.

"You need to rest," Ben says, steering him towards the cot.

Luke clears his throat from just behind them. "I agree but-"

"What?" Ben turns to stare at his uncle, Hux and Rey rotating around him.

"The Council needs your report," Luke says.

"Can't it wait?" Rey demands. "You need to rest, Master!" 

Ben agrees with her but he doesn't want to keep Hux on his feet for the inevitable argument. He locks eyes with his uncle. "They'll be quick?" 

"As quick as possible," Luke promises.

Ben helps Hux to sit on the edge of the cot and pulls the blanket up over his shoulders. He sits beside him, shoulder-to-shoulder, and ignores Hux's attempts to nudge him away. Rey huffs and crosses her arms but doesn't move either. Luke looks fond and Hux feels mostly resigned. Ben breathes deeply and imagines that he's about to have an audience with the Chancellor.

Luke turns his head and the door opens a minute later.

"Armitage!" Master Tano is the first Jedi through the door. She smiles and Ben breathes a little easier. "And Ben! Sorry, _Senator_." 

"Just Ben, please," Ben can feel her warmth. Another familiar feeling. He's starting to remember how it feels to reach for another through the Force. It's like opening his eyes after keeping them closed for hours. Everything is still out of focus and imprecise but he's getting there.

"Oh," Master Tano stops in her tracks and the rush of affection that washes through the Force is almost overwhelming. Hux intercedes, his mental shields rising around Ben's mind. Ben breathes easier without the pressure. "You have had an interesting few days, haven't you?"

"You have no idea," Ben manages. He's deliberately not thinking about how many calls he's going to have to make. "Did you hear-? My aides?" 

"All made it back safely," Master Tano says. "Your protocol droid had to have its legs replaced but that was the worst of it." 

Relief leaves Ben weak and he tips against Hux as he sighs. Hux's affection is a warm glow that eases the worried edges of his thoughts.

"Armitage!" Master Nemer is the next through the door. His expression is severe but Ben can feel the glow of his genuine concern. "Oh, thank the Force!" 

His tentacles sag in relief to see them. Both of them, Ben realizes. There is a lingering sense of Ben-as-child but Ben cannot even get angry because there is so much affection wreathed around that memory. He sees Master Nemer's memory of watching Ben, resplendent in his new robes, addressing the Senate and the complicated sense of pride and loss he had felt. The pride he feels seeing Ben with a lightsabre is thick as hyperdrive exhaust.

Ben ducks his head against Hux's neck and once again, Hux intercedes. It is not as much shielding as creating space so Ben isn't overwhelmed. Ben winds their fingers together and Hux squeezes his hand. Ben doesn't pay too much attention to Hux's report. Hux's voice rasps in his chest and Ben can see the disjointed flicker of his memories when he closes his eyes.

Cheboc. The Imperial-era structures that Ben hadn't noticed. The gestures that Hux had recognized from the Academy. The explosion. The Star Destroyer.

A ripple of alarm runs through the other Jedi at the memory of Stormtroopers and Ben shares the shiver of fear that comes from them.

Poe in chains. The escape. The robed figures of the Knights. Hux knows their names but Ben half-lifts his head at the memory of Hux fighting the blocky Knight with the cleaver. Trudgen, Hux's memories say. 

The expressions he sees on the faces of the Council are grim. 

Their escape. The ruin of the Star Destroyer below. Ben clutches at Hux's hand when he feels Hux's sense of the Knights closing in. The shining armour of the trooper (Captain?) who got the knife into his side. Hux's voice wears out and he turns his head to press his forehead into Ben's as he opens his mind to the Council. Ben just hangs onto his hand and the steady glow of Hux in the Force. Not dead. Not dying. Here and safe and Ben's.

"Well," Luke sounds gruff and the surge of emotion brings both of them up, blinking. "I should be used to feeling so proud of you, my Padawan." 

Hux's thoughts stutter and Luke's smile is regretful.

"I have always been proud beyond words to be your Master, Armitage," he says. "I am sorry that I did not try harder to find those words for you." 

"I..." Hux's throat works.

"You are a credit to the Jedi Order, Master Hux," Master Tano says formally. Then her eyes twinkle. "And that was some fight! Master Windu couldn't have done better." 

This time it's Hux who ducks his head against Ben's neck.

"You both need to rest. You have done well. Both of you." Master Nemer agrees. He looks around at his fellow Council members before he smiles and his pride and affection for both of them are like a warm blanket settling around them. "The Jedi have worked hard to maintain our neutrality and to support the democratic processes of the Republic. That neutrality was never meant to be an excuse to be passive. This Snoke assumes that we are too cowardly to face him." 

"His mistake," Luke says. "It might be time to remind the good Chancellor that our neutrality works both ways. If the Senate is unwilling to act against the First Order, that's their affair. We have an obligation to act against the rise of the Dark."

"We do," Master Tano agrees. "But there's no reason not to inform the Senate."

"Leia is on her way," Luke smiles ruefully. "She was going to fetch Han first, since he ...misplaced his ship. None of us know the Senate better than she does. She can help us decide how to confront the Chancellor."

"Agreed," Master Tano says. "We owe it to the Chancellor to inform him but we do not owe him our inactivity. The Knights of Ren must be eliminated and this Snoke must be stopped."

There might be more but Ben doesn't hear it. Hux is warm beside him and he's three-quarters of the way asleep. His Presence is a steady glow anchoring Ben in place as sleep washes over them both. His eyes don't want to open and Hux's chuckle is barely even a whisper. The actual blanket that is tucked around them smells of Wookie fur and dust but it's soft and warm.

"You did well," Luke tells them softly. "Sleep. Everything else can wait for the morning." 

"I don't think they're listening," Master Tano sounds like she's smiling but Ben's already asleep.


End file.
